


[周翔]缠绵游戏

by bilingual



Category: qz
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilingual/pseuds/bilingual





	

1.  
手腕被握住，整个人被压在墙上，滚烫的吻落下来。  
“你疯了！”孙翔大惊，试图反抗。  
周泽楷没搭理他，开了房门把他推进去，用了很大的力气，孙翔踉跄着勉强没有倒下去，身形未稳，周泽楷已然逼近，吻住他双唇，几乎不给他呼吸的余地。细碎的呻吟溢出口中，周泽楷按住他，两个人一起跌在床上。  
衬衫被粗暴地撕扯开，光洁的胸膛暴露在空气中，周泽楷从下颌一路咬到肚脐，斑斑红痕迅速蔓延，胸前的两点立在冰冷的空气里，周泽楷温热的手掌覆上，发狠的揉捏，拉扯，乳头很快红的要滴血。  
毫无温存之意的前戏，刺激却鲜明的要命。  
孙翔选择了缴械，剧烈地喘息，喑哑的嗓音加倍催情。  
双腿被迫打开，周泽楷扶着欲望直接捅进去。  
“混蛋！”孙翔咬牙切齿，在疼痛和欲望的双重夹击下毫无气势，反而带着虚张声势的脆弱，周泽楷眯起眼观察他神情，侵入孙翔下身的凶器迅速涨了几分，感受到变化，孙翔的瞳孔缩小进而涣散。  
周泽楷不客气地大力动作，滚烫的内壁着迷地缠着他，进出之间褶皱有韵律的堆叠拉平堆叠拉平，液体分泌，纠缠周泽楷的性器。周泽楷握住孙翔的腰猛力捅至深处，孙翔止不住地颤抖，生理性泪水打湿了眼睫。  
这次做爱干脆利落，周泽楷先射在了后边，接着孙翔也很配合地被插射了。  
孙翔累极，连呼吸都无法加深，他快节奏地一呼一吸，冰冷的空气一缕一缕涌进肺部。  
透过垂在睫毛上的点点泪光看周泽楷，一切融成模糊光斑，看不分明。  
孙翔茫然地闭上眼。  
周泽楷早就起身做了清理，倚在浴室门边看他。

他刚才有点失控。  
周泽楷无所谓地想着，孙翔第一天来轮回，还没好好休息，就把他拉进这里先来了一发，不算妥当。但他们好久不见，好久没做了。记忆里那个不可一世的家伙突然像被打进了泥里，灰头土脸闷闷不乐。当然，孙翔是个帅哥，走颓废路线依然有种忧郁疲惫的好看，跟他以前嚣张到欠揍的阳光气息相映成趣。周泽楷在看到他的第一眼，内心的欲望就开始鼓噪不安。  
想把他压在身下，狠狠地上他。  
流露出痛苦和茫然的神色，被做到哭出来。  
周泽楷是这么想的，也的确这么做了。  
现在孙翔以一种极端糟糕的状态躺在自己床上，吻痕和磕碰造成的淤青红红紫紫的铺在白嫩的皮肤上，下身斑斑点点地溅着周泽楷和孙翔自己的精液，双腿依然以一种羞耻的姿势大张着，后穴的小口艰难地一张一合，精液小股小股地溢出来。  
双眼望天，漂亮的眉毛纠结着，不知道在想些什么。  
但显然他不怎么快乐。  
周泽楷走近，半跪在床上，手指柔和地抚弄孙翔的眼睛，给他擦掉脸上的斑斑泪迹。情欲的热度没完全退去，孙翔的额头和脸颊仍然维持在不正常的高温，周泽楷的手凉凉的，摸得他很舒服。他歪了歪脑袋，下意识地追逐周泽楷的手，想要让温度降下一点。  
周泽楷好玩地用手贴着他，孙翔意识不明地展现出一种婴儿般的懵懂，长长的睫毛安静地扇动，带着泪光的双眼一忽一闪。  
突然觉得温柔。  
周泽楷低头亲了孙翔一下。  
孙翔依然没什么意识，眼神空空的。  
“累？”周泽楷问了一句。  
“嗯……”孙翔歪着头点了点，坐了好几个小时的飞机，还没歇过来就被拉过来做活塞运动，累爆了。又想到了什么，“我的行李呢？我的房间肯定还得收拾一下才能住。”  
“靠，还这么多事儿，你突然发什么疯。”孙翔懊恼。  
“忍不住。”周泽楷没什么愧疚之情，他们真的好久没见了。  
“算了……”都已经这样了，骂周泽楷也没用，孙翔认命地翻翻白眼，“今晚我能在你这儿睡吗？累死了……”  
“嗯。”周泽楷扯了扯床单，“去清理一下。”

孙翔收拾完了，一瘸一拐地走出浴室。虽然只做了一次，但周泽楷一点润滑也没做，身体的消耗非常大，下身跟第一次做的时候差不多疼。孙翔懒得说周泽楷，这人平时一声不吭，看着斯文的很，谁曾想到了床上这么凶残。  
周泽楷已经躺好了，给他留了半个床的空位。  
他躺上去，和周泽楷背对背的姿势。

“新环境，加油。”快要睡着了，朦朦胧胧的，好像是听见周泽楷说了这么一句。莫名安心，闭上眼，黑暗似乎不那么沉重了，急速地包裹上来，侵吞意识。  
入睡。

2.  
周泽楷和孙翔第一次擦枪走火的过程非常狼狈。  
周泽楷这个人，天生长了一张让天下男人厌恶的脸，更何况做人装逼的很，愣怔半天不说话，惜字如金给谁看呢。偏偏还有女孩子苍蝇一样乌泱乌泱地追，简直看一眼就叫人不爽。  
所以某天放学，周泽楷被几个男生围堵在巷口，叫嚣着要给他点颜色看看，他挺见怪不怪的。  
有句话是会咬人的狗不叫，话糙理不糙，周泽楷不说话，但他非常能打。他很淡定地揍趴下了几个人，如果有女孩子在一边围观，大概要尖叫到晕倒。几个小混混被揍的歇斯底里发了狠，领头的不管不顾，随便抄起一根满是钉子的铁棍就朝周泽楷招呼过去了，周泽楷当时正跟俩人厮打着，眼看就要避不开了。  
孙翔踏进巷子看见的就是这一幕。  
每每记起这个片段，孙翔就感慨周泽楷长了一张欺骗性巨大的脸。他当时看一个文绉绉的男生被一群凶神恶煞的混混围攻，同情心大起，想也没想就冲上去了，那根本来应该打到周泽楷身上的棍子，就严丝合缝地楔进了孙翔的背上。  
血不要钱似的往外涌。  
小混混们吓坏了，撂了句狠话就跑没了影儿。  
留下孙翔疼的一个劲儿地倒吸气。  
周泽楷面对着孙翔，没注意到孙翔背后的血，“谢谢。”没有更多表示，在周泽楷看来，自己能搞定，孙翔来卖了他个人情，他还得记一笔，怪不值当的。  
孙翔也很有做好事不留名的气概，他挺挺胸，“应该的，不客气！”除了因为太疼面部表情略扭曲，他这个姿态摆的可算是相当帅气。  
看他疼的直咬牙的模样，周泽楷发现不对了。他绕到孙翔背后，猛地倒吸了一口气。  
白生生的T恤早就被血染红了，血还不断地从看不见的伤口往外涌，作案凶器被扔在一边，血迹斑斑，钉子尖儿沾着淋淋的血，刺得周泽楷眼睛疼。  
他也急了，脱下外套盖住孙翔的背，这样估计也止不了血，死马当活马医吧。然后拉住孙翔，飞速向最近的小诊所奔去。

还好没有大事。  
周泽楷总被小混混围攻，遇见棘手的也会负点伤，诊所的大夫和他挺熟了。对方很仔细地给孙翔做了清理，包了一圈一圈的绷带，中间要把铁锈清理下，医生说很疼，忍着。孙翔拿出关公刮骨疗毒的毅力，闭着嘴愣是一声也没叫。额头上汗涔涔的，周泽楷好心地递过手去给他攥着，孙翔没客气，整个过程捏的周泽楷指节发白，骨头咔咔作响。松开后留下几个深到要见血的指甲印。  
周泽楷皱皱眉，犯傻了，该给他递块枕头。  
孙翔虚弱地抹了把汗。从小腹起全裹上了纱布，只有脖颈到锁骨小部分露在外边。他很愁，“这样回家会被我妈念死的，我能不能在这里住一晚上。”孙翔注意到小诊所里有供病人睡觉的单人床。  
周泽楷看了眼大夫，点点头，“我陪他。”  
毕竟是因为自己孙翔才伤成这样的，周泽楷挺明白事理。孙翔觉得不必，他不是为了讨感谢才上去帮周泽楷的。孙翔心里有个伟大的侠客梦。但周泽楷要陪着，他也懒得拒绝了。

于是深夜的小诊所里，俩人一人占了一张床，有一句没一句地瞎聊。说是聊，不过是孙翔单方面地没话找话，周泽楷两三个字就打发了他。这么挤牙膏式地艰难聊天，孙翔也受不太了。可现在还太早了，睡觉肯定睡不着。后来孙翔灵机一动，问周泽楷打游戏吗？有个叫荣耀的游戏很好玩，自己是一个狂剑士，霸气侧漏瑞气千条，把自己往狠里吹嘘了一番。  
周泽楷不动声色地听着，最后说他玩神枪手。  
孙翔听着就兴奋了，话匣子一打开就收不住，并且兴味盎然地要跟他约战。周泽楷也喜欢这个游戏，两人的互动因为共同的爱好变得生动起来，一直聊到很晚，该睡了孙翔依然意犹未尽。  
“改天一定要P一把啊！”孙翔一边说一边躺倒，“砰”一声把自己摔床上，又“嘭”一声跳起来：“操！疼死我了！”他忘了他背后还有好几个血窟窿。  
周泽楷忍不住笑了，怎么这么傻。笑完了想起要担心，靠近了把孙翔转过去检查孙翔的背伤，别出血了。  
仔细检查完，没事儿。  
周泽楷一颗心放下去，注意力一不小心转到了糟糕的地方。  
孙翔长得很不错，下巴尖尖的，眸子点漆一样黑，亮的摄人，身材瘦了点，好在结实，翻前翻后的看上去韧度也不错。握着孙翔劲瘦的腰，周泽楷就有点不好。  
凌晨时分人精气本来就旺，而且他的确是很久……没那啥了。  
周泽楷是个弯的，正是如狼似虎的年纪，而且目前饿很久了。  
当年的周泽楷并不擅长压抑欲望，他从小到大都非常优秀，德智体美劳全面发展，要什么有什么，日子轻松适意的好像天都在帮他。不擅长说话也没什么，反正他随意一个眼神，就够附近的小gay成打地凑过来倒贴了。只是周泽楷有点轻微的洁癖，挑食的很，所以尽管对象不缺，依然得常和双手缠缠绵绵。  
孙翔挺干净的，那双黑白分明的眼睛简直写满了“我是处男”，完全是个未通人事的小娃娃。  
要教教他嘛？  
周泽楷没多做犹豫，开了腔，“喂……”嗓音浮现出危险的信号，他的手还握在孙翔腰上。  
孙翔毫无自觉，以为周泽楷在给他看伤，“没事吧？我不是特别疼，应该没事儿。”  
周泽楷扶着他的腰把他转过来。  
“有兴趣……”周泽楷寻找着词汇，“打手枪么？”他一向习惯直来直去，对孙翔也懒得打弯。  
孙翔的表情变化很精彩，先是不解，进而诧异，最后像是明白过来了，光亮的华彩在那双眼睛里绽放，他不太老实地跃跃欲试起来，“我们两个？你确定？”  
周泽楷沉着点头，“跟男人试试？”虽然他认为别说男人，跟女人孙翔也没经验。  
孙翔好奇心大起，他也是阅片无数的人，奈何一直找不到人实践。直觉这事儿跟女人一起比较好，但跟男人似乎区别也不大。孙翔是真不太清楚男女性事之间的生理区别，反正学校的生物课他都睡了。  
他很兴奋地答应了。  
周泽楷不客气地把他搂过来，低头接吻。卫生室药味浓郁，床单透出一种陈旧的白，周泽楷舔着孙翔的牙关，少年独有的青涩气息让他很着迷，舌尖勾着吮吸。孙翔被他亲的喘不上气，但显然兴致很高，笨拙地试图回应，小舌头灵动地遛着，活力十足地挑逗周泽楷。周泽楷按住他的头更深的亲吻，舌头抵到喉咙深处。这个姿势不算方便，但他不敢把孙翔压进床里，孙翔背上伤着呢。  
亲了一会儿，卫生室的空气粘稠起来。  
周泽楷觉得时候差不多了，解开了自己和孙翔的裤子，延着脖颈的线条啃咬孙翔的皮肤。孙翔被他咬的发痒，不合时宜地笑着想推开。周泽楷安抚他，“别动。”好好体会这种感觉。  
周泽楷耐心地做前戏，舔他锁骨，隔着纱布咬孙翔的乳尖，又延着纱布的缝隙挑开一道缝，舌头滑进去，舌尖来回舔弄小红点，留下濡湿的痕迹。孙翔缓慢进入了状态，抱着周泽楷的脖子低声呻吟，少年氤氲着情欲的嗓音搔着周泽楷的耳朵，他迫不及待地拉开了孙翔的裤子，孙翔的小弟弟果然也已经硬了。  
他耐心地给他撸了几把，毫无经验的少年很上路，锁着眉说想射，周泽楷让他等等，也解开了自己的裤子，周泽楷的小弟弟跳到孙翔眼前，孙翔扭过脸哼了一声，好像挺大的。  
周泽楷想笑，小孩子果然容易在这种事情上产生争胜心。  
但他无暇管这么多了，他也想射。分开孙翔的双腿，他一手揽着孙翔的臀瓣，生怕他倒下去压着伤口，一只手打开瓶子往后穴里灌润滑剂，孙翔傻愣愣地看着，“你这是做什么，我看过的A片里好像没这一步啊。”  
破坏气氛，周泽楷在心里扶额，做了个手势，“嘘——”你还是别说话了。  
周泽楷眼里情欲深沉，嗓音带着情动的压抑感，孙翔莫名有点感动，这一刻的周泽楷非常性感。于是他真的不说话了，老实地看周泽楷一根指头两根指头地给他做扩张。周泽楷的动作小心翼翼，温柔到极致，孙翔并没感受到疼痛，倒是先舒服的身体酥麻，搭在周泽楷肩上的双腿绷紧，脚尖勾起来，口中舒服的叹息着。周泽楷看他意乱情迷的脸，情动地亲了一口，扶起自己的性器，一寸一寸捅了进去。  
第一次被异物攻占，扩张做的再好也还是会疼。  
痛觉鲜明，孙翔漂亮的眼睛倏然睁开，一瞬不瞬地看着周泽楷，神色茫然。这双眼睛太过摄人心魄，周泽楷觉得自己硬的更痛了，他控制不住地往更深里捅，拉开孙翔的大腿，使劲儿握住孙翔的臀瓣抽插。火热稚嫩的内壁迎合挽留，刺激的要飞起来。  
此时的周泽楷什么都忘了，脑子里只有疯狂入侵的念头，肉刃进出间发出噗滋噗滋的水声，孙翔抱住周泽楷的脖子，尚不知羞的少年伏在周泽楷胸口放肆地喘息，周泽楷内心的情欲催的发胀。  
最后，混着高温的汗湿，卫生室独特的药味，初尝人事少年身上青涩的情欲气息，夹杂着模模糊糊的血腥气，周泽楷和孙翔一起射了。  
白花花的精液洒出来，流了一床单。

事后想起来，真是一场浮皮潦草又混乱不堪的情事，对象和地点都即兴的一塌糊涂，但偏偏爽的深入骨髓。和孙翔分开后的很长时间里，周泽楷都不可自拔地心心念念，想着少年细嫩光滑的皮肤和紧涩湿热的甬道，在午夜尽头沉沉的喘息声中，在自己手里释放出来。

3.  
做完之后两个人都有几分心虚，这毕竟是人家的地方，周泽楷把孙翔抱到旁边的床上，孙翔觉得这个姿势太女气要挣扎，被干脆地镇压了。周泽楷把孙翔放在床单上，让孙翔保持趴的姿势，他还是怕孙翔后背的伤出问题。分开孙翔双腿，用卫生纸给他做清理。孙翔还太嫩，周泽楷没敢射在里边，精液顺着修长的双腿流下，留几道湿漉漉的纹路，周泽楷轻轻地擦着，孙翔趴伏状，双腿打开，腿部皮肤裸露在外边，被粗糙的纸张蹭着，刺激蛮大，孙翔感觉空气又热起来了。  
这个年纪的男生都生猛。  
周泽楷戳了孙翔屁股一下，孙翔疼的“嘶”一声，“累了先睡。”再做一次你明天就真下不来床了，周泽楷这一下有警告的意思。  
孙翔不太好意思，脸埋枕头里睡了。  
周泽楷给他清理完又去洗了床单，虽然大夫是他朋友，他在这里搞这事儿也十足过分，周泽楷一边洗一边感到些微愧疚，当然他没什么后悔的意思，孙翔味道不错。  
床单晾好了再去看孙翔，已经睡熟了，周泽楷犹豫了下，还是把被子掀起来，手掌摁在孙翔腰上，不轻不重地按摩。周泽楷没打算跟孙翔再有什么交集，但孙翔毕竟是为了他才搞的一身绷带。擦枪走火属于各取所需，他压力不大，但他还是不自觉地想对孙翔好点。第一次做，该照顾的要照顾到位。  
孙翔被他按的很舒服，睡梦里发出几声模糊的呓语，夜深人静，低低软软的少年音传进耳朵，周泽楷一边给孙翔按摩，一边觉得有点温馨。  
毫无防备的家伙，应该是个挺容易开心的人。  
周泽楷想起孙翔提起游戏时眉飞色舞的模样，玩玩网游就能满足的不得了。

他按着按着自己也觉困乏，天光微亮的时候靠着床沿睡过去了。第二天孙翔先醒了，迷迷糊糊地不知道嘴里嘟囔着什么，周泽楷也被他弄醒，两人脸贴着脸，双目相对着一起清醒过来。  
孙翔很快想起了昨天晚上发生的事，他表情里带点小骄傲，他现在只要靠前一点点就能亲到周泽楷。他很勇敢地亲下去，姿势僵硬地伸头，温软的双唇贴了下周泽楷的再分开。  
“我对你负责！”孙翔觉得自己很帅。  
周泽楷不动声色地移开距离，有点头疼，睡处男有一条比较不好处理，他们总以为睡了就是建立了某种关系，可事情哪有这么简单。  
“不用。”周泽楷皱眉。  
孙翔很震惊，以为自己听错了“你说什么？”  
“等你长大。”缓兵之计。  
“我已经不小了！”  
“多大了？”周泽楷好笑地看着他。  
孙翔皱皱鼻子不说话了，按学校老师的说法，他现在的确属于早恋。可这有什么吗？孙翔想同班的几个混混早就有女朋友了，如果不是现在科学技术发达很可能连孩子都有了。  
不过周泽楷大概是个很传统的人。  
孙翔看周泽楷也没比自己大多少，而且人模人样的八成是个品学兼优的好学生，他觉得自己得体谅周泽楷，于是很理解地冲着周泽楷扬了扬下巴，姿态很酷炫，“听你的，我们不早恋。”  
周泽楷是真被他逗乐了。

诊所真正的主人到来的时候看着门口晾的床单，额头上冒出一打黑线。周泽楷看着很体面一人，为什么老搞出这种事。周泽楷的事他七七八八地了解个大概，长得太打眼，老有没眼色的找麻烦。另外他还是个基佬，基佬圈子里的事就太复杂了，想来周泽楷这条件，看上他的人也不在少数，各种麻烦远比学生那些简单粗暴的嫉妒心棘手。他老好人地劝过几句，周泽楷只是随和地笑笑，也不说话。算了，不能指望周泽楷说话，天之骄子就这一个弱点，偏偏这个弱点折磨的总是他身边的人。  
他刻意弄出了大动静，孙翔问了句“谁来了”，声音正常。确认里边没什么非礼勿视的内容后大夫进了门，两个人看着也没什么不对，他着意观察了几眼孙翔，普普通通的学生，大概是会为喜欢的女孩子打架，课上睡觉，逃学的路上顺便扶老奶奶过马路的类型。  
看不出来也有这个癖好。  
大夫心里摇头。  
周泽楷看表面也乖巧得很啊。  
所以什么都不奇怪。  
人是复杂的动物，单看外表，十之八九会判断错误。

周泽楷很淡定地招呼他过来给孙翔看背伤，孙翔听话地坐着，拆绷带的时候纱布扯着皮肉，大概很疼。孙翔咬着下唇，双手用力握着周泽楷的胳膊，一脸坚毅。  
周泽楷另一只手扶着孙翔肩膀，看纱布一圈圈绕开，血肉模糊的后背露出来的刹那周泽楷整个身体不易察觉地颤了一下，他声音有点抖，“用最好的药。”说完又求证地看了大夫一眼，“真不会留病根？”  
大夫心里晃了一下，这反应，在周泽楷脸上出现太神奇了。他很肯定地回复，“看着吓人，但都是皮外伤，养养就好了。一星期之后就差不多能好全乎，不过可能会留疤。”  
“是不是很恐怖的那种疤？”孙翔听到后很兴奋，“我一直想弄一个，可帅了！”  
周泽楷无奈地看了他一眼，跟大夫说能不留就不留。  
孙翔不满地嘟囔了几句，不过看意思是一切都听周泽楷的。

后来那疤终究还是留下了，像和尚脑袋上的戒疤一样的几个粉色圆孔，钉子扎进去太深，很难毫无痕迹，倒是不近看也看不出来。孙翔本来就白，粉色的疤痕在背上并不明显。周泽楷还算满意，孙翔对留了不帅气的疤腹诽了几下就忘了。反正伤疤在背上，他又看不见。  
周泽楷很喜欢亲他的背，从脖子后边延着关节一寸一寸亲下去，舌尖在圆圆的伤疤处来回打圈儿，孙翔每次都被他弄的痒痒的要挣开，周泽楷揽着他的腰把挣扎镇压下去，孙翔的脊背顺势弯成一个好看的弧。  
天长日久，背上的疤痕变成了敏感点，被周泽楷舔一下孙翔腰就发软，瞪向周泽楷的双眼也瞬间变得毫无气势可言。  
周泽楷就想，留个疤未必不是好事。

以上都是后话，大夫给孙翔换完了药，孙翔伸展了一下，站起来准备走。迈开的步子幅度大了点，孙翔脸色瞬间不太好看。  
“后面痛？”周泽楷想哪怕准备措施和善后都做得不错，第一次该疼的还是疼。  
孙翔愤怒摇头，死不认账，威胁道：“你胡说什么！”  
周泽楷随着他走出门诊部，手在孙翔腰上捏了几把，孙翔吸着气躲开，周泽楷拉住他，半蹲下，温热的手掌在孙翔腰部有节奏的按压揉捏。孙翔被弄的舒服，就老实地站着任周泽楷动作，某处的疼痛一点点化开，揉散，像涟漪一样一圈圈消逝掉。孙翔以俯视视角盯着周泽楷，那张脸现在微微低着，睫毛低垂，眼睑下一片柔和的阴影，表情很认真，动作很温柔。孙翔怔怔看着他，人生第一次觉得一辈子都跟某个人呆在一起也不错。虽然以他的年纪，根本不懂一辈子是个什么东西。但这一刻的确有什么东西在变得与众不同，如果说刚才他只是因为自己睡了周泽楷，出于道义必须得负责，那么现在他的心正在悄无声息地变的轻盈柔软，而使他发生变化的原因，只是周泽楷这个人而已。

4.  
第二天孙翔光明正大地从周泽楷的卧室里走出来，身上穿着周泽楷的衣服，他的衬衫被周泽楷撕烂了。  
现在算是假期，这么早没人起床，所以一路上没遇到人。孙翔也不在乎会不会遇到谁，以及遇上了对方看他这样会作何猜想。  
他略烦躁地掏出钥匙开了自己房门，行李箱随便一丢。房间打理的挺干净，就是稍微有点空，把东西摆摆应该就差不多了。  
一个新房间。

孙翔十几岁就离开家四处闯荡，单战队就换了三个，住过的小格子房少说也得两位数。但孙翔觉得这间不太一样。  
这是属于他的，离周泽楷最近的一间。打开门，直走，过几个房门就能见到。  
觉察到这个真相时孙翔不屑地哼了一声。  
他对这是什么地方不算在意，只要能打荣耀，何时何地以哪个战队的名义对他毫无区别。轮回比较吸引他的是二连冠，这里似乎是最接近冠军的地方。  
也是周泽楷的母队，五年前周泽楷选择在这里生活和奋斗，两年前的周泽楷带着这支队伍拿了两个冠军，站上第一人顶峰。那个时候自己在做什么？  
我在挑战赛里瞎折腾。孙翔用嘲讽的调调回答自己。  
不是不低落，但其实回忆起来孙翔也没有特别的感想，过去的就是过去了，后悔唾弃什么的，太浪费时间。  
他得往前走。  
又是一个新地方，又是一个新起点。  
拳头无声地攥紧。  
我总会变得更强。

孙翔简单收拾了一下屋子，他行李不多，可以说相当少，一台电脑，几件衣服，一直随身带着的几样小东西，没了。  
他全部的生活就这样而已。  
除了荣耀没大有别的。  
孙翔打开电脑，登陆荣耀，账号卡还没给他，只能开小号去玩网游。刚一上线就有个神枪手敲他，他眼皮一跳。  
“周泽楷？”  
打完发出去。  
对方没说话，不说话就是默认了。  
孙翔毫不客气地找他进PK场。  
两人胡乱杀了几把。他们很久没这样单对单PK了，而上一次他们单挑孙翔还是个狂剑士。转型做战斗法师的孙翔依然是他玩狂剑士的风格，张狂激烈毫不收敛，一副“老子把弱点爆给你你也得能打中啊”的嚣张嘴脸。  
对面的神枪手冷静机敏地动作，维持两人的距离在射程范围又不至于太接近。孙翔这样对着网游里的其他玩家也许能起到震慑作用，但他面对的可是周泽楷。什么样的气焰到枪王那里都会消于无形，更何况孙翔的弱点，本来就没有谁比周泽楷更清楚。在孙翔还是个小菜鸟时候周泽楷就看着他操作，长久以来的习惯性弱点孙翔并没有完全克服。  
几乎是轻而易举的，周泽楷完虐了孙翔。  
孙翔不服气再战，枪王好整以暇地陪着。  
若干局之后，孙翔像掉进冰窟里，他被周泽楷大血量从第一局连虐到最后一局，不敢置信好吗？  
“我有那么弱吗？”孙翔爆手速发过去。  
对面回的非常快，两个字一个标点符号，特意换了更明显的颜色，“呵呵。”  
孙翔暴躁了，这人就是这么讨厌。  
在外人面前好像多谦虚多低调，到他这里就怎么看怎么欠揍。  
他噼里啪啦打了一堆脏话，正打算怒摁回车键的时候突然没了兴致。  
怒火随时钟的滴滴答答一点点凉了，他也怀疑起自己是不是真的很弱，不是从这一刻开始的，来轮回之前，挑战赛败给兴欣，或者更早的从拿到一叶之秋起，怀疑的种子种下，慢慢生根发芽，最终用丝丝藤蔓紧紧缠住他。  
可是我已经够努力了啊。  
孙翔几乎是默认了某个事实，转而去思考自己为什么努力了却依然很弱。  
是的，很弱。  
被周泽楷虐成这样还不够弱吗？  
孙翔鄙夷地撇撇嘴。  
滴的消息提示音响了一下，周泽楷发来一条信息，“难受？”  
孙翔看见这仨字心口一堵，“你特别惹人烦你知道吗？”  
“呵呵。”看来是说对了。  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，”孙翔不紧不慢地打字，他一点也不生气，或许他跟以前的自己差别并不大，成长有限。但年龄到底是以有厚度的时间在叠加，他按照习惯炸毛，却懒得再配以同样激烈的情绪，“你呵呵够了吗？”  
这次换对方良久不发一语。  
孙翔没耐心等他说话，“我去虐菜找点信心了！拜拜！你找别人呵呵去吧！！”  
说完秒退了PK场。

孙翔走了，周泽楷挺无趣，直接退出游戏。  
孙翔微妙地变了，以前他可不会这么直白地示弱，只会越挫越勇，然后再被挫。  
每个人都会变，也没什么大不了的，周泽楷不指望任何人在自己既定的印象里停步不前，包括孙翔。他从很久之前就准备目睹一个长大了的孙翔，虽然长期以来那人似乎一直是个孩子，浑身尖刺不管不顾，把南墙撞出一个大窟窿也不肯回头。既不体谅别人，也不珍惜自己。蛮横无比地往前冲。  
磕不到才比较奇怪。  
孙翔转会嘉世后发挥的一塌糊涂，周泽楷看他的比赛录像，觉得事情的发展自然合理。之前越云的弱势掩盖了孙翔的妄自尊大和莽撞，而到了嘉世这种整体强势的豪门，孙翔的短板必然暴露无遗，如果不改变，他就只能是嘉世的危机而非转机。所以嘉世会出局，周泽楷毫不意外。  
两年里，周泽楷带着轮回两次摘取桂冠，孙翔在嘉世的泥沼里不停跌跟头。  
他们没多联系。  
孙翔加过周泽楷网游账号的好友，用那个狂剑士的账号。转型成战斗法师后孙翔想反正网游里也见不到周泽楷了，就没再加。至于职业选手群，他和孙翔都不太说话，当时他们都很忙，没时间闲聊。  
他们的路就这么岔开了。  
周泽楷一度以为他和孙翔就这样了，本来就不牢固的关系随着各自生活的改变时过境迁，直至连回忆都消弭无形。  
天真到没心没肺，善良和恶毒都纯属无心，见义勇为更多是为了耍帅，孙翔就是这么一个小坏蛋，周泽楷带着笑意回忆他，再没见过比孙翔更自我到自私的人。然而神奇的，周泽楷一直笃定着一点，如果孙翔在乎的世界里除了孙翔自己还有别的什么，那一定有一部分是关于周泽楷的。从他们相识开始，孙翔就自觉不自觉地在周泽楷面前退让，或者在周泽楷相关的事情上退让，这种退让就像一条铁则，贯穿他们关系的始终。周泽楷有理由认为他跟孙翔不合时宜地纠缠了这么久，重要原因之一就是他真的非常享受孙翔给予的这种独特。  
而这种独特似乎并没有随着两人的疏远而消失。  
孙翔带着一身倦意风尘仆仆地来到轮回，周泽楷占据地利观察他，孙翔试图寻找什么，他一遍一遍扫视周围，带着明显的期待，直到周泽楷起身走出去，孙翔的双眼终于找到焦点。那一瞬间周泽楷看的非常清楚，孙翔像是一个疲惫的旅客终于到家，他望着周泽楷，整个人缓慢又安稳地鲜亮起来。  
带着满身灰尘，重新闪闪发光。

然而他不快乐。  
周泽楷直视过孙翔的眼睛后就确认了这一点。  
孙翔很少不快乐，能被他走心的事太少，没心没肺的人往往快乐的极轻易。周泽楷印象中孙翔没有半点不快乐的理由，单挑输了一次又一次依然能生气勃勃地张牙舞爪，“明天就赢回来！”  
再相逢，孙翔却一副快乐不起来的样子。  
周泽楷说不上弥漫在心尖上的是什么情绪。  
而且他饿了。  
非常饿。  
见面会一结束他就把孙翔拽到自己房间里，不管不顾地做了一回。孙翔觉察到周泽楷想做什么时，亦是非常温顺地迎合了。  
就如以前的每一次。  
周泽楷内心可以说是满意的，孙翔仍然习惯于满足他。  
孙翔的身体也依然让他着迷。  
于公于私各种意义上，轮回队长周泽楷非常欢迎孙翔来到轮回。

而在刚刚，周泽楷察觉了孙翔的另一个改变。  
这个改变让周泽楷措手不及，茫然伸手却什么都抓不住的空落感。  
周泽楷闭眼思考。  
他得弄明白并且习惯孙翔身上的改变。

5.  
孙翔背上的伤定期去诊所看，每次拆绷带换药周泽楷都陪着，周泽楷觉得等孙翔好了，自己的胳膊也差不多要被孙翔捏碎了。  
但每次孙翔习惯性拉他手臂时周泽楷都犹豫着没说话，换个枕头不是什么难事，但看着孙翔那理所当然的样子，他就莫名难以启齿。当然，让周泽楷开口本来难度就不小。  
大夫说得很准，差不多一周后卸绷带，剩下的任其自然愈合，不用再来看大夫了。  
失了这层联系，周泽楷和孙翔就基本没什么见面机会了，他们本来就是毫无交集的两个人，萍水相逢来了一段缘分，缘分用完了就该散了。周泽楷没大在意，日子照旧过，他还是时不时得在巷子里打架，圈子里的一些破事儿，或者好勇斗狠的比拼，打嘛，周泽楷拍拍衣服上沾的灰尘，脸上没有表情。  
如果不是孙翔再次出现在巷子口，周泽楷认为自己会彻底忘掉这个人。

那天周泽楷如往常一样踏进巷子，他本能地保持警惕，多年的经验让他能轻易判断出这里有个人试图针对他。只是很奇怪，他没感受到惯有的敌意。  
他绷紧神经进入，却看见了孙翔，中学生穿着校服斜倚在墙上，一条腿不耐烦地抖着，在等人。  
是在等我。周泽楷站在另一端看孙翔，孙翔感觉到什么看回来。  
晚霞在孙翔背后盛放如焰，周泽楷走近他，夕阳在孙翔眼里点起蜡烛般的小火苗，余晖铺张的橘红色放肆地洒遍孙翔全身，他整个人因金灿灿的光彩而看上去极具攻击力，孙翔就像要打架一样死盯着周泽楷，随着周泽楷的靠近他唇角逐渐勾起一个嚣张的笑容。  
周泽楷用同样的眼神回视他，滚烫的视线焦灼在一起，狭窄小巷的一方天地温度陡升。  
周泽楷先开口，音色已然暗哑，“背，好了？”  
孙翔刚做出一个点头的趋势便被周泽楷狠压在墙上，火热的舌头撞进口腔，孙翔不客气地啃咬回去，两条舌头纠缠不休，唾液与唾液急速交融，多余的唾液自嘴角流出，两个人疯了一样攫取对方的味道。  
他想孙翔。  
唇齿相触的一刻这句话在周泽楷心里狂飞乱舞，他想念他身上青涩的气息，想念他柔软的双唇和笨拙的回应，想念这双黑漆漆的眸子因为自己沾染情欲的难耐模样，更想念这具身体在自己的操弄下打开、迎合，迅速布满自己的痕迹。  
欲火在曼妙的回忆和触手可及的现实里烧的一发不可收拾，他扯开孙翔的衣服，白色的皮肤大片大片暴露在干燥的空气里，周泽楷手掌碾过，簇簇火苗噼里啪啦地烧起来，胸前红樱充血挺立，孙翔溺水一样地喘着，身子脱力地下滑，周泽楷捞住他，更凶狠地把他压进墙里。粗粝的砖石摩擦后背，周泽楷在前胸啃噬吸咬，疼痛挟裹着麻痒冲击大脑皮层，孙翔脑袋枕着石壁，借助冰凉的砖头缓解情欲的煎熬。  
“周泽楷……”  
手指插进头发，压抑的嗓音是最好的催情剂，周泽楷眸光暗下几分，他架开孙翔的双腿，某个所在溢出黏液，他早就硬了，像忍受了很久终于忍无可忍，他火热的性器借着孙翔下滑的身体狠狠捅进深处，被撕裂的剧痛和汹涌而来的快感熔尽了神智，孙翔只余下“呜呜”呻吟的力气。周泽楷握着孙翔的腰大力抽插，每一下都顶尽最深的地方，孙翔被他卡在墙壁，随着律动身体一下一下撞击在身后的砖石上。  
在孙翔觉得自己要被撞碎的时候，滚烫的液体泼在身后，怪异的感觉让他瞬间睁大了双眼。  
然后是性器缓慢拔出带来的微弱刺激。  
结束了。  
孙翔力气尽失地倒进周泽楷怀里，周泽楷撩开他汗湿的额发，孙翔的脸依然蒸的发红，嘴唇肿着。昏黄的夕阳光飘在锁骨处的窝里，皮肤泛起朦胧的光泽，胸膛宛如一块生辉的白玉，斑斑点点的咬痕覆在上面。精液顺着腿根流成几股。  
孙翔累了，闭着眼睛，一副不想动的样子。  
周泽楷揽住他，一只手按在孙翔腰上，刚才他动作不轻，那里一定很痛，小心揉捏了几下，孙翔皱着眉睁眼，意识到自己在光天化日下几乎全裸，他羞愤地扶着周泽楷试图自己站着，“居然在这里做了，我一定是疯了。”  
我也疯了，看见你就把持不住。周泽楷心道。  
黑夜正在降临，小巷子里鬼气森森，在这种地方做爱，就像噩梦一样。  
可的确很爽，周泽楷刚才只解了裤链，他现在衣冠楚楚，欲望纾解，心情相当不错，跟衣衫不整狼狈不堪，连路都走不利落的孙翔形成鲜明对比。  
孙翔艰难地穿衣服，他摸着自己脖颈上的吻痕，“你在这里留下印子了吧，叫人看见我还要不要混了。”  
周泽楷不说话，带孙翔往巷子深处走，他在这里有间小房子。  
巷子七弯八拐，跟迷宫一样。孙翔几乎要怀疑周泽楷迷路了连自己家都找不到的时候，周泽楷拐进了一个僻巷，独门独户的一间小院子，黑漆漆的显然没人。  
“你家？”  
“你一个人住？”  
周泽楷没理会他的问题，开了门，把他拉进去。  
很大的房子，就是空了点，一张单人床，一个柜子和一张书桌，桌子上齐刷刷摆了一排书，那些书孙翔一看就头疼。电脑摆在另一角。  
孙翔四处打量着，周泽楷已经端了热水进来。  
“躺床上。”周泽楷命令。  
“干什么？”孙翔不明其意，周泽楷直接拉住他手腕把他推床上。  
“脱衣服。”再命令。  
“你想做啥？”孙翔挺烦他这种命令语气，“我现在不想做，腰疼。”  
周泽楷真想叫他闭嘴，他把孙翔的裤子扯掉，校服裤子本就宽松，孙翔更是出奇的瘦，一拉就拉掉了。周泽楷格开他双腿，毛巾沾了热水，擦了擦他后边。  
孙翔脸红了。  
周泽楷顺便给他擦了擦腿，把精液弄干净。  
毛巾丢到水盆里，“头几次做，照顾好自己。”周泽楷提醒孙翔。孙翔还太生涩，男人精虫上脑的时候什么都做得出来，自己刚刚也控制不住地直接在巷子里做了。孙翔太不靠谱了，他担心孙翔不注意伤到自己，毕竟男人的那种地方并不是天生用来做爱的。  
这个年纪的男孩不懂就罢了，一旦懂了，躁动的性欲便如野草一般疯长，完全压抑不下来。周泽楷也是这个年纪里过来的。  
如果要进这个圈子，首先得学会保护自己。  
可惜孙翔完全没领会周泽楷话里的深意，他舔舔下唇，很难为情的模样，“周泽楷，你，你平常，”他磕磕巴巴的，“多久，那，那啥一次？”  
“？”问这个做什么。  
见他不懂，孙翔似乎有点生气，鼓着腮帮子不太高兴，“我们约个时间做爱，我想做！”孙翔没多少迂回的耐心。  
周泽楷脑子里转了几个想法，最后道：“可以。”反正自己不吃亏，孙翔是不错的对象。  
孙翔高兴了，躺倒，“你这几天为什么一直不联系我，我想找你也找不到，只能到那条巷子里碰碰运气，还好遇上了。”  
“哦对，你也没要我的联系方式，没法联系我。”孙翔自己想通了，拍了下脑袋，“我还挺生气你不联系我的，白气了，真吃亏。”  
孙翔可以去说单口相声了。周泽楷略无语。不过他的确没想要再联络孙翔，分开后他并没有再想起这个少年，他早过了把来一发当真的年龄。  
孙翔倒是很当真，目测还想长期约炮。  
不过也没什么，他还小，长大了就懂的拥抱更宽广的世界了。  
周泽楷压力不大。  
况且孙翔先跟着他算是不错的选择，起码自己不会弄伤对方。  
孙翔愉悦地跟周泽楷交换了手机号，周泽楷说孙翔有需要就来这里找他。拿到了口头合同的孙翔很满意，整个人都沉浸在愉悦的情绪里。

天色不算晚，周泽楷打开电脑，他准备玩几把游戏。  
不算纯消遣，周泽楷打算走职业路线，每天熟熟手是必修课。  
孙翔靠过来看着，他也喜欢玩这个游戏，技巧性的东西很懂，“卧槽好帅，这都能做到，厉害啊。”  
“揍他！”  
“哎你为什么绕过去，直接打啊！”  
“靠你太阴了，居然这样。”  
“对，就这样！射死他！！”  
“……”  
“……”  
孙翔充当背景解说喋喋不休，尽出昏招，神烦。  
周泽楷懒得搭理他，后来周泽楷对垃圾话的免疫力高达1000%，他就想这里边得给孙翔记个大功。

打完了，在孙翔的强烈要求下周泽楷加了孙翔好友，孙翔玩的是狂剑士，看级数和技能点都不错。  
“我们一定得P一把！”孙翔摩拳擦掌。  
周泽楷也好奇他实力，点头。

下了游戏两人打算睡觉，孙翔一边脱衣服一边借着灯光检查身体，“我身上全是你咬的牙印子，都咬出血了！上次也这样，好几天都没消。”  
那叫吻痕……周泽楷懒得搭理他。  
孙翔脱的赤条条趴床上占山为王，周泽楷挤开半个床位，单人床本来空间就小，孙翔再摆个大字型就没他的地方了。  
孙翔滚到一边。  
周泽楷把他翻过来看他背，想检查下背伤好成什么样了。  
结果除了旧伤，又看到青青紫紫一片，还有一道一道的擦痕。  
周泽楷用手指头轻轻抚摸擦出的伤痕，还挺新的，发炎肿成了一道道粗条。  
反应过来，可能是刚才自己把他摁在墙上磨的，巷子用砖头砌的，皮肤磨上不留点痕迹才怪。  
些许愧疚，周泽楷低下头舔了舔新添的红痕，唾液消毒。  
孙翔感觉到了问周泽楷干嘛，孙翔想如果周泽楷想的话他也不介意再来一发。  
周泽楷压住他，从上到下把他背上的伤舔了一遍。  
孙翔被他舔的痒痒的，这种痒慢慢滋进心里，很快，孙翔觉得自己浑身都痒痒的。  
他等着周泽楷进一步动作，结果周泽楷舔完背部就停了。  
孙翔愤愤，“为什么不继续？”  
周泽楷挑眉，这小孩果然很饥渴。  
投怀送抱没道理不收，周泽楷把孙翔掀过来，里里外外又吃了一遍。

第二天孙翔醒来发现自己昨夜把嗓子都叫哑了，他羞耻地钻进被子里。周泽楷已经起床洗漱，外边传来周泽楷洗洗刷刷的声音，晨光透过帘子照进来，满房间都是周泽楷身上的干净味道。  
然后周泽楷进来了，发现孙翔醒了，轻轻道了一句，“早。”  
孙翔看着他，也说了声“早”，用哑掉的声音。  
听到自己的嗓音孙翔怒瞪周泽楷，无声传达信息：都是你害的！  
周泽楷擦擦额发上垂下的水珠，一种奇异的感觉漫上心头。有个家伙大喇喇闯进他的空间，睡着他的床盖着他的被子，还能很有底气地骂他。  
然后他居然并不讨厌。

6.  
退了PK场孙翔也不想找人单挑了，他还没沦落到真要靠虐菜找信心的地步。他跟着人刷了几个副本，难度参差不齐，他控制手速，一马当先地轰死了无数NPC，最后又去挑BOSS。他非常生猛，让一起刷本的人毫无用武之地。刷了几次人家也不想玩了，毕竟赢了不错，但大家玩网游还是要找找乐趣，不想干等着看天上掉馅饼。  
孙翔连本都没得刷了，就只能四处瞎逛看风景。逛久了也觉得无聊，游戏里的风景能有什么好看。  
手机响了，他看了看是周泽楷，他来电话干什么？孙翔惊讶着接了。  
“在干什么？”接电话的速度很快，应该没在打游戏。  
“看风景，”孙翔闷闷的，“本来跟几个玩家一起刷本，后来他们不鸟我了。”  
话筒那边没声音。  
“靠，别以为你不出声我就不知道你在笑话我。”孙翔恨恨的。  
“又被嫌弃了？”以前刷网游副本孙翔就是一匹独狼，偶尔一起还好，总这样，哪怕手残的妹子们也不想只当看客。  
“哼。”  
周泽楷又重新登陆了游戏，给孙翔报了个坐标，“一起。”  
“别逗了我们一起刷副本？”孙翔说，“你自己就能爆BOSS了还拖上我干什么，浪费资源。”  
“一起。”周泽楷加重语气重复。  
孙翔嘴里还嘟囔着，手已经开始动作去找周泽楷了。  
周泽楷一用这种平板的声音说祈使句孙翔就招架不住，总是不自觉地跟着周泽楷的指示行动。  
“我先挂了！”又被周泽楷指挥了，孙翔很烦，扣了电话。  
周泽楷等着孙翔来，刷两人本。

背景图刷出来孙翔“切”了一声，实在是太闲了这种本他们两个人刷？周泽楷什么时候无聊成这样了。  
“我旁观。”周泽楷发来一条消息。  
嗯？孙翔看着这条消息，这是苦力让我一个人做的意思？  
算了，孙翔观察了下地图开始移动，鬼知道周泽楷在想什么。  
周泽楷占据高地，随着孙翔的跑动在山上移动，把孙翔锁定在他射程内。孙翔察觉到周泽楷在跟着他，但他向来猜不到周泽楷葫芦里卖的什么药，也就懒得理了。  
他以惯常的状态扫荡NPC，还好整以暇地展示了几个没用但是很酷炫的操作。他想耍耍帅。  
结果周泽楷的枪子就招呼过来了。  
队友之间不造成伤害，但傻子也看出来这发子弹是正冲着战斗法师的，联盟的枪王大大会射失准？搞笑呢。  
“你打我干什么？！”  
理所当然的没回答。  
“有病！”  
孙翔骂了一句，继续打，结果一发子弹又射到他脚边，他前进的节奏顿时一堵。  
高山上的周泽楷衣带当风地立着，很帅很沉着，但孙翔真想揍他。他行动很好地反应了心情，对着周泽楷发了个大招，可惜距离略远，连神枪手的衣服边都没碰着就失了力道。  
周泽楷倒是又一发子弹射中了他。  
与此同时BOSS也从地图掩护里出来给了他一个撞头击。  
刚才他跨过去的话肯定得中埋伏。  
“专心打BOSS。”周泽楷发来一条。  
孙翔看出来刚才周泽楷是在帮他，但他还是不服气。  
“入了埋伏我也能灭了它，不就是掉几点血嘛有什么？！你别乱射我！”  
枪王没回答，一只手枪对着战斗法师做了瞄准。  
“嘭——”  
靠！孙翔想早晚有一天他要把某个神枪手虐的找不着北。

孙翔继续大发神威刷本，周泽楷的枪子时不时对准了他往外射。孙翔估计这次周泽楷的押枪术应该是全攒在他身上了。  
孙翔怒气冲冲地赢了。  
PK！  
界面一切换，孙翔迅速把邀战指令发过去。  
是可忍孰不可忍，虽然刚被枪王在PK场完虐了好几局，但他现在亟需揍枪王一顿泻火，揍不死再说。  
枪王干脆利落地拒绝了他。  
对方拒绝了您的邀请消息弹出来，孙翔几乎要绝倒。  
周泽楷的消息框浮现，枪王大人闲闲地敲字。  
“花哨无用的操作太多。”  
“阅读地图能力非常差。”  
“危机时刻攻击队友忽略BOSS。”  
“情绪极易被挑动。”  
“……”  
“……”  
一条一条，把刚才孙翔暴露出的问题扔过来，孙翔深深觉得脸疼。  
“这只是个网游副本，如果是团战会怎样？”  
“孙翔队员，好好思考一下。”  
“你的队长——周泽楷留。”

接着周泽楷的头像就黑了。  
留下孙翔一个人站在空落落的PK场里，心情复杂。  
周泽楷头一次跟他说这么多话。  
还他妈地摆起队长的架子了。

7.  
孙翔对游戏有种叫人吃惊的狂热。  
周泽楷本身对待游戏也非常认真，认真到把打游戏当做职业选择纳入计划。但孙翔远比他过分的多，游戏仿佛孙翔的日常需要，像水和食物一样属于必需品。严重点说，没有会死。  
太疯狂了。  
周泽楷坐在旁边看孙翔操作，他看得出来孙翔技术非常顶尖，这是天才和努力一起作用才能达到的高度。他进入游戏状态时专注的可怕，世界统统消失，只余他自己，还有他的对手。情绪也只剩对赢的渴望，整个人展示出近乎狂乱的迷醉。  
手速催的周泽楷都感到心惊肉跳。  
周泽楷想自己不能再犹豫了，他伸手，抓住了孙翔手指。  
突然被打断，孙翔怒不可遏地试图抽出自己的手，身体比理智先一步攻击，眼看就要伤害到周泽楷，周泽楷摆出格挡的姿势。孙翔现在可能就像犯了毒瘾一样不清醒。  
沉迷游戏的少年都会这样吗？  
周泽楷不清楚。

预期的疼痛并没有降临，发现是周泽楷，孙翔的拳脚堪堪停住了。  
他扫了一眼屏幕，大血量领先的狂剑士停在PK场上生生被人砍死了。  
“你干嘛突然抓我？！”见是周泽楷，孙翔怒焰虽仍烧的很高，但身体先放松了。  
周泽楷也随着他放松下来，依然握住孙翔手指，轻轻揉捏着孙翔骨节。  
“克制一点。”周泽楷解释道。孙翔现在还年轻，单打普通玩家就消耗身体极限到这个地步，太轻率也对自己太不负责了。  
孙翔任他握着，刚才没意识到，停下了手指的痉挛感才浮现出来。他轻轻哼了一声，“以后我打游戏的时候别突然碰我，以前在网吧的时候有人只是碰我一下，都被我打掉半颗牙。突然抓我手这是不想活了的节奏。我可不想伤着你。”  
呵呵。周泽楷内心冷笑，孙翔这纯靠直觉的打架技术跟他不是一个段位，刚才孙翔即使打下来了周泽楷也能挡回去。  
他捋着孙翔手指，没说话。  
孙翔这种痴迷度，过犹不及了。  
但周泽楷也不懂怎样跟孙翔表达清楚。  
只能先由他去。

孙翔极热衷和周泽楷PK，孙翔对神枪手神乎其神的押枪技非常感兴趣，每次见周泽楷在线都发来PK邀请。孙翔也很强，在周泽楷遇到的玩家里数一数二，高手都乐于挑战和被挑战，周泽楷也喜欢陪他练练。  
慢慢地，两个人一起打游戏的时间倒比滚在一起做爱的时间还多了。  
孙翔的角色和孙翔如出一辙，像自焚的蜡烛一样激烈，不对，蜡烛这词太温和，燃烧然后自爆的手榴弹还比较合适一点。精力只能集中于对手，招式大开大合，就是个光波放射球，对周围环境浑不入心。对付技术上差距大的对手还好，面对技术基本持平的周泽楷孙翔就赚不到什么便宜了。周泽楷习惯用地图搞死他，然后在孙翔目瞪口呆又垂头丧气的时候握住孙翔还在键盘上收势不能的双手，给他按揉手指。  
“克制。”周泽楷只有这两个字。  
偶尔揉着揉着就亲上了，周泽楷低头舔孙翔轻颤的指节，细细啃咬孙翔指肚上的皮肤，过电一样的酥麻感从指节直冲全身。周泽楷把孙翔放倒在椅子上，用牙齿一个一个地解开孙翔的衬衣扣子，顺着胸膛舔出湿漉漉的水痕。两人借着电脑的微弱光线，在“荣耀”两个大字背景下做爱。周泽楷那间小房子的桌旁布满俩人兵荒马乱的淫靡痕迹。  
以至于孙翔很久都不能直视周泽楷的椅子，他在上边嗯嗯啊啊太多次了，一看就脸红。

和周泽楷在一起的日子太过轻松恣意，身心的欲望都被满足的无以复加。孙翔早就忘了他不认识周泽楷的时候是如何度过自己的日复一日。  
但人生向来有很多意外，给平静的生活带来一点小波澜。  
这天周泽楷照常回家，巷子口站着一个人，高挑，头发及肩的长度，顾盼间有微弱的挑逗意味。集合这些要素偏偏还男子气概十足，显得非常体面，真是个奇人。  
这个人是周泽楷的旧识。  
周泽楷停住，等那人走过来，两个人随便地寒暄着，说是寒暄，就是那人单方面地话家常，周泽楷不咸不淡地“嗯”几下了事。  
“不带我去你家坐坐？”  
周泽楷诧异他居然提出这种问题。除了孙翔，没人去过他家。  
周泽楷没搭腔，拒绝的意味一目了然。这种态度似乎刺伤了对方，男人笑的特别难看。  
“最近玩养成玩的很开心么？”他承认自己这话带着恶意。  
周泽楷不说话，看向他神色里多了几分警告味道。  
“上未成年人很爽吗周泽楷？以前没看出你好这一口。”男人故作轻松地抖腿，观察着周泽楷神情，然后双腿渐渐收住。  
周泽楷向来古井般沉静的眼睛里燃起一缕罕见的愤怒，这股怒意让他的眼睛愈发透亮。周泽楷皮相太好，整个人透着股又危险又迷人的气息。  
男人的呼吸一时滞住。  
“乱说话不是好习惯。”周泽楷几乎是一字一顿，他不擅长说长句，“我们没那么熟。”  
男人像听了世界上最好笑的笑话一样笑起来，“不是吧周泽楷，你认真了？”  
周泽楷盯着他。  
男人情不自禁地凑近周泽楷，周泽楷厌恶地偏过脸去，男人切了一声，但他没有就此退开，继续强硬地上前，试图亲吻。  
周泽楷捏住他后颈，力道加大，男人吃痛地弯下身体，他不甘心地出拳，周泽楷偏头闪开，拳头砸进了墙上，砖屑扑簌簌地掉下来。  
男人收回手笑自己，“真狼狈。”  
周泽楷看着男人松开拳头，手掌外部鲜血淋漓，砖头红色的碎渣渗进皮肤里。  
周泽楷想起某天他把孙翔压在墙上做爱，推压的力度未必比这个小，孙翔身上伤成那样也是理所当然了。  
心里温柔牵动。  
“去诊所。”周泽楷开口，他和男人到底是朋友。  
男人打完这拳，一下子轻松起来似地耸耸肩。两个人熟门熟路去找诊所，大夫用酒精给男人做了消毒，棉签一点点挑出砖屑。男人伸着手疼的龇牙咧嘴。  
周泽楷看着好笑，想孙翔在这里活受罪的时候倒是非常坚强。  
孙翔强撑着表示自己不疼的模样浮现眼前，周泽楷不知道自己此刻的神情带点宁谧的温柔。  
大夫面上不动声色，心里的小九九先拐了七八个弯。这俩人的关系就他所知不太一般。  
也没什么不一般，敞开了说就是来过一发的普通朋友。  
周泽楷原则上不跟朋友做，他只例外了一次。周泽楷自认为同样的错误他不会犯第二次，所以不会再有什么不一般了。

收拾完伤口，两个人一前一后走出巷子。  
“你这次是认真的？”男人还是问了一句。  
周泽楷不置可否，绕过了这个问题，“别管我的私事。”  
男人对他的情况似乎清楚得很，周泽楷本能反感。  
男人一副尴尬的神色，他也是个知趣的人，“保证不会有第二次了。”转身欲走。  
周泽楷在他身后补充了一句，“离他远点。”  
不点名，男人也知道这个“他”是指孙翔。

目送男人走了，周泽楷回家。  
屋里黑着，但院子的大门是开着的，孙翔在里边。  
在里边为什么不开灯？  
周泽楷内心有模糊的预感，他焦躁起来，加快脚步进门。  
屋里寂然地黑着。孙翔弓着背坐在床上，不知道在想什么。听到动静，孙翔猛然回身。  
在黑暗里，如兽类的眼睛，警惕而闪闪发光。  
周泽楷也没开灯，走近他，手触上孙翔背的一刹那孙翔整个人都僵硬了。  
孙翔看到自己和那人在一起了，周泽楷判断，就是不知道看到了哪部分。  
孙翔凶狠地扑过来，把周泽楷压在身子底下，他用尽全身力气吻住周泽楷，舌头粗暴扫过周泽楷喉咙内每一寸皮肤，翻搅唾液吸吮舌头。周泽楷试图伸出舌头回应孙翔，被孙翔用舌头抵回来，拒绝周泽楷的探索。他赌气一样用舌头扫荡周泽楷的口腔，嘴里满是苦味儿。  
双唇分开牵出一缕银线。  
孙翔嫌恶地啐了一口，吐吐过量的唾液，一边平息呼吸一边死瞪周泽楷。  
“再来！”孙翔咬咬牙，又扑过来和周泽楷接吻。  
孙翔像害恶心一样亲我。  
这个想法让周泽楷非常不快，他试图推开孙翔，孙翔不顾他的推拒死死抱住他亲，几乎是在强迫。周泽楷无可奈何，握住他下颌，单手用力，孙翔骨节咔嚓作响，被动地松开嘴巴。  
很疼。  
孙翔摸着自己下巴，气苦的厉害，丝丝拉拉的疼痛折磨着他，喉间血气翻涌。无声的黑暗里两个人用沉默对垒，比安静孙翔永远不是周泽楷的对手，他用手背擦了擦溢出唇角的唾液，他认败了还不行吗。孙翔重新扑上去，用力撕周泽楷的衣服，盘扣太复杂扯不开，他也顾不上了，直接“嘶”一声扯烂了布料，破碎的衬衫半挂在周泽楷身上，孙翔用牙齿撕咬周泽楷暴露在空气里的皮肤。取悦的事他不会做，牙齿粗暴地刮擦皮肤，只能带来疼痛而毫无快意。周泽楷吃痛推开他，孙翔用力抵着周泽楷推拒的手发狠地咬周泽楷。发疯的孙翔完全不可理喻，周泽楷不再顾忌，用了擒拿技把他猛的掀翻在床上，膝盖抵住下身，全面遏制孙翔的动作。  
周泽楷想他们这是在打架，而非做爱。  
用狼狈的姿势趴在周泽楷身下，孙翔觉得屈辱，他口中发出不甘的低吼，奋力动作。周泽楷压住孙翔，伏下身亲他，沿着深深的脊线一路下滑，很温柔的吻，他试图安抚孙翔，他想要解释。  
然而张开口却找不到词汇。  
平生第一次对自己感到深深无力。  
无法表达，只能行动。掰开孙翔的臀缝舔开紧涩的甬道，舌尖烫的几乎要化开。若有若无的挑逗是更撩人的刺激，孙翔口中呜咽，身体终于不再紧绷，缓缓瘫软下来。  
咸涩的湿意漫上心头，周泽楷给他做最温存的扩张，但孙翔心里却一片空洞。孙翔茫然地想起他看到的东西，那个他不认识的男人试图亲吻周泽楷，周泽楷闪开了，两个人打架，周泽楷带他去医治。苦涩像周泽楷身上残留的诊所药味吞噬着孙翔的心。在等周泽楷回来的时间里，孙翔发誓他会把周泽楷的每一寸重新舔干净，连一点气味也剩不下。周泽楷整个都是他的。他也这么做了，用尽力气撕咬对方，仿佛这样就能宣布主权。  
孙翔的身体随着周泽楷动作变换姿势，周泽楷把他翻过来，居高临下。窗外月亮高悬，冷白的月光透过玻璃薄薄地覆在周泽楷皮肤上，月色下周泽楷眉目好似带着几分冷峻，锁骨上被他咬出血来，刺目的红。  
孙翔意识不清地看着周泽楷，一片冰凉。  
有什么东西堵在胸口，压的孙翔难以呼吸，却没有力气反抗。  
他想他放弃了，不肯再跟周泽楷赌气，示弱似的蹭蹭周泽楷，声音发哑，“上我。”  
下身缓慢被撕裂，汹涌的快意随之而来。周泽楷凶狠地顶进甬道最深处，孙翔被抽插地呜咽不止，高热的欲火自灵魂深处放肆燃烧，皮肤相触的地方烫的灼人。  
孙翔一口咬住周泽楷的背，周泽楷抱着他大幅律动，两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，下身连接处沸水一样滚烫。噗滋噗滋的水声和沉沉的喘息声一起，回荡在压抑的空气里。  
孙翔不顾一切地掐住周泽楷。  
他迫切地想在周泽楷身上留下痕迹。  
“用力，”周泽楷的嗓音夹杂着氤氲的情欲，哄小孩子一般的低语，“咬我。”  
周泽楷知道孙翔心里难受。  
他们做过很多很多次，但孙翔从来没有试图弄伤他。  
高潮来临时孙翔习惯咬住自己的手背，周泽楷不忍看他这样，示意孙翔可以咬他的肩膀。但孙翔怎样都不肯用咬周泽楷的方式来发泄疼痛。哪怕是作为消耗更大的承受方，孙翔也一直小心翼翼用自己的方式爱惜周泽楷的身体。看上去大大咧咧的孙翔在某些地方出人意料的温柔，周泽楷并不是没有察觉。  
但今天他几乎是故意地要在周泽楷身上留下痕迹。  
周泽楷觉得心痛。  
孙翔内心的愤怒和恨意通过见血的齿印和指痕传递给周泽楷，认为被背叛又没有立场指责，只能独自吞咽一切的不甘和怨怒。  
那就咬死我吧，如果这样你能好过一点。  
周泽楷再用力撞向孙翔，下身被贯穿的巨大刺激直冲大脑，周泽楷带着孙翔同时攀至顶峰。  
滚烫的液体喷出，粘在皮肤上，再渐渐冰凉。

结束之后周泽楷把孙翔抱在怀里，孙翔疲惫地靠着他。周泽楷有一下没一下亲着孙翔汗湿的额头，像两头发情的动物，撕咬发泄后再也提不起力气，于是片刻的温存得以造访。  
他们做爱从来没这么累过。  
周泽楷低头和孙翔额头相贴。  
孙翔虚弱地伸出手臂回抱住他，“周泽楷……”他哑着嗓子叫他的名字。  
周泽楷轻轻蹭着孙翔鼻尖，柔软的触感，孙翔知道他在听。  
“我爱你。”声音软如梦呓。  
月光安静地洒下来。  
从久远以前，同样的月光见证过无数爱情故事，甜蜜或者酸涩，月光充满怜爱地洒向任何人，永远慈悲。孙翔觉得自己已经翻越了一座大山，可以歇歇了。  
很久了，久到孙翔认为周泽楷不会回应他了，在孙翔努力说服自己入睡并几乎要成功的时候，周泽楷低低的嗓音在孙翔耳侧响起：  
“嗯，我也爱你。”

8.  
天色渐晚，孙翔一边吃泡面一边看比赛录像。  
脑中回放周泽楷堪比世界十大奇迹的长篇大论，他决定截图留恋，这一幕在周泽楷的一生中必然很光辉。  
周泽楷说的他并不是不懂。  
该想明白的他早就想明白了，孙翔认为他智商并没大家说的那样低到夸张。  
为了赢他什么都能做。更何况收敛一下脾气，挖掘一下脑细胞。so easy好吗。  
只是……还是不行。  
告别多年来习惯的作战方式，就像拔智齿一样痛，而且拔牙初期连饭都吃的很辛苦。当然痛完了能好也就罢了，可是……孙翔犹豫了，自己尝试改变，就真的能变的更好吗？不是有人拔牙拔到脸都塌了的？  
不由自主的犹豫和……畏惧。  
孙翔不能习惯这种感觉。  
孙翔也害怕这种感觉。

一个东张西望举步不前的人，还是自己吗？  
他一边吃泡面，一边纠结。  
响起了敲门声。  
轮回走廊上属于孙翔的门牌号因为崭新而在整体中显得突兀。周泽楷立在门边，等着孙翔开门。  
孙翔放他进去，一边走一边鼻子里哼哼，“报告队长，我在认真思考，现在被你打扰了。”  
周泽楷挑眉。孙翔没有生气，但他在假装生气。  
他整个人懒兮兮的，没什么精神。跟以前活力十足的模样差别略大。  
孙翔坐回电脑前吃泡面。  
周泽楷拉把椅子坐他旁边。  
画面上神枪手的子弹连成线射向战斗法师。  
孙翔拿指头戳战斗法师，“要被你射成筛子了。”  
周泽楷不说话。  
孙翔继续低头吃泡面，脑袋随着吃的动作一抬一抬的。周泽楷没忍住揉了一把，孙翔躲开他，“一边去。”  
周泽楷把录像给关了，孙翔的电脑桌面十年如一日的乱，排在最后的几张图片名字蛮长：周泽楷一生最伟大的成就1.jpeg，周泽楷一生最伟大的成就2.jpeg，周泽楷一生最伟大的成就3.jpeg，点开看看几张图全是自己今天跟孙翔说的话。  
这种被鄙视了的感觉……  
周泽楷无奈地看了孙翔一眼，找到最开头的荣耀图标点开。  
孙翔吃完泡面就看他虐菜。  
“你来玩这把换我。”  
周泽楷有节奏地打完手头这局，换孙翔。  
战斗法师。  
周泽楷微愣。  
一刹那仿佛回到多年以前，孙翔跟他在他那间小屋里混着，一个打游戏一个看，PK几把换位，这一个打游戏那一个看。  
直到孙翔把自己的电脑搬过来，两人才各抱一台，背对背在电脑上削对方。  
跟目前场景如出一辙，就是狂剑士换成了战斗法师。  
变得大概也不止是游戏角色。  
比如孙翔现在的操作就非常……小心翼翼？完全不是他的风格。  
虐菜而已，直冲就好了，可孙翔好像很谨慎。  
这是在玩什么？  
周泽楷挺诧异，目光从电脑移向孙翔。  
孙翔打起游戏来一向很专注，来只老虎他都不见得会注意到。这次却顺着周泽楷的视线看过来，“我试试看用战术。”  
“录像。”周泽楷说。  
“啊？”  
“录像。”周泽楷重复。  
孙翔就点开了录像，习惯了，周泽楷重复两遍的事儿他就做，反正不麻烦。  
周泽楷很满意。如果孙翔真能玩的成战术，那这个录像就可以命名为孙翔一生最伟大的成就.avi。

看着看着周泽楷就发现不对了，这已经不能叫谨慎而是拘谨了。对方在网游中大概算个高手，但他们可是职业选手，很多地方凭操作差距就可以占据上风，孙翔却选择迂回。如果他迂回的好周泽楷也许会欣慰，但孙翔的迂回实在是……搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
“舍近求远。”你在舍近求远。  
孙翔没搭理他，操纵角色躲到地图一边，试图利用NPC，但实际上NPC们并无可取的攻击力，相反攻击NPC造成的掉落还会给对手助益。这就让孙翔的战术取得了反效果。  
可以干脆利落致胜的一局因为孙翔的谋略布局而拖得让人烦躁。  
荣耀两个字弹出来的时候对手也火了，“你到底会不会玩！烦死人了！还不如让我直接挂了来得爽快！！”  
孙翔看都没看直接点叉，找下一个对手。  
又是一场叫人耐心告罄的PK。  
一场，再一场。  
中间甚至输掉过。  
周泽楷想这完全可以命名为战略反面教材.avi或者荣耀战略笑话集.avi。  
但他看着孙翔好似无所谓的神情，却笑不出来。  
“你……”周泽楷犹豫了。  
孙翔试图做出不在意的腔调，“我什么我，我在思考。”然而尾音里略微的哭腔泄露了情绪，周泽楷伸手握住他的下颌，逼迫他将脸转过来。  
孙翔眼里湿哒哒的。  
“你干什么？！”孙翔想扭过头去，“早说了打游戏的时候乱抓我我可真会揍人的，是你也照样揍！”  
周泽楷猛拉了他一下把他抱进怀里。  
孙翔扑腾了几下老实了，喉咙里传来辛辣的气息。  
“周泽楷……”可怜巴巴的声音。  
“你说。”  
“我有在思考，也努力跟人配合……真的有……”孙翔把脸埋进周泽楷肩膀里，“我最近思考的比之前二十年加起来的份还多，可还是不行，怎样都不行……为什么……”  
“为什么啊……”孙翔喃喃的。  
周泽楷抚摸他头发，“别急，慢慢来。”  
“慢慢来就会好吗？我看比赛，学习别人的战术，我想多模仿几次总该有效果的，可还是不行……你刚才也看见了，就是不行……”  
周泽楷不懂如何安慰他。  
“总会好的。”  
“相信自己”  
孙翔抬起头来看他，“你相信我吗？”  
“嗯，”周泽楷用手指轻抚他眼角，“相信你。”  
一直都相信你。

9.  
爱意是个很神奇的东西。  
周泽楷倚在门边看孙翔。  
孙翔飙着手速打游戏。  
孙翔明显是个坏学生，逃学属于家常便饭，认识周泽楷以前跑网吧，认识周泽楷以后跑周泽楷家。反正周泽楷不在，他家就被孙翔当网吧用了。  
网吧鱼龙混杂满是烟味，一不小心还有被老师抓包的危险。周泽楷这里就棒多了，在巷子里七弯八拐整的跟迷宫似的，要不是周泽楷给画了指示图，连孙翔自己都找不到，老师自然更找不来。而且到处都是周泽楷的东西，周泽楷的东西都是好东西！  
孙翔不能更满意，就是很可惜他们还不能早恋。  
虽然他也说不出他俩这样跟早恋的区别在哪里。  
“等我成年了我们就结婚啊。”孙翔认真地打算着。  
“呵……”法定结婚年龄是22周岁啊少年，不好好读书的坏小孩总是缺乏常识。  
“我怎么感觉你不太认真？！”生气了。  
“嗯，结婚。”周泽楷摁住他亲，孙翔配合地亲回来。然后两个人骨碌碌地滚去床上。

周泽楷停住甜蜜生活片段的闪现，孙翔打游戏的时候浑然忘记了时间在流动，天已经很黑了也不开灯。  
说过很多次了，这样对眼睛不好。  
周泽楷摁开灯，一片大亮。  
孙翔眼前一亮，兴高采烈地继续打游戏。  
这家伙……真当游戏以外的世界是死的吗？  
周泽楷无奈，把买的饭菜弄好。孙翔有一个大好处就是不挑食，投喂起来很方便。  
弄完了站到孙翔身后，等他打完一起吃。  
荣耀两个字冒出来。  
周泽楷捏捏孙翔手指，嗯，已经不会不管不顾地狂飚手速了。  
孙翔神采飞扬地讲自己今天多么英武，打到了很多好材料，再攒攒说不定能弄个银武，如果弄好了就送周泽楷。  
“先谢了。”虽然不一定有。  
孙翔狼吞虎咽吃饭，小脑袋趴在饭碗里嚼的很带劲儿，青菜萝卜也能像海参鲍鱼一样吃。  
周泽楷一边吃一边看他。  
周泽楷挺挑食的，但跟孙翔搭伙吃饭后他也不挑了。孙翔正在长身体要注意营养，周泽楷特意到网上找了以星期为单位的饮食搭配。本来孙翔自己吃一份他吃另一份，孙翔一边羡慕嫉妒恨一边嫌弃他饮食不均衡。周泽楷无奈，放弃了自己的大餐陪他一起吃，周末的时候再出去吃顿好的。慢慢的周泽楷居然也习惯了青菜萝卜。没事，觉得难吃的话，可以看看孙翔的吃相下饭。周泽楷颇从容，姿态优雅地战胜了青菜萝卜的挑战。  
周泽楷也是个喜欢安静的人。但孙翔从哪方面看都和安静两个字不搭边。有他在的地方空气仿佛会跳动，他生气勃勃的，精力跟用不尽一样。当然，做爱之后除外。孙翔的体力实在说不上给力，典型缺乏运动的宅男体质。周泽楷每次都把他做到意识不清醒，发出软绵绵的呜咽，求饶似的看着周泽楷。  
周泽楷曾经以为自己会一直一个人生活。现在……孙翔已经赖在他家不走了。  
所以说爱……是个很神奇的东西。

周泽楷并不完全清楚爱是种什么感觉，他没爱过谁。他的日子说白了也非常简单粗暴，各路人马往来交替，爱他的人恨他的人都是一个不可估的数量值。他知道自己是人群中的异类，但那有什么呢，他不需要别人觉得自己正常又合理。所以他一直很有计划地放纵和前进。他的生活被他安排的妥帖舒服。他不压抑自己的欲望，也不会放任别人打扰他的生活。  
他问过自己孙翔哪里特别，他没法回答自己。  
爱他的人太多了，不顾一切想要跟他做捆绑的人也太多了。孙翔不过是其中之一。在他把孙翔领回自己家的很长一段时间内，孙翔也一直只是其中之一，因为生涩，所以多关照一些。周泽楷认为自己向来是个体贴的人。更何况孙翔还是个孩子而已。孩子就应该被宽容相待，这是他的规则。  
他不知道事情是在什么时候变得不同的。  
一种可以称作幸福的东西悄然滋长，改变一点点发生，而自己并不排斥。  
那晚孙翔趴在自己怀里，很罕见的，他显得疲惫又茫然，他的手穿过周泽楷的腋窝抱住周泽楷，用自己的胸膛贴住周泽楷的，情欲过后逐渐回归寻常体温的皮肤贴在一起，周泽楷感受到孙翔的心跳声，一下一下，正在慢慢变得平静。  
“我爱你。”孙翔说完，把脸埋在周泽楷颈窝里，似乎并不期待他的回答。  
沉静无声里周泽楷听到自己的心跳在加速，他不知道孙翔是否感受得到。脉搏的失速像烧红的钳子一般烫伤了他，不短的时间里他跟孙翔在一起的许多片段纷纷浮现。  
原来记得那么清楚，这些记忆像一个无声的宣告，周泽楷承认自己懂了，也早该懂了，于是他听见自己的声音将安静又沉重的夜色打破，“嗯，我也爱你。”  
凝滞不动的空气突然流通。  
怀里的人猛然抬头看他，惊喜又闪闪发亮，“真的吗？”  
周泽楷吻住他。

于是一切都水到渠成。  
孙翔以更有破坏力的速度迅速入侵了周泽楷的生活，与亲密同时而来的还有已经无法掩饰的秘密。  
“为什么这么多人找你打架？”周泽楷带伤回来的频率略高，孙翔想起他们第一次见面时，周泽楷也是在跟人打架。  
“很复杂。”周泽楷指指自己的嘴巴，“难……”意思是我嘴残别逼我解释。然后抓着孙翔去摸自己脸上的淤青，孙翔的指尖凉凉的，摸过来很舒服。  
“你不知道手上细菌很多吗？”孙翔抽回手，“不要用手揉眼睛，不要用手摸伤口，基本的常识你都不知道！”  
“……”周泽楷无语，果断把孙翔的脸掰过来。  
周泽楷用手指着自己的淤青，“唾液消毒。”示意孙翔亲他。  
可惜孙翔完全听不懂，“唾液消毒是什么？我去网上查了，用冰块敷方便还效果好。你真不考虑买个冰箱吗？”  
周泽楷内心扶额。  
“也可以烧酒精。”孙翔拉着他让他坐在床边，“不过有点吓人，我给你弄弄试试。”  
孙翔不知道从哪里弄来的酒精和棉球，棉球浸上酒精点燃，要往周泽楷脸上戳。他的动作很小心，但怎么看怎么惊险，周泽楷下意识后退，“……”  
孙翔拉住他，“别害怕，我在自己身上试过了，不疼。”  
被孙翔哄小孩一般对待的周泽楷，“……”  
孙翔小心地凑上来，夹着棉球在周泽楷皮肤上轻轻地滚动，居然蛮舒服。酒精挥发，酒气融汇，孙翔为了方便动作凑的很近，热热的呼吸喷在周泽楷下巴上，眼睫毛轻轻蹭着周泽楷脸颊的皮肤……  
周泽楷拉住孙翔的手。  
“别动！”孙翔摁住他。  
周泽楷直接把他掀翻在床上。酒精瓶子摔在胸口，小半瓶液体倒出来，流了孙翔一身。周泽楷把瓶子放到床头柜上，待会儿还有用。  
酒精顺着领口冰冰凉凉地流进胸膛，周泽楷扯开孙翔衣服，沿着酒精痕迹舔弄。凉飕飕的触觉给孙翔一阵刺激，周泽楷温热的吻紧随其后，孙翔只能缴械。  
孙翔的身体周泽楷非常熟悉，他游刃有余地拨弄孙翔的敏感点，孙翔舒服地连连喘息。  
周泽楷一边挺进一边和孙翔接吻，酒精味道毒辣，两个人奋力交换唾液稀释这种味道。周泽楷用酒精做润滑，冰凉和火热混在一起，身下和口腔都烧的厉害，孙翔脑子里空白一片。欲望如沸冲击神经末梢。  
越做越失控。

10.  
今天孙翔莫名的焦躁，他在屋里转了几圈儿，心烦意乱。屋外小雨淅淅沥沥地下，天色阴惨。  
周泽楷还没回来。  
他跺了跺脚，拎起一把伞走出去。  
黑魆魆的巷子长的看不到尽头，转弯之后又是山重水复，巷里的人家门户森严，拒人于千里之外。冰凉的雨丝带着凉气渗进衣服。孙翔在奇妙直觉的指引下加快脚步，某种可以称之为畏惧的情绪扼住心神。  
孙翔也不知道是怎么了，糟糕的预感不断袭上心头。  
他不熟悉巷子里的路，这条巷子造的非常不人性，在里边迷路属于家常便饭。孙翔已经不知自己处于何地，他只是告诉自己向前走。  
转过一道一道弯。  
一个破落的小院子，孙翔推开门。

映入眼帘的场景让孙翔一下子如坠冰窟。全身的血液凝固不动，握在手里的伞掉落在青砖地上打了个圈儿。听到响动周泽楷警惕地回头看他，见是孙翔微微松了口气。  
孙翔走近，周泽楷在处理伤口。  
子弹嵌进小腿的皮肤里，血蜿蜒流淌，红的刺眼。  
周泽楷点起打火机烧灼小刀给小刀消毒，咬起从衣服上扯下的碎布片，缓缓切割腿部的皮肤。血喷涌而出，深黑色裤子一片血渍。  
周泽楷的手法非常利落，这个过程没持续太长时间。他取出随身携带纱布给自己做了包扎，抹去额上薄薄的汗，舒了一口气。  
小伤而已。

孙翔脸色惨白地盯着周泽楷伤口。  
周泽楷用手掌去捂他眼睛，发现孙翔在发抖，身体以不小的幅度抖动着，这种颤动透过手掌传递给周泽楷。周泽楷一时无措。  
孙翔拉开周泽楷的手，“我背你去诊所。”一开口，发现自己嗓子哑的厉害。  
“刚止血，”周泽楷看模样很精神，“最好别动。”  
“那现在该怎么办？”孙翔压抑着声音吼出来。  
周泽楷笑了，“已经没事了。坐着，陪我。”  
孙翔怀疑地看了他一眼，但还是老老实实坐下了。  
雨在屋檐外丝丝缕缕地垂，滴在水洼里然后一圈一圈泛远。  
不短的时间里谁都没有说话。  
孙翔知道不能指望周泽楷主动把话说清楚。  
“你得罪了什么人这么凶残？居然拿枪打你……这是会出人命的吧！你到底做了什么？”  
太多问题了，周泽楷在心内扶额，他安抚性地拍着孙翔的背，戏谑了一句，“怕？”  
孙翔却没像周泽楷以为的那样炸毛再吼个不怕，相反他认真思考了一会儿才开口，“不怕。”  
他郑重的模样让周泽楷忍俊不禁，又吓唬了一句，“枪，会死。”  
“我知道。”孙翔声音闷闷的，“不就是没有复活键了。”  
“很对。”声音里浓浓的笑意，孙翔还什么都不懂。  
“你不考虑搬个家吗？我看知道这儿的人很多，截在巷子口就能围殴你，太危险了。”  
“搬了，你跟着吗？”周泽楷开玩笑。  
“废话！”当然跟着。  
周泽楷摇摇头。  
孙翔盯着他看，声调里怒意鲜明：“我认真的。你别当我是小孩子，我知道自己在做什么。”  
孙翔刚说完，巷子里的灯泡突然亮了，雨丝映着昏黄的光线一闪一闪，孙翔浑身湿气，只有眼睛里火苗跳动。  
这是孙翔第一次亲眼目睹周泽楷身后嶙峋的一面。他不是完全没有预感，周泽楷总是打架，他第一次遇见周泽楷时周泽楷就在被围殴。而周泽楷并不是不会做人的人。没有刻意招惹却依然麻烦缠身，那一定有什么是孙翔不知道的。  
周泽楷明显不打算告诉他。但孙翔不介意，周泽楷不想让他知道的事他就不知道呗，没什么大不了。哪怕真相比孙翔以为的严重得多也依然不重要，反正他不怕。孙翔第一眼看见鲜血淋漓的周泽楷，脑子里就闪出一个清晰的念头：如果周泽楷敢死了，他就敢陪着。  
听上去扯淡之至，但孙翔的确是这么想的。  
他没有周泽楷以为的那么不懂事，他也早就不是小孩子了。他很清楚自己在做什么。他知道跟个男人搞在一起不是什么好事，他不在乎，谁敢风言风语他就打回去。父母不同意就不同意吧，人生那么短，他喜欢的东西那么少，既然喜欢上了就一定要拿到手。孙翔的想法一向简单直接。他被他爸打的鼻青脸肿躲进郊区的网吧里，等看不出来了再到巷子里找周泽楷。那时他们之间什么都没有，他都不确定他能不能再找到周泽楷。但孙翔依然不顾一切地来了。他就是那么疯狂和不顾一切。  
这些他都没告诉周泽楷，周泽楷也不需要知道。就像自己不需要知道周泽楷身后的一箩筐秘密一样。  
只要在一起，剩下的不重要。  
只要周泽楷也是这么想的。

孙翔的目光罕见的锐利，像钉子一样钉的周泽楷不能动弹。  
良久，周泽楷无奈地笑了，他避开孙翔的眼睛，时间差不多了，“去诊所。”  
孙翔弓起身子做出背他的姿势。  
“背的动？”周泽楷笑他。  
“当然！”孙翔挑挑眉，“我力气很大的，别小看我。”  
他把周泽楷放在背上，“自己小心点，伞拿好，我可顾不上照顾你的腿。”  
缓缓站起来。  
周泽楷比他高，看着瘦，但是结实，着实不轻，孙翔背的很吃力。  
“别勉强……”  
“别乱动，否则把你摔地上！”

雨延着身体向下流，两个人好不容易找到了舒服的前进姿势。  
失血过多又是阴雨天，周泽楷浑身发冷，但孙翔却是暖的。周泽楷脑袋贴着孙翔脖颈，黑魆魆的巷子是个独立的世界，只有他们两个人。  
挺好的其实。

到了诊所大夫给周泽楷看伤，一边看一边夸周泽楷，“处理的很好，再多几次你就用不着我了。”  
大夫开玩笑的语气惹怒了孙翔，“说什么呢，还再多几次，你当缝衣服啊还熟能生巧了。”  
“得，我说错话了。”大夫看向周泽楷，周泽楷回以一个无奈的表情。  
大夫心道，这个的确不太一样。  
涂药膏的时候孙翔担心周泽楷会疼，“喂，你要握住我的手吗？”  
“好。”周泽楷知道他想起了以前。  
孙翔把手递给他，周泽楷攥在手里。  
这点疼对周泽楷不算什么，他只是单纯地抓着孙翔的手，温热的温度从掌心传来，很踏实。  
孙翔做好了要被捏的直咬牙的准备，结果周泽楷只是轻轻握着他。  
像是明白了什么，孙翔耳根泛起了红，他略尴尬地看向一边。  
大夫：咦？是不是哪里不对了？

11.  
孙翔跟着周泽楷在海边走，潮水一浪一浪涌过来，漫过脚背。  
“最近怎么样？”  
“还好。”  
“哦，我也挺好。”  
良久无话。  
“我也成为职业选手了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会变得更强。”  
“嗯。”  
“你们队伍现在也很牛啊。”  
“谢谢。”  
“一起加油吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想拿冠军。”  
“一样。”  
“我就知道你也想拿，不过你拿了我不就没有了……”  
周泽楷笑了。  
“唉要是能一起拿就好了，不过不可能，冠军只有一个。”  
“嗯。”  
“我今天早晨刚比赛完。”  
“嗯。”  
“睡了一觉出来逛，结果就碰到你了。”  
“很巧。”  
“对了你出来干什么的？”  
“逛逛。”  
“哦，逛逛的。”孙翔停了一会儿，“你也会出来逛逛了啊。”  
“锻炼。”在战队打游戏为主，为身体健康着想还是要跑跑步。  
“哦对，你得锻炼。”孙翔看了看自己的身板，“我也得锻炼一下，现在这样不够有气势。”  
“加油。”周泽楷在笑。  
“不过你晚上出来锻炼？跑步不都是早晨吗？”  
傍晚空气比较好，周泽楷心答，不过孙翔肯定听不明白，所以周泽楷就不费力解释了。  
于是又半天没人说话。  
“……”根本聊不下去啊，孙翔觉得自己也被搞无语了。“跟你说话真难受。”以前俩人在一起的时候怎么不觉得难受呢？大概那时候只有俩人，没有比较就没有鉴别。  
周泽楷停下，无辜地眨眼睛。  
够了……孙翔翻白眼，几年不见你还学会卖萌了。

孙翔不愧为体力战五渣的宅男，走了一圈就走不动了，他找了块岩石坐下。太阳已经落下去了，白白的月牙浮上来。海面一望无际地延伸向远方。  
周泽楷也停下来。  
他们很久不见了，这次也是偶遇。  
周泽楷走职业路线之后两人就心照不宣地分开了。巷子尽头的家周泽楷很久之前就决定不要了，选择战队之后彻底放弃不过是顺势而为。而S市距离那里也太遥远，周泽楷没有说服自己回去的理由。  
孙翔也没有来S市的理由。不是不能来，现代社会交通发达的很，只是没有特别的意愿，懒得行动。  
这次孙翔跟着战队来跟S市某个小队伍比赛。来的时候孙翔隐约记得周泽楷的战队也在S市。周泽楷在整个联盟里还算小有名气，都说他长得帅，所以孙翔从别人那里也稍微能得到点周泽楷的消息。孙翔听了有点愣，很帅吗？大概是很帅的，只不过他没有太大的美丑概念，所以一直浑然不觉。  
真来了S市孙翔也没试图联系周泽楷，他要比赛，没那么闲。  
没想到就给遇上了。  
认出对方来，两人都略惊讶，一边寒暄一边顺着海边走，美名其曰“带你逛逛”。周泽楷算是在尽地主之谊吧，虽然他一个字也不说毫无东道主的诚意，不过好在孙翔也不挑。  
过去了的时间像海水一样奔流远去，再见面孙翔发现他们已然没什么可说的。  
他把自己的想法说完了，两个人的话题也就完了。  
他想法很简单，两三句就可以说完。孙翔觉得他不说周泽楷也知道，不光周泽楷，稍微了解孙翔一点的也都很明白孙翔整天想什么。变强呗，赢呗，冠军呗，脑子就那么点大，只能装下这么点东西。  
而周泽楷什么都不会告诉他，从过去到现在都是这样，孙翔也没有问的欲望，以前他觉得反正他们都在一起了不需要问，现在他根本不想知道。周泽楷的事跟他又没有关系。  
潮打过来，又退回去，退的远了，暗处的岩石裸露出来，黑色，肃穆。但这也只是一点点而已，在更远更深的地方，海里还有更丰富更奇诡的风景。不过孙翔不感兴趣，所以大概永远看不到了。  
海风吹过来，越发冷。  
“我回去了。”孙翔先站起来，这么干坐着浪费时间太无聊了，他想回去打几把荣耀。大海啊都是水，有什么好看的。  
“送你。”周泽楷很客气。  
“不用了，旅馆离这儿不远，五分钟我就能回去。再说我多大个人了还要你送，你还是抓紧回去吧。”  
“送你。”  
“……”孙翔拿不准周泽楷是不是还是以前的习惯。他曾经认为周泽楷如果肯把同样的句子重复两遍，那么那件事对周泽楷来说就有点特别。周泽楷可是世界上最惜字如金的人，必然不会重复废话。  
“送你。”  
三遍了。再拒绝就太不给面子了。  
孙翔带着他往自己住的旅馆走。一路上两个人一前一后，毫无交流。孙翔不知道该放慢速度和他并排着走，还是维持现状比较好。  
孙翔突然发现，现在把他跟周泽楷放一起他就觉得别扭，怎么做都不对，简直跟上刑似的。  
还好旅馆的确很近，这种别扭没有持续太长时间。  
越云是个小战队，跟大豪门比不了，所以给队员订的宾馆也只能说过得去。周泽楷在楼下打量了几眼，孙翔顺着他的视线看了看，孙翔物质上不大挑，并没有自己住的地方有点寒碜的想法，“我就住二楼边上的位置，我先上去了，你走吧。”  
回身的时候周泽楷拉住他，指头凉凉的，牵住。  
孙翔震惊地回头看他。  
“上去。”周泽楷说。  
周泽楷现在的模样孙翔再熟悉不过，眼底炽热的情欲仿佛可以把孙翔吞掉。孙翔的血液也开始向下半身冲，指尖蹿起的火苗以燎原之势烧遍了全身。  
“你……”孙翔开口才发现自己嗓子哑了。  
周泽楷干脆地拉起他往楼上跑，二楼边上。  
到了地方孙翔掏出钥匙开门，两人一边接吻一边摔在旅馆的单人床上，突如其来的重力压的老木头床吱吱呀呀地响，周泽楷和孙翔在摇摇晃晃的单人床上撕对方衣服。分离的太久他们一时没能适应对方，周泽楷取悦孙翔的位置出现了些许偏差，但这都不重要，随着周泽楷逐步找到节奏，他撩拨着孙翔的敏感点，孙翔很入状态地发出甜腻的呻吟声。他喘息的很大声，房间的隔音效果肯定不会好，但孙翔不想管了。周泽楷摸着他大腿内侧架开他双腿，床头柜里有润滑剂。  
扩张的差不多了，周泽楷挺身要进去，但孙翔拦住了他。  
“带……套……”孙翔早就濒临顶点，他用残存的理智艰难地吐出了这俩字。  
周泽楷瞳孔骤然一缩，孙翔没有注意到周泽楷异样的神情，他用腿勾着周泽楷，唇角溢出难耐的喘息，他很舒服也很迫切，他需要被填满。  
箭在弦上的关键时刻周泽楷却顿住了。  
孙翔感到不对，他用茫然的眼神看向周泽楷，迎合的动作也放缓了。  
周泽楷无声地说了句抱歉，掐着孙翔的腰重新进入状态，他从床头柜里拿出安全套看了看，质量估计不会好。但这时候管不了这么多，他撕开外包装给自己套上，饱满的性器抵进暌违已久的甬道，紧涩的小穴贪婪地吸着他，快感海啸般铺天盖地。  
两个人在破旧的小旅馆里做了好几回，孙翔一次次被推至顶峰，高潮之后他几乎连呼吸的力气都没有了，他小动物般微弱地喘着，嘶哑的声音连贯不起来，“周，泽……楷？”  
“嗯？”  
孙翔像没听见，双眼带着情欲发泄完后独有的迷离感，他确认般地看了周泽楷一眼，一歪头，睡过去了。  
留下一片狼藉。  
床单乱七八糟的卷着，沾着精液的安全套凌乱地洒在地上，两个人身上都是黏腻的精液。  
周泽楷有轻微的洁癖，他对着这种景象微微皱眉。  
但他也累了，他们做了太多次。  
他按着太阳穴无奈地躺下，闭眼。  
身体陷进被子里的时候周泽楷突然苦笑了一下。  
带套吗？  
孙翔也长大了。  
很好。

12.  
那是一个雨特别多的秋天，仿佛永远没有放晴的时候，雨滴在阶前，丝丝缕缕的寒气漫过来，冰的人心里隐隐不安。周泽楷越来越习惯于晚归，携裹着满身秋雨的萧瑟气息推开门，带着给两个人准备的便当，他看上去无比正常，“过来吃饭。”  
孙翔走过去狼吞虎咽地吃下去。  
吃完了两个人就做爱，风吹动树叶沙沙作响，在一片窸窸窣窣的细碎声音里两个人用力啃咬对方。快感逼来的一刻孙翔咬住周泽楷的肩膀，汗液的咸涩味道充斥着口腔，喉咙深处都哽起来。  
“你真的不考虑搬家吗？”孙翔问过不止一遍。  
“搬。”周泽楷回答的很干脆。  
“什么时候？”  
那时候周泽楷的头发留的很长，刘海垂下来遮住眼睛，薄薄的唇微微抿着。他每次都思考很久，把头发撩到一边，周泽楷笑着的时候眼角微微上挑，眼波温柔，连着嗓音也低沉起来，“快了。”  
这样的周泽楷显得很动人，孙翔就“哦”一声。  
孙翔很相信周泽楷的话，但他同时有很不好的预感，哪怕周泽楷总是很轻快的模样。  
后来孙翔知道周泽楷彼时的愉悦情绪确实是和自己无关的。

某天向来安静的巷子突然枪声大作，反应过来这声音意味着什么的时候孙翔本能地脸色惨白。他知道现在自己最安全的做法就是等在这里别出去，周泽楷也叮嘱过他。但周泽楷咬着碎布片给自己取子弹的画面在脑海里翻腾，怎么也挥不下去。  
他迟疑了一会儿，还是走了出去。  
淫雨霏霏，突突的枪声一下一下砸在心里，深巷青色的墙壁像兽类一样逼着他，孙翔一生中从来没有像这一刻这么害怕。  
后来他顺着血水的源头找到了周泽楷，周泽楷握着一把枪倚在墙壁上，头发被雨水打湿，一道道雨水顺着发梢滴下来。周泽楷的表情阴测测的，孙翔走过去，踩着水洼的声响惊动了周泽楷，周泽楷转身，他几乎是毫不犹豫地开了枪。  
子弹破空而来，正穿过孙翔肩头。  
孙翔还没反应过来就跌在了泥水洼里。  
而周泽楷看都没看他一眼，转身走了。

孙翔已经没有心思消化这个事实，求生的本能让他挣扎着爬起来，他试图跟上周泽楷远去的背影，但失败了。没有周泽楷他根本走不出巷子，这道巷子就像迷宫一样弯弯绕绕，孙翔很清楚自己的现状。他试图喊住周泽楷，但剧痛让他根本说不出话。  
后来他绊倒在拐弯处，等他起来再找已经失去了周泽楷的踪迹。  
肩头的血流了一路。  
他捂住伤口试图止血，但血从指缝溢出来，浓稠的液体被雨水稀释，毫无停止的迹象。  
这是孙翔最接近死亡的一刻。  
他已经没有力气了。  
他顺着墙壁滑下去，瘫坐在一道门前，屋檐慈悲地接住了不住下落的雨点，给了他方寸得以喘息的天地。  
他睡过去了。  
迷糊中仿佛有周泽楷的味道，他随着这种味道起起伏伏，对方小心翼翼地按着他肩头，一阵浓稠的药味之后，孙翔彻底失去了意识。

醒来的时候孙翔发现自己躺在诊所的床上。  
周泽楷坐在床边，双眼充血。他显得非常疲惫，见孙翔醒了，他投过来一个关切的眼神，“怎么样？”  
孙翔动了动肩膀，好像完全不是自己的，他略显迟钝地迷惑起来，“我还能打游戏吗？”  
他当时没有任何多余的情绪，只是凭借下意识问出了这个问题。对孙翔来说，重要的事情就那么几件。本能让他首先选择了他最关心的问题来问周泽楷。  
周泽楷整个身体以肉眼可见的巨大幅度猛的一抖。  
孙翔从没看他这么失态过。  
“大夫说，”周泽楷艰难地找回声音，“看运气。”  
“哦。”孙翔答应着，闭上眼睛。  
他在等周泽楷跟他解释，你遇到了什么事请，你为什么拿着枪，你为什么冲我开枪，你为什么把我扔在那里，又为什么把我救回来。  
以及，你是怎么想的，你将来打算怎么办。  
问题很多，周泽楷大概要想很久。  
孙翔想他不急，周泽楷不擅长说话，他可以等。

挂在墙头的老式吊钟滴滴答答地走了一圈又一圈。  
孙翔在一片静默里感受肩头血液流动的声音。  
像过了一个世纪那么久，周泽楷终于说话了，他说，“对不起，我要走了。”  
那一刻孙翔有如神助般地听懂了周泽楷这七个字的全部含义。  
而躺在病床上的那个人平静得简直不像他了。  
孙翔觉得自己很累了，已经没有力气睁开眼睛，他张了张双唇，声音里满是失血过多的虚弱：“嗯你走吧，我这个样子没法送你了，祝你一路顺风。”

孙翔没注意到，他躺在他和周泽楷第一次擦枪走火的那张床上。  
他再一次伤痕累累地躺在这张床上，像是一个奇妙的巧合，上一次他和周泽楷以这张床为起点展开了一场缠绵游戏，而这一次游戏该结束了。  
他跟周泽楷就此分别。

13.  
孙翔醒来的时候发现周泽楷和他以一种极端暧昧的姿势抱在一起。周泽楷的手臂搭在他背上，而他整个人都埋周泽楷怀里了。  
又做了。  
孙翔对自己翻了个白眼。  
做了就做了吧。  
孙翔觉得自己没理由矫情，他挣扎了两下试图爬起来，还没怎么动，下身传来的剧痛让他的脸色瞬间变得很难看。昨晚的回忆接二连三地冒出来，妈蛋啊他们到底做了多少次！  
不过这次也太疼了。  
他动了动，以前他们也有做的很激烈的时候，但好像从没这么疼过。他感慨地咂了咂嘴，他们的过去果然已经过去了，做爱的代价都变大了。  
虽然明显只是自己的代价变大了，周泽楷应该还是很爽。  
这个念头让孙翔很不爽，于是他抬腿踹了周泽楷一下，他这下踹的很用力，单人床本来就窄，周泽楷差点被他弄到床下去。  
动静这么大，周泽楷也醒了。他花了一点时间搞清现在的状况，破旧的房间，吱吱呀呀的木板床，孙翔龇牙咧嘴的脸。  
嗯，孙翔龇牙咧嘴的脸。  
想起来了，他坐起来，“疼？”  
“废话！”孙翔锤了下床，“我上你几次你感受一下疼不疼。”  
周泽楷就顺手把孙翔掀翻了。  
“喂。”孙翔不满地嚷嚷。  
周泽楷给他揉腰。他昨晚听到孙翔说“带套”后情绪微妙地失控了，动作过分激烈，事后又没有做点处理，怪不得孙翔会疼。  
周泽楷的按摩技术就像以前一样好，也许比以前还好。孙翔趴床上，感受到腰上的疼痛被缓慢揉开，很享受，“你每次做完都会给对方这么揉揉吗？别说，你揉的特别舒服，真体贴啊。”  
“哎呦你干嘛。”力道突然加大，孙翔吃痛，“刚夸完你你就出岔子，还得再练啊。”  
“抱歉。”周泽楷努力维持声音平静。  
“没事，”孙翔很大方，“哥不跟你计较。”因为你哥挨过棍子吃过枪子儿，这几下小意思啦。  
周泽楷没再说话，两个人就又冷场了。  
孙翔哼了一声，不说话就不说话呗，谁会乐意跟只会嗯嗯哦哦的人说话啊，得不到回应的聊天最折磨人了。孙翔往枕头里拱了拱，揉的舒服就行。  
两人就这么安静着，安静到孙翔以外两人不会再发生对话而快要睡着了，结果周泽楷居然破天荒的主动开了腔。  
“你，什么时候走？”  
“就明天吧，昨天比赛完，今天出去玩玩，明天就该回去了。后边还有比赛呢。”  
周泽楷点头，“今天，去我家？”  
孙翔开始没反应过来，“你家？你家是哪里好玩吗？”  
“等等，你家？”孙翔不可置信地回头看他。  
周泽楷平静地点头。  
孙翔第一反应是烦躁，莫名其妙的伤感情绪涌上来，他拼命想挣脱，“不去！我去你家干什么！”他晃了晃头，想要驱散这种感觉。  
“去。”周泽楷说。  
“不去！”  
“去。”  
“你来劲了是吧？”孙翔暴躁了，“我去你家干什么？玩泥巴？好不容易来S市一回儿我得感受下大都市的气氛，我要去购物。”  
周泽楷犹豫了一下，他是再说一个“去”还是领孙翔去购物？  
接着他发现两者不冲突，先去购物，再去他家。

两个人一起去买衣服，本来孙翔是打算自己来的，但周泽楷非要跟着。跟着就跟着吧，正好他也需要个导游。周泽楷虽然不会说话，可行动力一流啊，打车奔赴目的地，顺带着还掏钱，什么都不用孙翔自己操心，方便的很。  
孙翔站在一边欣赏周泽楷掏钱包的英姿，他平时不喜欢占人便宜，打车都抢着付钱。但占周泽楷的便宜他觉得自己很心安理得，还有点小爽。嘿嘿，孙翔在一边傻兮兮的直乐。  
周泽楷看他开心的模样好奇地看了一眼：为什么这么高兴？  
孙翔不搭理他，雄赳赳气昂昂地奔赴商场看衣服。  
孙翔不太注意打扮，天生衣架子穿什么都帅，就懒得挑了。而且他大部分时候都穿队服。这次来买衣服主要是给他爸妈买。  
他不懂事的时候老惹两个老人生气，曾经为了一个男人，哦日，就是旁边这个男人，离家出走好几个月，鼻青脸肿地出去半死不活地回来。孙翔懂事后深深觉得自己欠揍，虽然现在他很多事还是要惹他爸妈生气，但更多的时候他知道要对他父母好，怎么好都不为过。孙翔觉得世界上很多东西都说不准，但爸妈肯定是最值得信赖也最不该辜负的人。他把肩膀上的伤养的差不多回去的时候，他妈抱着他哭了半天，他爸那么稳重的人都高兴地直哆嗦，颤抖的手伸过来摸他脑袋。那个场景孙翔发誓自己一辈子都不会忘记。  
他怎样伤害了他的父母，伤害了最爱他的人。

孙翔在商场里挑挑拣拣，导购小姐看他很熟练的样子，夸了几句，“给妈妈买衣服？很懂啊，看来经常买嘛！”  
“对啊，我妈的衣服都是我买的！”孙翔很骄傲，“要捡颜色亮一点的，我妈爱新鲜的颜色。而且我妈显年轻，穿亮颜色好看，出去就跟我姐姐似的。”  
孙翔长得好看，听意思还孝顺的很，导购小姐很喜欢他，不住地夸孙翔孝顺懂事，他妈妈世上最幸福什么的，把孙翔夸的脸都红了。导购小姐看着他微红的脸更觉得可爱，在孙翔身边不停地说，话题从衣服款式一路拐到孙翔今年多大有没有女朋友没有的话姐姐给介绍个，看这阵势接下来就要问孙翔要电话号码了。  
周泽楷看导购小姐和孙翔挨一块儿怎么看怎么碍眼，他咳嗽了一声，“买衣服。”你还记得你是来干什么的吗？  
“对啊我在买衣服，”孙翔果然什么都听不出来，“你等的烦了就走吧，我自己就行。”  
周泽楷不开心了。  
导购小姐看他脸色，这也是个大帅哥，不能干晾着人家，“哎你来陪小孙弟弟买衣服吗？你们关系一定挺好的吧。”  
周泽楷想嗯一声，但孙翔嘴比他快多了，“好什么好，姐姐你别误会啊，我们不怎么认识。”  
周泽楷很擅长掩饰情绪，但孙翔话出来的一瞬间他的脸色变幻莫测，导购小姐看着他一时惊呆了。  
周泽楷此刻满心苦涩。  
不怎么认识。  
这就是孙翔对他们关系的评价吗？  
如果不是人多，周泽楷觉得他一定能当场把孙翔按在地下，不带安全套地上他，上到他说清楚自己和他是什么关系为止。  
这个卑鄙又暴虐的念头让周泽楷为自己觉得悲哀。  
本来就是自己先放弃的。  
他有什么立场让孙翔再接纳他呢，孙翔不恨他还肯跟他说话已经不错了。  
周泽楷缓缓闭上眼，口腔里浓浓的苦涩味道。

导购小姐觉得周泽楷有点不对，但孙翔毫无察觉，他继续看衣服还跟导购小姐问看法，导购小姐虽然好奇，但还是去跟孙翔说衣服去了。孙翔最后挑了几件让导购小姐包起来，付钱的时候周泽楷要给他付钱。  
“我给我妈买衣服你添什么乱。”孙翔阻止他，虽然占周泽楷便宜让他很高兴，但这些衣服加起来好几千呢，这便宜太大孙翔不想占。  
“我来。”周泽楷慢腾腾地说。  
周泽楷是不是从刚才起就有点低落？孙翔后知后觉的反射弧总算感应到了。  
“我来吧。”周泽楷强调了一句，掏钱。  
孙翔本打算拦住周泽楷的，但这一刻他突然无法拒绝。  
周泽楷看上去很正常，英俊帅气，和平常没什么两样，但看着这样的周泽楷，孙翔觉得很难受，想说点什么安慰他，甚至，想上去拥抱他一下。

14.  
这是最后一次了。  
雨水冲刷着巷子，周泽楷的心从未有过的平静，他有把握，再过几个小时，只需要几个小时，他就彻底自由了。  
从小到大，这条巷子以及它的秘密忠诚而强大地庇护着周泽楷，现在周泽楷用最后的血雨和他道别。  
还剩下十来个人，分散在巷子各处，周泽楷只需要利用巷子莫测的通道，很快他们就都会死。  
周泽楷冷静地移动。

周泽楷是本地黑道组织前头领的儿子，母亲在他出生没几天后过世，父亲在周泽楷五岁的时候大病而亡，留下周泽楷一个人孤零零的在世上生存。现头领上位的并非名正言顺，心虚的人总是想方设法要弄死可能会威胁到自己的对象。周泽楷在现头领的威胁名单里占据鳌头。所幸周泽楷老谋深算的父亲留给了自己儿子一道保命符。  
就是这条巷子。  
有关巷子有无数传言，有说它暗合乾坤八卦，人一旦进入便会启动机关，墙壁会在不知不觉中悄然移动，进入的人如找不到机关，便会困在里边饿死，也有说这里边埋葬着无穷宝藏，走到尽头便可以发家致富，还有一个最可能是真相的，里边有周泽楷父亲留下的关于现头领的必杀弱点。这些传言越传越神，偶尔有人拿来试探周泽楷，周泽楷不置可否。传言越可怕，对他越有好处，他是唯一知道巷子全部秘密的人。  
现头领对这些传言深觉狐疑，他若干次非常隐蔽地套周泽楷的话，可惜周泽楷每次都巧妙地绕过了他想听到的内容。  
越未知，越好奇。  
大夫居于巷子浅层，每次都好心阻住前来的人，医者仁心，进入无益。不听劝告的全都有去无回，无一例外。  
久而久之，巷子越发神秘起来。  
现头领是个贪婪小心的人，他忌惮周泽楷父亲留下的秘密也觊觎那笔传说中的财富。他上位后账上钱财少的可怜，他有理由相信周泽楷父亲手里有着数目可观的财富，完全不用多做猜想，在巷子里。  
基于以上原因，他一直没动周泽楷。

他不动，周泽楷却不想一直静止。  
他不能无终止地将生命耗死在巷子里，他有自己的梦想和计划，周泽楷打算离开了。  
现头领对他的忌惮好比定时炸弹，你的手里握着某人的把柄，你就会是某人的眼中钉。若周泽楷离开这个地方去一个毫无人脉调动的所在，周泽楷不怀疑自己会死的无声无息。  
所以周泽楷想要自由，只有一条路。  
和人合作，杀死现头领。  
传言向来不靠谱，但有一条的确是真的。周泽楷有现任头领的把柄，现在组织里的掌权者多是他父亲的旧部，周泽楷父亲的旧物有一定号召力。况且现头领上位的莫名其妙，组织内部的各位本来就蠢蠢欲动。  
山雨欲来。  
周泽楷选择和他的二叔合作，二叔是个可以信任的人。  
一切非常顺利。

今天是最后的反扑。  
现头领已经身亡，他最忠心的部下不知道从哪里集合了鱼龙混杂的一群人，要拿周泽楷的命。  
周泽楷无所谓，他不介意有人跑上门来送死。

一切都非常顺利，事情几乎要按周泽楷的计划圆满结束了。  
可他却看见了孙翔。  
一刹那周泽楷浑身的血都冷了。  
巷子暗处埋伏着人，周泽楷在他们射程之外，但孙翔却在射程以内。  
现在的局势之下他根本救不了孙翔，强要去救只会把自己也搭上。  
他只能赌一把。  
今天的这群人来路不明，周泽楷怀疑是本地流散的亡命之徒，如果他们相互之间不认识……让他们以为孙翔是自己的敌人，再拿自己当诱饵把他们带离此地，周泽楷认为这些人也许不会向孙翔开枪。  
于是他尽量稳住手臂，对着孙翔射击。

他赌赢了。  
巷子里的亡命之徒来源混杂，他们相互不认识，只有打死周泽楷一个目的，周泽楷的命才能让他们拿到钱。见周泽楷对孙翔开枪，他们在不了解孙翔底细的情况下，放过了孙翔。  
走开一大段没有听到枪声，周泽楷在放下心的同时，杀意陡升。  
他没有很多时间和他们玩了，他们必须立即、马上死。  
孙翔还伤着。

火速解决掉巷子里的人，周泽楷急急而奔去找孙翔。  
你可千万不要有事。  
周泽楷在一户院落里找到了因失血过多而陷入昏迷的孙翔。孙翔瘫坐在一片污水里，血流了一身，脸色像纸一样白。周泽楷跑过去扶起他，给他检查伤口。  
周泽楷的手一直在抖，害怕到不能呼吸。虽然他刻意挑选了偏角位置，但他怕太心软让敌人看出端倪，这一枪的伤害并不小。  
他亲手打出来的伤面目狰狞地望着他，周泽楷背起孙翔，以最快速度往诊所跑。  
他哀求上苍不要让孙翔有事。

大夫给孙翔处理了伤口。大夫面色凝重，周泽楷求助般地望着大夫，大夫心里不忍，却没法说出叫人宽慰的话，“看运气。”  
话音刚落周泽楷整个人痉挛般地抖起来，大夫去按住他肩膀，周泽楷避开了他。  
他的脸埋在双手间，大夫看不清他表情。  
大夫看着这个孩子长大，在严苛的环境里早就习惯于掩饰和收敛。周泽楷头一次如此坦白地流露痛苦、畏惧、自责种种被视为脆弱的情绪，这样……无助。  
周泽楷走进病房守着孙翔。  
床上的人安静地躺着，在睡梦中依然紧皱着眉头，周泽楷想要伸手抚平，他的爱人在睡眠里依然被伤口折磨的痛苦不堪。  
时间像一把小刀，随着一分一秒的流动一寸一寸切割周泽楷的心。  
为什么没有告诉你好好呆在家里呢，那里是整条巷子最安全的地方。周泽楷突然非常恨自己。他跟孙翔第一次相见，孙翔就因为他受伤，背后留下深深浅浅几个圆孔，现在又是这样，他亲手打出的子弹，又一个巨大的伤口，甚至一辈子的病痛。他突然觉得自己也许根本不懂怎样爱一个人，他除了孙翔没爱过谁，没这么小心翼翼试图对一个人好过，却总是适得其反。明明他那么想保护好孙翔。  
周泽楷想起自己开枪后孙翔看着自己的眼神。  
周泽楷的心骤然紧缩，缩成核桃状沉甸甸地坠在胸腔。  
那是一个畏惧的眼神，孙翔在怕他。  
孙翔有理由怕他不是吗，周泽楷苦笑，谁能不怕一个看上去会杀死自己的人？

很长的时间里周泽楷没有喝过水更没有吃过东西，他连动都不曾动过。大夫来劝他，“你走到今天这一步不容易，总算到终点了，别把身体熬坏。”  
周泽楷像没听见一样。  
大夫叹了口气。  
世事大抵不能尽如人意。  
不知过了多久，孙翔终于缓慢地睁开了眼，他很茫然，肩膀的痛不住地提醒他发生过什么，周泽楷知道他是靠本能问出了第一个问题。  
“我还能打游戏吗？”  
听到周泽楷的回答后孙翔几乎是木然的，他闭上眼，周泽楷明白孙翔很努力不流露痛苦的神色给他看。但孙翔的颤抖出卖了他，孙翔也从来不是擅长掩饰情绪的人。周泽楷突然没法开口。  
他怎么说得出口让孙翔跟他走。  
他凭什么呢？  
孙翔一直都在周泽楷的规划内，周泽楷的目标简单又明确，他打算在解决自己安全问题后离开此地，带着孙翔离开，他知道孙翔会跟着。他会带孙翔一起去S市，战队说大不大，说小不小，正好合适他职业生涯的起步。孙翔也打算走职业路线，他们可以一起。孙翔喜欢赢，他也喜欢，他们可以一起赢下去。他也是这样做的，联合二叔谈好条件，直到今天最后的枪战。现在最难的部分他已经做到了，可就在最接近光明的时候，一切都毁了。孙翔还能跟他一起打游戏吗？如果不能了……周泽楷不敢想，孙翔打游戏时狂热的表情浮现眼前，那也是孙翔一生的目标和梦想，如果不能了……  
周泽楷伸出手试图碰触孙翔，孙翔下意识地避开了，身体微微打颤，牵动伤口的疼痛激的孙翔连连吸气，可他似乎连呼吸都会痛，只能小口喘着。  
你在怕我。  
心脏的绞痛如此清晰。  
彼时的周泽楷也不过是一个二十岁的年轻人，即使他经历过足够多的颠簸和死亡，他也终究只是个缺乏历练的年轻人。面对自己喜欢的人，他不想让对方知道他过去生活的黑暗和血腥，也不敢带孙翔一起走向他的新生活。他现在什么也没有，他不怀疑自己的能力，但他已经没有信心让孙翔再跟着他。孙翔跟着他做什么呢，看他去打荣耀然后在一边看着？他已经保护不好他了……更不能这样残忍地对待他。而孙翔的畏惧是压死周泽楷的最后一根稻草，周泽楷在那一瞬间丧失了所有争取的勇气。

“对不起，我要走了。”  
周泽楷说。  
说完这句话周泽楷就知道自己完了，他和孙翔再也不会有机会了，而他用最恶毒的方式伤害了他唯一的爱人，在他的爱人连恨他的力气都没有的时候。

孙翔最后呆在大夫那里养好了伤，大夫说真是个奇迹，这么严重的枪伤居然对活动没有影响。  
大夫是个懂事的人，从头到尾没有提过周泽楷的名字。  
孙翔想这大概是上天最大的眷顾，他已经失去了周泽楷，他不能再失去荣耀了。他拼命般地做复健，他想他的努力大概感动了什么人。以前他不信命啊鬼啊神啊的，经历过刻骨的绝望之后他却愿意相信了。脆弱的时候总要有个依靠。  
一切结束后孙翔回家了。  
过去的几个月就像一场噩梦，青春里幼稚荒唐的故事终于收尾，孙翔想一切就这样吧。  
周泽楷悄无声息地跟着孙翔走出巷口。  
目送孙翔背影消失后周泽楷拖着行李箱离开。  
他跟组织彻底断绝了关系，按照约定他不能再留在这里并且永远不能再回来，他和此地的关系必须一刀斩断。巷子也会随着他的离开而被拆毁。  
过去的二十年就此分崩离析。  
周泽楷并不觉得需要怀念。  
孙翔没事，还可以继续打荣耀，周泽楷觉得上天待他不错。  
他想他和孙翔总有再相见的一天，既然会朝一个方向努力的话。  
那么现在，周泽楷先走了。

他终于自由了，他要去一个崭新的世界打拼开拓。

15.  
“你不高兴吗？”出租车载着周泽楷和孙翔开在S市繁华的街道上，周泽楷从刚刚开始就不说话，其实周泽楷一直都不说话，但孙翔觉得两种不说话之间有点不同。  
闻言周泽楷看向他，手抬起来想要握住孙翔的。  
孙翔触电一样飞快地闪开。  
周泽楷的眼神黯淡下去。  
“别露出这么可怜的表情！”孙翔有点心虚，弹开的手使劲儿抓回去，握住周泽楷的手。他不知道自己为什么要躲开，更不知道自己为什么要抓回去。明明做都做过了，牵个手有什么？孙翔觉得遇见周泽楷后，他脑子又开始不够用。  
他抓了一把自己的头发，真烦。我管你高兴不高兴，你高兴不高兴关我屁事。  
周泽楷很小心地牵着他。  
孙翔觉得周泽楷好像又有点高兴了。

出租车停在一个小区前，周泽楷付完钱走过来，孙翔仰头看着高高的居民楼，“我们来这里干什么？这好像是居民区吧，居民区能有什么好玩的？”  
“我家。”周泽楷很平静。  
像开启了什么开关，孙翔突然不说话了。  
周泽楷牵起他的手，领着他进小区。  
孙翔觉得这样非常别扭，但他又不太想拒绝。  
两人到了周泽楷的家。  
房子挺大的，装修的不错，孙翔跟着进去坐在沙发上，周泽楷去给他倒水喝。  
“你的房子？”  
“嗯。”  
“啧，真有钱。”  
“贷款。”  
“那也挺有钱的，我肯定连首付都出不起，S市房价很贵吧？”  
“还好。”  
孙翔羡慕地东张西望，“等我安定下来我也要买一套，接我爸妈一起住。”  
周泽楷把水递给他，孙翔喝了一口，“这么大的房子你自己住吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么不跟爸妈一起啊，以前你房子又小又破就罢了，现在这么大一个人住不寂寞吗？”  
“……去世了。”周泽楷垂着眼。  
听到这话孙翔手一抖差点把杯子摔烂，水泼了一身，周泽楷抽纸巾给他擦身上的水。  
“对不起啊……”孙翔不知道怎么说才好。  
“没事。”周泽楷从来没在乎过这事儿，但孙翔好像很在意，试图安慰周泽楷，“嗯，也许，也许以后你可以找个伴住一起什么的，这样就热闹了。”孙翔知道周泽楷是同性恋，结婚不行。  
可看着周泽楷的脸，孙翔人生第N回发觉自己的安慰技能点必然是负的，周泽楷看上去更生气了。  
周泽楷正在帮他擦身上的水。水本来就是温的，喝起来稍微有点烫的温度，泼在皮肤上烫的皮肤微微发红，纸巾擦过去痒痒的。孙翔嫌痒伸出手拦他，周泽楷就直接把他压沙发上了。  
顺着衣服领子把水舔干净，一直舔到锁骨。温水泼过的皮肤反应很给力，迅速起了一阵颤栗。沙发上空间狭小，为了不跌下去孙翔只能挂周泽楷身上，双腿交叉在一起，周泽楷使坏地蹭了蹭孙翔的胯间。  
妈的，孙翔心里怒骂，身体先不自由自主地起反应了。  
周泽楷的手掀开他衣服，顺着腰侧摸上去，不老实地揉着乳尖，孙翔仰起脖子配合地呻吟。  
在周泽楷家的沙发上，俩人互撸了一发。  
撸完周泽楷擦着沙发上两个人的精液。  
孙翔怎么看怎么不好意思，脸红彤彤的，“你也不嫌脏，这沙发还挺新的，沾上这种东西还怎么坐人了。”  
周泽楷无所谓，“没事。”  
“哼，反正不是我的沙发。”  
发泄完孙翔神清气爽，脾气也跟着好了很多，他想玩荣耀了，“你电脑在哪里，我想玩了。”  
周泽楷带着他去卧室。  
孙翔玩着，周泽楷在一边看。  
孙翔的操作依然强悍，肩膀动作看不出别扭的地方。周泽楷犹豫了很久，他还是关心，“肩膀，没问题？”  
然后孙翔就在周泽楷的视线里一寸一寸地僵住了。  
狂战士被人戳死了。  
“哈……”孙翔盯着屏幕，笑的很勉强，“当然没问题，能有什么问题。”他扶了扶自己肩膀，抖了一下。  
表情变得很痛苦。  
“别让我想起来，求你了……”  
孙翔捂住眼睛。

看着孙翔的反应，周泽楷也一寸一寸地僵住了。  
从来没这么冷过。

16.  
孙翔窝在KTV一角，插着耳机闭着眼，似乎在睡觉。周泽楷走近他，皱了皱眉，拿过他手机看了看音量，干脆利落地拔了他耳机。耳机被扯掉，孙翔睁开眼想发火，见是周泽楷哼了一声，“干嘛？”  
周泽楷挤了挤坐在他身边，“听得见？”  
KTV里音响开得震天响，这样能听得见耳机里的曲子吗？  
孙翔没听清楚他问什么，以为他想一起听，分了半个给他，周泽楷把耳机靠近耳朵，贴进耳廓的时候周泽楷迅速闪开了，这个音量果然惊人。于是他又一次把孙翔的耳机扯了，“对耳朵不好。”  
这次孙翔听懂了，“还行啦。”  
周泽楷干脆把耳机收到自己手里，略警告地看着孙翔，神情像极了发现学生做坏事的老师，这种感觉让孙翔很不爽，“我乐意！你管得着吗？”  
“不行。”周泽楷把耳机收好，“以后也别这么大声。”  
孙翔试图去抢，周泽楷闪开，小沙发坐两个人本来就挤，孙翔差点跌出去，周泽楷很无奈地捞起他，挣扎之下两个人的姿势就变得……比较一言难尽。  
在另一边唱K的轮回众注意到了这边脱离队伍的两个游离分子，周泽楷没唱过歌，轮回众很理解他，说话都困难了就不勉强队长唱歌了。但孙翔不一样啊，初来乍到的不唱一个怎么行。  
“小孙，来唱一个吧，你自己点。”江波涛循循善诱。  
孙翔从周泽楷怀里扑腾出来，瞪了周泽楷一眼，“没什么好唱的，不唱！”  
真不给面子，江波涛维持住脸上的微笑，果然和传说中一样不好相处。  
“唱一个吧，别害羞。”杜明起哄，“吴启唱的难听死了还麦霸，你随便唱唱就比他强。”  
“你是不是以为自己唱的很好听？！”吴启怒。  
孙翔直接没理，拿腿撞了撞周泽楷，“一边挪挪，给我点地方。”  
“会唱么？”周泽楷冷不丁问了一句。  
孙翔顿了一下，“你想听？”  
周泽楷用眼神表达了肯定的意思。  
孙翔撇撇嘴，去点了首歌。

周泽楷的角度只能看到孙翔的侧脸。  
是首快歌，孙翔的身体随着节拍简单地舞动，孙翔肢体极富表现力，举手投足间非常有台风。电视上的光线色彩转换，勾勒着孙翔无懈可击的侧颜。周泽楷一直盯着孙翔，无暇去看歌词，猜测是帅气的歌。孙翔扬着眉，做出犀利的表情，各色光线在他眼睛里闪动。周泽楷看着他，这样的孙翔是他从未见过的。他们曾经很亲密，但他们展现给对方的东西并不多。他们习惯性做的是在一起打游戏，吃饭，做爱，规律而毫无新意，那是周泽楷的生活。周泽楷发现自己其实一直不知道孙翔自己的生活是何种模样，孙翔身后也许有很多他并不知道的精彩。孙翔的嗓音响在耳边，他唱的很好听，周泽楷望着侧前方流光溢彩的孙翔，有了想把他搂进怀里的冲动。  
而此时孙翔马上要唱完了，他转身看向周泽楷，很嚣张地扬起下巴唱出了最后一句，轮回众人纷纷给他鼓掌，吴启还吹了声口哨表示孙翔唱得好，但一切的声音在周泽楷声音里都像消失了一样，他耳边只剩下自己的心跳声和孙翔的最后一句歌词。  
孙翔唱完就扔了话筒，对大家的称赞显得很习惯，他走向周泽楷，心情很好的模样，“唱的不错吧！”  
周泽楷不答，直视着他的眼睛。  
孙翔立刻懂了，周泽楷这种神情他再熟悉不过。  
周泽楷拉着孙翔走出了房间，孙翔跟上。  
两个人撕扯着进了洗手间，带上隔间的锁，周泽楷把孙翔压在门上，双眼对上，睫毛几乎要碰在一起，周泽楷的双瞳漆黑而深不见底，孙翔觉得自己身体深处不自禁地颤抖，他等待着周泽楷吻他。但过了很久周泽楷都没有动作，只是久久地看着自己。周泽楷的眼神里有孙翔看不懂的东西，孙翔本能地觉得不好意思，他想要偏过头再哼哼几句，周泽楷双手扶住了他的脑袋让他别动。  
“看我。”周泽楷说，嗓音低沉，呼吸就喷在唇边。  
孙翔觉得自己小弟弟已经站起来了。  
但周泽楷依然很平静，用很不知道怎么形容的眼神盯着自己，孙翔搞不懂那双眼睛里的含义，但他觉得不讨厌，哪怕小弟弟已经在痛了他也不反对这样的对视再延长一点。  
周泽楷不知道看了他多久，缓缓地贴上了孙翔的唇。  
非常缓慢和温柔的吻，周泽楷细致地舔遍了孙翔口腔的每一寸，像带着好奇心，必须探索到每一个角落，孙翔被这样的吻弄的心里痒痒的，舒服的小频率换着气。  
像吻了一个世纪那么久。  
周泽楷恋恋不舍地放开了孙翔，分开后又双眼亮晶晶地看着孙翔，嘴角笑意很深。  
孙翔拿腿蹭周泽楷的下身，“你今天怎么这么……”  
周泽楷解开了孙翔的皮带，蹲下身。  
孙翔惊讶地眨了一下眼。  
周泽楷含住了孙翔的小弟弟，舌头延着尖端向上滑，进而深深吞住，一吸一吐地缓慢动作，新奇的快感迅速传遍了孙翔全身，整个人像躺进了温泉里，温热的水漫过全身，带走所有的疲惫和酸痛，只剩下干干净净的自己在水中安眠。  
孙翔微微眯起双眼，梦呓般的呻吟声自口中溢出。  
周泽楷耐心地给他做口活。这是周泽楷第一次给人做口活，他并不喜欢用这种方式取悦做爱对象，他比较习惯用对方的后边。但周泽楷今天突然很冲动地想要含住孙翔，把孙翔整个含住，舔遍，让完整赤裸的孙翔全部都呈现在自己面前。孙翔的欲望在周泽楷口中一分分涨大，孙翔的气味充斥着口鼻，周泽楷不疾不徐地动作，他要让孙翔最大程度地体会到高潮的快感。  
孙翔小声地呻吟着，喑哑的嗓音在小小隔间里回响，周泽楷觉得时候到了，更深地吞住，舌尖舔过，给孙翔带来一波波的刺激，孙翔抖了一下，射了。  
周泽楷放开他，满嘴白浊的液体。  
孙翔脱力地倒在周泽楷怀里，“我……”一只手想要去抹周泽楷嘴角的精液。  
周泽楷笑了下，温柔的不像话，他低头吻住孙翔，精液的腥气传递给了孙翔，“你自己的。”  
孙翔嫌弃地吐了吐，“你真是……真是……”孙翔觉得今天周泽楷整个人都不太对，特别的磨叽，也特别的……温柔。  
周泽楷做爱像骤雨般激烈，他会迅速撩拨孙翔的敏感点，欲望像火一样星星便可燎原。他们一直以来都是这样粗暴过瘾的做爱方式。今天的周泽楷温存的都不像他了，甚至给自己做起口交来，眼神也很不对劲儿。孙翔心里嘀咕着，但他觉得这样似乎也很好。  
孙翔爽了，周泽楷下边还硬着，看孙翔若有所思的模样，周泽楷无奈，别自己爽到了就不管别人了啊。他把孙翔掀过去，声音发沉，“要进去了。”  
下半身被异物一寸寸撑开。  
孙翔嗯哼了几声，随着周泽楷的动作，隔间内的气温迅速飙升。  
不知持续了多久，孙翔被顶的不清醒了，外边隐约有人走过，水龙头流水声哗啦啦的响，这些都没有周泽楷附在耳边沉沉的喘息声清晰，孙翔摇晃着下半身随着周泽楷一起又射了一次。

两人回去的时候轮回众人已经唱的差不多准备要走了。  
“你们两个去哪儿了？我们还想让小孙再唱一首呢。”江波涛笑的一脸纯洁。  
周泽楷惯常的不说话，只是笑。  
孙翔别过头去，“出去了一下而已。”他拿不准江波涛是不是猜到了什么，不过看周泽楷一副无所谓的样子，那他就更无所谓了。周泽楷不操心的事他更不操心。  
一群人打打闹闹地回宿舍。  
周泽楷和孙翔跟在后边，落了一大截。  
周泽楷不常脱离队伍，他不怎么说话但他可以听，吴启杜明谁的拌拌嘴听着也挺乐，偶尔把周泽楷扯进去周泽楷就配合地“呵呵”一下他们。所以周泽楷即使不常跟人插科打诨，他也一直在整体的大氛围里从未离开，对轮回诸人而言，周泽楷的沉默是亲切和友好的，嘴残什么的属于天生缺陷更应该得到关照啊——轮回众非常善解人意。但孙翔不一样。赛季以来孙翔融入队伍非常迅速，攻坚手的任务他完成的非常出色，个人赛数据也漂亮得很。一切看上去都很美。这样的孙翔，其实是有点奇怪的。轮回众人有种“这家伙跟传说中很不一样哎”的欣慰感，但实际上，孙翔并没有真正融进来，他离大家远远的，兀自把自己从集体中划了出去。他不常说话，大多数时候在训练室里训练，孙翔投入训练的时候专注的惊人。一次孙翔正在做练习，杜明好死不死地撞了他一下，孙翔投过来一个冷冰冰的眼神，又迅速转过头去做训练。  
杜明被那个可怕的眼神钉在了地上，杜明内心狂吼卧槽刚才我看见了什么。  
周泽楷在边上看到了，拍拍杜明的肩膀，“他无意的。”  
杜明压惊一样拍着自己胸膛，感激地看了周泽楷一眼，以风一般的速度迅速消失了，整整一星期没敢再靠近孙翔。  
后来大家发现孙翔训练时整个人透着股“生人勿近”的气场，别打扰他，否则会死很惨。  
再后来大家又发现，上边这条对周泽楷好像是例外的。到了休息时间周泽楷就勇敢顽强地去打断忘乎所以的孙翔，孙翔周身像飞驰的温度计般飙升的怒火会在看到周泽楷的瞬间冷却掉。孙翔哼哼几声，开始活动手指。周泽楷就摆出一个“嗯不错”的官方表情。  
久而久之大家也看出来了，队长和孙翔以前认识吧？  
但没人打算去问孙翔，问的出来就怪了。问队长吧，队长笑的一脸高深莫测，看不明白的好吗？  
众人内心的八卦因子就被这两个人的八卦免疫属性打压了下去。  
现在两个人远远地坠在后边，宛如开了双人副本。气氛非常好，周泽楷心情很好，孙翔心情也很好，刚刚发泄过的身体也轻盈的很，天上星，亮晶晶，一闪一闪放光明。  
两个人都觉得该说点什么，但又实在没什么好说。  
孙翔觉得轮回是个很好的地方，大家都挺好，虽然他说不上来具体哪里好。他在这里呆的很习惯，在嘉世丢掉的冠军心似乎一点点又回来了。孙翔在慢慢累积能量，他开始认为自己肯定能更好，战术上再加强一些，操作上再加强一些，会更好的。  
周泽楷知道孙翔没意识到自己和轮回其他人的距离感。孙翔本来就不关心这些，只要能打好荣耀，能赢，剩下的东西不在他思考所及的范围内。尽管孙翔从未刻意拒绝，但周围的东西他的确不曾放在心上。于是逐渐的，是被动也是主动，他和人群脱节了。周泽楷原本以为孙翔就这样专注于自己的世界并没什么不好，但回头看着挂在人群后的那根小尾巴，周泽楷就想去靠近，再把他拉过来。哪怕孙翔并不需要。

“去跟他们聊聊天？”长久的沉默之后，先开口的居然是周泽楷。  
“聊天？”周泽楷先开口本来就够让人吃惊的了，说出来的话竟然也这么惊人，“我为什么要去聊天？有什么可聊的吗？”  
周泽楷想了想，“喜欢的歌？”可以跟他们聊聊你喜欢的歌曲。  
“喜欢的歌？”孙翔思考了下，“我没什么特别喜欢的吧，什么流行我就听什么呗。你呢，你喜欢什么歌？哎，我记得你好像不听歌的啊，以前你电脑上除了荣耀就是系统自带的东西了，一点消遣的东西都没有。”  
周泽楷点头，他对这些娱乐兴趣不大。当时他的目标是走职业电竞路线和考大学。所以他的时间都安排在了游戏和学习上。  
“你现在也这样吗？”孙翔露出一个同情的表情，“真可怜，来让哥给你找点歌听。”  
周泽楷很无语地看着孙翔拿出手机划了几下，接着上上下下翻遍了自己全身的口袋，“怎么回事儿我耳机呢？”周泽楷一头黑线地把孙翔的耳机拿给他，孙翔看着高兴了，“啊在这儿呢，什么时候到你那里去的真奇怪啊。”  
周泽楷：“……”  
孙翔把半个耳机递给他，为了方便两个人又靠近了一些，肩头挨在一起。  
“以后，”周泽楷觉得还得嘱咐一遍，“音量开小点。”  
“知道了，你真啰嗦。”孙翔想起了KTV里的场景，明白周泽楷这是关心他。心里有点小甜蜜，连带着声音都放软了。  
耳机里放着一首慢歌，女歌手用暖洋洋的嗓子唱着甜蜜的情话，高远的天空上星月交辉，人和风景都很美。

从过去到以后，孙翔都对融入群体这件事毫无感想，孙翔的世界简单又明确，他只在乎他喜欢和想要的东西。周泽楷侧头看着孙翔，孙翔正跟着耳机轻轻地和，好听的嗓音柔柔地飘进周泽楷耳朵里。周泽楷的心也跟着歌曲变得轻盈。  
周泽楷笑着看前方闹腾腾的一伙人，真正开始确信孙翔这样挺好的，更何况以后他会走在孙翔身边，不会让孙翔孤零零一个人了。  
周泽楷握住孙翔的手，对方僵了一下，没有拒绝。

17.  
光线一分分暗下来，夕阳拉出斜斜的昏黄光线，时间不早了。  
孙翔打完最后一局荣耀，他活动了几下手指，“我得回旅馆了，明天我还得坐飞机走呢。”他声音很轻快，一边说一边起身准备走，“今天谢谢你了啊，你去X市的话找我，我也带你到处逛逛。”  
周泽楷打起精神，希望自己能笑的出来，“好。”  
周泽楷带孙翔回旅馆，目送孙翔走上旅馆的楼道，只有周泽楷知道他花了多大气才控制住自己不去拉住孙翔。  
直到身影在视线里消失，孙翔没有回头。  
周泽楷略带讥讽意味地笑了笑，支着腿靠在旅馆墙边。苦涩的滋味迅速蔓延至全身。  
时间并没有抚平一切的威能，孙翔还在怕他。  
孙翔没有拒绝周泽楷性方面的邀请，他搂着孙翔的腰压住孙翔的时候周泽楷鲜明感受到自己灵魂深处的颤栗，他想念孙翔，很想他。孙翔的吻技还像多年前一样生涩和让人沉迷，他像自己习惯的那样吻身下的人，对方笨拙地回应，然后对着周泽楷打开身体。  
周泽楷轻松地以为也许一切都过去了，他和孙翔还有重新开始的可能。哪怕再见面孙翔的态度明显很冷淡，甚至用“不怎么认识”来评价他们之间的关系，他不高兴了，嫉妒了，但这种情人间的可笑情绪并没有真正影响到周泽楷，他有信心挽回，他知道孙翔还爱他。孙翔不懂的隐藏感情，他看向周泽楷的眼神带着纯粹的爱意和欢愉。周泽楷相信孙翔跟他是一样的，想要接近对方，想要验证自己在对方心里的位置，虽然这些孙翔意识不到。越是自认为不以为意反而越在乎，如果孙翔不爱周泽楷了，根本不会容许周泽楷的靠近。  
所以周泽楷知道自己有机会，只要他的反应让孙翔满意。他现在过着平稳的日子，一切的风波和不安都过去了，他有信心经营好两个人的生活。只要孙翔肯接受他，他会让孙翔接受他。  
但当周泽楷提到肩伤的时候，孙翔的反应彻底击碎了周泽楷一往无前的希望。  
孙翔在怕他。  
明明已经没有任何后顾之忧，但那一刻周泽楷居然体会到了同样的束手无策，和当年在等待着孙翔醒来的小诊所里体会到的，同样的束手无策。  
他不敢伸出手臂拥抱孙翔，他怕孙翔推开他，更怕这时候的拥抱会让孙翔更加痛苦。

也许最好的选择就是永远不要再出现在孙翔面前。  
过去、周泽楷、有关周泽楷的爱与惧都一齐消失，孙翔会有自己平安喜乐的日子，他提起他母亲的时候那么自豪和开心，大概多年以后孙翔也会有个同样的伴侣，能给孙翔单纯的幸福和完美的回忆。  
周泽楷知道这样假设着的自己十足懦弱，他二十多年的行为准则是要什么就去争取，无聊地东想西想是对生命的浪费，但他却不能不这样想，如果自己放手，如果自己不再出现，是不是对孙翔更好。  
周泽楷望着二层尽头的小窗户，孙翔的房间已经亮起了灯，周泽楷能想象孙翔大概在做些什么，收拾行李，收拾完了打几把荣耀，打完了洗澡休息。这个人的生活就这么简单，挺好的。  
那么如果我放弃了，你会遗憾吗？  
周泽楷不出声地问着楼上不可能听到的人。  
不知道如何选择才对对方更好，茫然无路进退维谷，爱到极致的困顿，大抵如是。

孙翔站在窗后的一角遥望着周泽楷。  
伶仃挺拔的身影仰头看向这边，周泽楷显出一种近乎伤感的脆弱。  
孙翔觉得茫然。  
他不懂自己怎么了，更不懂周泽楷怎么了。  
再次见到周泽楷他很平静，过去的早该过去了。他不常回忆起他和周泽楷的过去，但在摆脱当局者的身份之后他渐渐看明白了某些东西。他和周泽楷大概从来没有他以为的爱情。周泽楷跟他不过一时兴起，单纯的欲望发泄，跟爱无关，陷进去的自始至终只有他一个人。所以刚开始周泽楷对他的态度何其冷淡，只是自己当时还太年轻，看不出爱和欲望之间的分明壁垒。但他的自作多情大概打动了周泽楷，孙翔一边看言情小说当做爱情指南一边猜测，所以不知什么时候起，周泽楷也交付了几分真心。但这些是不够的，言情小说里说。不过狗血言情小说里的女主角也没有孙翔自己这么惨，周泽楷对着他开了枪，让他在病床上躺了好几个月。包罗万象的言情小说也不能告诉孙翔，周泽楷为什么要打他，为什么打了还不肯解释，不解释也就罢了还要走。孙翔一开始还好奇，后来也就不记得自己好奇过了，反正周泽楷消失了。于是他和周泽楷的故事就像看过的言情小说一样，被孙翔抛之脑后了。  
现在他突然想起那时看的一本言情小说了，好像也是这样的场景，男主角伤心地站在楼下，撕心裂肺地喊“你不原谅我我就不走”之类的话。当然周泽楷肯定不会喊的，孙翔很鄙视，他嘴残。想到这里孙翔又有点生气，我为什么老自我代入女主角？！我是男主角才对！  
孙翔乱七八糟地想着，时钟指针也在一点点地走动，不知不觉，时间过去很久了。  
夜风很冷，吹着周泽楷的大衣，孙翔觉得周泽楷很不开心，他又想去抱抱周泽楷了。  
呸！孙翔在心里骂了自己一声，你个没出息的。  
他一边骂一边打开房门走下去，周泽楷戳在那儿太碍眼了，他得先把周泽楷拉上来再说。

18.  
孙翔明显很愉悦，步伐非常轻快，浑身上下掩饰不了的兴奋。  
随着比赛的顺利推进，孙翔渐渐没有刚来时那么压抑和小心翼翼了，逐渐找到了自己的节奏。他本来就很强，走叉的路可以再走回来，更何况走叉的过程并非全无收获。刚刚打完的比赛中他表现的非常不错，实际上自从来轮回后他一直都表现的不错，输出数据华丽的要命。但今天这场表现的尤为精彩，周泽楷都不得不表示叹服。所以这家伙大概正在自鸣得意。  
周泽楷心情很好地跟在孙翔后边，总结前边的人来轮回之后的发展。  
走到一个小拐角，孙翔突然把周泽楷压到不引人注目的角落处，狠狠亲了周泽楷一下。孙翔的眼睛亮亮的，生动雀跃，他压着周泽楷扬起好看的眉毛，“我是不是很厉害，嗯？”  
周泽楷被他以暧昧的姿势压在墙上，这人也快二十了，偏偏很多行为还是无比像个小孩子。这样的表情这样的动作，完全是个表现好了跟大人要糖吃的小娃娃。  
周泽楷伸手揉了一下他的脑袋，笑他，“翘尾巴了？”  
“切，”孙翔舔舔嘴唇，“让你说句话本来就不容易，还不肯说句好听的。”那就闭嘴吧。孙翔凑上去又亲了好几口，意犹未尽地舔了舔周泽楷的双唇，回过身打算重回到街上去。  
你拿亲我当作自己的奖励么？  
周泽楷略无语地做着猜测，拉住孙翔把他提回来，以周泽楷比较习惯的方式把孙翔压到墙边。  
“发情了？”双目相对，孙翔挑衅地看着他，踢腿撞了撞周泽楷的胯间。  
周泽楷用手指描绘着孙翔的唇形，刚刚亲完自己，上边还残留着水光。触感温软滑腻，非常催情。光这么抚着，周泽楷就能硬，更何况孙翔腿还不老实地招他。  
“你的错。”周泽楷的嗓音已然哑了。  
在大街上瞎点火的孙翔小坏蛋直接去解周泽楷的衬衣扣子，“我的错我负责给你解决成了吧。”顺着周泽楷的颈线一路亲到胸膛，孙翔很嫩，取悦技巧约等于无。不过孙翔的舌头正在自己乳尖绕圈圈这个事实足够让周泽楷血脉偾张了，孙翔一边亲还一边观察周泽楷，一脸恶作剧得逞的小喜悦。  
这小孩，主动起来太要命了。周泽楷感到自己的性器迅速鼓胀，胯间肿起一大块。于是他挑开孙翔的裤链，直接摸进了孙翔臀缝里，指头探索隐秘的小穴，孙翔尚未进入状态，那里干干的。周泽楷轻轻挑开，指尖在甬道浅层一下一下摁压。  
孙翔一开始还很踊跃地给周泽楷做前戏，后头快感渐渐冲向全身的时候他受不住了，失去了力道只能靠倚着周泽楷维持站姿，软软的呻吟声也泄露出来。  
周泽楷一边动作一边看他的脸，“老实了？”  
孙翔羞恼地喘了一声，周泽楷笑了，手指在孙翔后边的敏感点上使坏地一按，“叫出来。”  
孙翔猛的眯起眼，呻吟声提了几个分贝，“你……”刚喊出一个字就羞耻地停了，大概是意识到了现在的处境。  
周泽楷把他翻过去。这是在大街上，转个角就是热闹的人群，孙翔很欠考虑地找个角落就开始释放荷尔蒙，好吧周泽楷承认一开始亲自己的孙翔动机大概非常纯洁，但这不妨碍搞成现在这样一切依然都是孙翔的错。  
周泽楷握住孙翔的腰，扶着自己进去。孙翔低低喘着，情动的时候咬住自己的手避免呻吟声放大。周泽楷一边抽插一边拉扯孙翔的乳尖，那是孙翔的敏感点。孙翔被浑身的刺激逼得煎熬不已，又不敢真叫出来。他一边享受性事的快意一边在心里大骂周泽楷。  
周泽楷看得出他的想法，他好整以暇地挑逗孙翔的各处G点，略带惩罚性质地抚慰，孙翔难耐地咕噜着嗓子，眼刀时不时杀向周泽楷。可惜那双情欲迷离的眼除了让周泽楷更想上他以外半点作用也无。  
先招人的是你，后果自己担吧少年。  
周泽楷用力地挺进，时候差不多了，白浊的液体喷出，周泽楷恋恋不舍地放过了孙翔。

“靠……”孙翔平息着情事的余波，周泽楷蹲在孙翔双腿间给他清理，手指不轻不重地摸着孙翔大腿内侧，周泽楷明显不怀好意，“你不要乱动！”  
周泽楷笑了，随说话带动的气流喷在孙翔腿部的皮肤上，“我有乱动？”  
一秒的时间内孙翔用双眼杀了周泽楷一百回。  
周泽楷也知道不能再刺激他了，动作利落了不少，清理完后给孙翔提上裤子。  
孙翔喉咙里挺不甘心地嘟囔着，他感到自己又吃亏了。他刚刚脑子一热突然想看周泽楷被自己挑逗到失控的样子，可事实上……孙翔对天翻了个白眼，这人明明很优哉游哉，倒是自己被弄的狼狈不堪。  
孙翔侧头瞪了一眼周泽楷。  
周泽楷笑着回视他。  
孙翔觉得周泽楷特别叫人讨厌。

孙翔出来逛街是要给他爸妈买东西，孙翔物质上要求很低，穿的用的都不太在意，平常的衣服喜欢上淘宝成打批发。周泽楷每次都很无奈地从他身上剥这些劣质衣服，很容易就撕坏了。不过太便宜了也不心疼，撕坏就撕坏吧。倒是给爸妈买东西孙翔很认真，挑挑拣拣像有用不完的耐心，都不太像孙翔了。  
周泽楷在一边看孙翔跟导购小姐布拉布拉的讨论。  
周泽楷父母死的早，从小到大周泽楷都是一个人生活，说实在的，他并不能体会这种天伦之乐。不过看孙翔用心的模样，周泽楷也模模糊糊地体会到一种来自家人的幸福。他倚在商场的墙壁上描摹孙翔的神情，时而皱着眉，时而一下子笑开，专注又仔细。就像他打游戏时，偶尔皱着眉头思考，偶尔又想通了什么似的兴奋起来。这样的孙翔周泽楷几个月来看了无数次。孙翔训练的时候周泽楷就在孙翔旁边，这个被教科书虐的乱了脚步的小孩在一点点探索自己崭新的路。孙翔训练休息的间隙喜欢确认般的看周泽楷一眼，周泽楷对他点头，然后孙翔就好像变得特别安心。周泽楷体会到了某种被需要的满足感。孙翔需要周泽楷相信他，孙翔需要周泽楷在他身边，孙翔需要知道周泽楷一直那里。这样简明的事实让周泽楷幸福又伤感，孙翔最茫然无助的时日里周泽楷并没有去拉住他的手，虽然周泽楷有过这样的机会。  
孙翔不会在乎这一点，周泽楷知道孙翔向来足够坚韧，在没有周泽楷的地方孙翔一样会过的很好，陷入困境也会重新站起来。再没有什么困境比周泽楷带给孙翔的更严峻了。孙翔捂着肩头溢出血的模样浮现眼前。那样的伤痛都走过了，孙翔更不可能沉沦在一个人的游戏里。  
周泽楷从来都相信孙翔，就像当年他无比心痛地隐在角落，看着他小小的恋人每天忐忑又不肯绝望地做复健，在周泽楷自己都觉得绝望的时候。可这个小孩最终创造了属于自己的奇迹。  
所以孙翔不会有问题的。  
周泽楷带着笑意望着孙翔在商品架子前走来走去，这时候的孙翔跟打游戏时有着些微不同，这个孙翔有种特别的安静和柔软。大概在想着爸妈吧，周泽楷想，在父母面前，不管多大都仿佛是个可以撒娇耍赖的小孩。  
那么孙翔在想自己的时候是什么样子呢？  
周泽楷又忍不住好奇起来。  
如果也是这样开心的模样就好了。

孙翔远远的一眼看过来，周泽楷的神情让孙翔些许恍惚，离得挺远周泽楷的轮廓略显模糊，但孙翔感到周泽楷整个人浸在一种静谧的情绪里，那似乎是一种巨大的幸福感。周泽楷不常浮现这样的表情，那个人一直很懂得克制情绪，孙翔从来都没有真正看懂过周泽楷。  
周泽楷在看着我。  
周泽楷似乎很高兴。  
他这么高兴跟我有关系的吧？  
孙翔扯了扯嘴角，他没注意到自己这个表情稍稍显露出的讽刺意味。  
孙翔告诫自己不要想太多。

19.  
“你在这里站很久了。”孙翔跑到周泽楷跟前，挑挑眉，语气颇为挑衅。  
周泽楷一动不动地看着孙翔，孙翔大概觉得他戳破了自己的小秘密，笑的坏兮兮的。他身后是旅馆的大堂，黄橙橙的光看着很暖和。周泽楷在风里呆久了，看见孙翔时恍然意识到了冷。周泽楷没说话，手上一使劲儿把孙翔搂进怀里，头埋在孙翔肩头，深吸了一口气，鼻腔里满是孙翔的味道。周泽楷觉得踏实，身上的冷气也因为怀里的人慢慢散掉了，就这么抱着吧。  
能多抱一会儿就多抱一会儿。  
孙翔挣扎了几下，周泽楷却只是静静地抱着他，用很大的力气。  
孙翔承认自己下来的时候非常兴奋，周泽楷在这里站了这么久，他一定是舍不得自己走了。这个念头让孙翔很开心，虽然孙翔不知道更不想知道自己为什么这么开心。  
所以他走下来的时候想周泽楷肯定会对他说点什么的，而且说的话自己一定很喜欢听。  
孙翔心里有种赢了什么的小得意。  
但下来之后周泽楷只是这样抱着自己，孙翔等了很久，终于意识到周泽楷很可能不打算跟自己说什么了。唉，孙翔很失望，不会说话真犯规啊。  
孙翔被周泽楷抱的不太舒服，他想挣开又挣不开，只能这么僵着。  
两个男人在大街上搂搂抱抱挺不对劲儿的，街上车来车往，车头灯扫出的光线打在两人身上，偶尔有好奇的目光在这边停留一会儿。孙翔注意不到，周泽楷不在乎。他又抱紧了几分。  
良久，孙翔开了口，“你想干什么？”不耐烦了。  
周泽楷的回复里带着鼻音，“为什么下来？”  
“我……”孙翔有种被反将了一军的不爽感，周泽楷手上力气松了，孙翔趁机挣出来，“你站在这里我看着烦！”看到周泽楷的表情的一刻孙翔心里一堵，那是一个非常虚弱的笑容，孙翔觉得他太勉强了，“你不想笑就别笑了，很难看。”  
周泽楷尴尬地敛起嘴角，又想上来抱住孙翔。  
孙翔躲开了，周泽楷空着双臂，一时无措。  
孙翔看着这样的周泽楷也特别难受，他拉着周泽楷的手上楼，风里冻久了周泽楷的手依然发冷，孙翔把他的手攥紧，想要给他暖暖。  
到了楼上孙翔又给周泽楷倒了杯热水，周泽楷小口啜着。  
很暖和。  
“为什么不走？”孙翔问，孙翔心里燃起一种明亮的期待，他仿佛知道答案是什么，只要周泽楷肯说出来，他就……他就怎样他也不知道，但他认为只要周泽楷愿意说，肯定会有什么东西不一样。所以此刻他兴致勃勃地期待着周泽楷的答案。  
他忘记了周泽楷从来不会给他他想听的东西。  
周泽楷看着孙翔沉默了很久，然后慢慢地凑近，孙翔屏住呼吸没有躲开，周泽楷闭上眼，浓密的睫毛擦过皮肤，孙翔紧张到忘记了闭眼。周泽楷轻轻吻住了孙翔的双唇，舌头沿着唇线舔了一圈，像舔什么宝物。  
孙翔呆呆地看着这个过程。  
周泽楷感觉到什么，也睁开眼。周泽楷清亮的双眸对上孙翔的眼睛，欲望浓郁清晰。  
双唇还贴在一起，心却已经远了。  
孙翔觉得自己大概误会什么了。  
于是孙翔对着周泽楷酷酷地笑了笑，“你想做？”  
周泽楷用行动做了表示，他很干脆地深吻住孙翔，舌尖探索进来，孙翔被他亲的呜咽不止，最后两个人一起倒在床上。周泽楷撕开孙翔的衣服，四肢纠缠，周泽楷埋在孙翔身体里射了，最原始的做爱方式，不戴套。  
孙翔想自己又发疯了，明天得坐飞机。  
孙翔又想真是一辈子不想再见到这个只会发情的禽兽了，在风里吹了这么久合着就想来一发。孙翔鄙视地看了周泽楷一眼，“要做直接说，在下边干杵着，如果我没看见你你打算站到明天早晨吗？”  
说完孙翔又嫌弃自己蠢，周泽楷怎么会站到明天早晨，大概再站一会儿决定今天晚上约炮不合适就走了。  
靠，孙翔觉得很憋屈，我下去就是上赶着给人操的。

周泽楷从背后抱住孙翔，视线停留在孙翔背部的一小块，粉红色的疤痕像树根一样纠结深陷，周泽楷用尽力气克制自己不去亲那道疤。  
他也怕孙翔再想起来，然后再推开他。  
这样也蛮好的不是么，周泽楷想自己终归是个自私的人，有些事不揭开也没什么不好，孙翔不反对就可以这么混下去。  
周泽楷把孙翔抱的更紧，他贪恋这人身上的气味，无论如何都不想放手。这些年来他无时无刻不在想念孙翔，从身到心的想念。在很多个无以排遣的寂寥夜晚，周泽楷想起他和孙翔第一次做爱的场景，黑漆漆的夜色里少年发光的眼睛，稚嫩柔韧的身体，皮肤细腻的触感仿佛还在手边。全心全意信赖着自己，孙翔满身单纯又天真的勇气。那是周泽楷唯一想从自己不足道的过去中打捞出来并握在手里的东西。  
周泽楷没有过，从来都没有过放弃孙翔的念头。  
他一直企盼着再次相逢，他和孙翔是会延着一个方向走的人，那么相遇是迟早的事情，他从不怀疑这一点。虽然和企盼相伴而生的还有恐惧，他怕自己留给孙翔的伤害太巨大以至于无法愈合。现在看来，他的希望和恐惧一起成真了。  
周泽楷更紧地贴住怀里的人，没事的，他给自己打气，他自己种下的因就由他自己解决，早晚有一天孙翔能够再次接受他，打心底里接受他。  
“孙翔，”周泽楷叫孙翔的名字，孙翔动了动，周泽楷知道他没睡着，于是说下去，“我爱你。”  
孙翔像是没反应过来，一动不动了好久。  
周泽楷嘴角慢慢牵起一个苦笑，把脸埋进孙翔颈窝里。  
然而孙翔最后出声了，声音带着做爱后的嘶哑感，“我知道了，”声调平板，“你不用像哄小孩一样哄我，我早就不小了。”孙翔转过身子，直视着周泽楷，不太耐烦的模样，“和你做我也挺爽的，所以你犯不着罗里吧嗦的。”说完后孙翔凑过来亲了亲周泽楷的眼睫，无所谓地笑了一下，“嗯，我也爱你。”

20.  
两个人一起去寄快递，周泽楷帮孙翔提了一部分袋子，孙翔买了一大堆东西，吃的穿的玩的用的都有，分类别寄不同的快递。周泽楷帮着孙翔填单子，写下某市地址的时候周泽楷笔势不变，心却起了点滴波澜，一个永远也不可能回去的的地方，也是他父母的埋骨之地。他父母死的早，周泽楷对骨肉亲情颇为寡淡，从未谋面的母亲不说，父亲的形象也在记忆中渐渐苍白了。但孙翔的行为感染了周泽楷，他突然也对两位至亲产生了血脉相连的亲切感。  
周泽楷让孙翔在这里等等他。  
孙翔诧异地看着周泽楷跑远，然后抱着两束白玫瑰回来，周泽楷神色温柔地请对方包好，低下头填单子，孙翔好奇地凑过去看，周泽楷的单子上地址模糊，最后解释了一句，放下即可，没有收件人。  
“你寄给谁？”孙翔好奇。  
“我爸妈。”  
孙翔不说话了。  
周泽楷思索着怎么解释，“去世了。”  
“我知道，你说过。”孙翔有几分伤感地低下头。  
周泽楷揉揉孙翔脑袋，“不能回去，形式上……纪念一下。”  
两个人看着工作人员把包裹包好。  
回去的路上气氛略微凝重，孙翔也不知道该不该说，“你没再回去过吗？我是说……”孙翔有点犹豫，他并不想提起那时候的事情，那对孙翔来说不是好回忆。对周泽楷大概也不是。孙翔想起周泽楷持枪而立的冷酷身形，努力控制自己不表现出异样。  
周泽楷听懂了，“不会回去了。”永远都不会回去了。  
“你不去给你爸妈扫墓么？”  
周泽楷不说话了。  
孙翔明白自己问了不该问的问题，主动把话题岔开了，“今天天气不错啊，哈哈。”  
真傻。周泽楷笑意温柔地转头看孙翔，事到如今周泽楷也不觉得需要瞒着，都过去了，“我不能回去。”  
“我背景特殊，”周泽楷说，“做了协议。”  
“答应了永远不回去。”  
周泽楷说的很艰难，孙翔对着他睁大了眼睛。  
这是周泽楷第一次跟孙翔解释自己的事情。  
孙翔知道周泽楷背后不简单，他曾经以为周泽楷永远也不会告诉他。  
孙翔张了张口，没有发出声音。  
周泽楷显得很为难，让他解释这么复杂的事情实在是超出他能力范围了。  
“我……”周泽楷想进一步解释他为什么不能回去，但故事太长，周泽楷说不出来，只能干张着嘴看孙翔，显得特别呆。  
孙翔被他这个表情逗乐了，抬起手戳了他脸一下，“很着急是不是，你也有搞不定的事嘛！”  
周泽楷抓住他的手握着，“很长，要听吗？”考虑了一下又补充了一句，“不一定能说清楚。”  
孙翔立马摆出严肃脸，“当然要听！慢慢来我不嫌弃你！”  
周泽楷笑了。  
慢慢说，来日方长。

孙翔心里热乎乎的，他不停地瞄周泽楷，看了一眼再看一眼，周泽楷不解，疑问地看向孙翔。  
孙翔乐滋滋地不说话。  
周泽楷终于肯跟他讲过去的事了，虽然只是一点点，全部讲完还不知道要拖到何年何月。但这都不重要，孙翔当然想知道周泽楷的事情，但不知道孙翔也不会觉得怎样。反正周泽楷这个人又不会因为他的故事而产生多大的变化，对孙翔而言周泽楷就是周泽楷而已。让他兴奋不已的是周泽楷的态度，周泽楷肯说却不会说和他压根不想告诉孙翔是两码事。  
有关周泽楷，孙翔就是这么容易满足。  
周泽楷大致能理解孙翔开心的点，心里温柔牵动，周泽楷也觉得幸福。他身边已经没有任何人了，不需要计划给谁带礼物，也不会期待来自谁的礼物，孑然一身，轻松之余难免寂寞。现在孙翔在他身边，愿意听他磕磕绊绊又长篇大论的过去，会因为自己对他敞开心扉欢欣不已，需要自己的肯定和鼓励。周泽楷觉得孙翔就像他的家人一样，累了，孙翔一定不会拒绝自己在他肩头靠一会儿的。  
周泽楷轻轻笑着，握住孙翔的手。  
就像孙翔需要周泽楷一样，周泽楷也需要孙翔，需要孙翔一直在那里。

孙翔猜测今天周泽楷特别开心，周泽楷的手掌覆住自己的，十指扣拢，周泽楷的食指在孙翔虎口轻轻画着圈儿。周泽楷体现出一种不同往日的活泼。  
孙翔的手被他触的痒痒的，但他并不想把手抽出来，“你今天好像特别开心。”  
“嗯。”被发现了。  
“为什么？”好奇。  
周泽楷拉住孙翔，“因为你。”  
周泽楷想如果不是在大街上他一定会亲下去。  
孙翔被这个答案搞的一愣，“我？我怎么了？”  
周泽楷只是带着笑意看他，狭长的双眼亮晶晶的，浓密的睫毛之下有什么让孙翔心口发烫的东西在闪烁。  
孙翔觉得自己无法呼吸，仿佛等待了很多年的东西终于要降临。  
是什么呢？  
他等了好多好多年。

21.  
周泽楷在机场仰视着来来往往的飞机，其中有一班会把孙翔带走，下次见面，就不知是何时了。  
来自远方的长风吹动着周泽楷的头发和风衣。  
满满的寥落味道。

孙翔已经不肯相信周泽楷爱他了。  
周泽楷想自己爱人的方式的确是很失败的，他回忆了很久，居然也记不起自己对孙翔哪里好。  
周泽楷想自己若是个旁观者，大概也无法从自己的行为里得出自己爱孙翔的结论。  
但他真的爱他。  
他不知道怎么说出口，孙翔是他漫长光阴里唯一的留宿者，巷子里的岁月周泽楷一直认为那是他和孙翔两个人的相依为命。那时候他充满欢欣地担负起自己和孙翔的日常生活，回家的时候总有个小孩在等他。他安静而空洞的生活被什么东西填满了。那是一段特别美好的日子，于是忍不住想要更好。做逃离计划的时候周泽楷认真感受到一种平静的幸福，明明是在做残酷的事情，但周泽楷知道有个小孩会在他身边，那是可以抓在手里的安定力量。周泽楷想等一切结束后他就带孙翔走，到时候一切都会向更好的方向发展。  
现在回忆起来，孙翔把一切都扔了跑来找他，他居然就真的以为孙翔除了周泽楷什么都没有了。  
孙翔也有一个完整而幸福的家庭，有牵挂着他的父母和友人，而这些自己统统都忽略了。周泽楷反思自己的同时不得不承认，哪怕是现在，他也想让孙翔一直在他身边。放弃一切，留在他身边。  
周泽楷想自己果然十足自私。  
所以，不必说爱了。  
孙翔把自己当做单纯发泄情欲的对象也没什么不好。  
周泽楷想他可以接受，只要他们还有联系。他本来也不该奢求更多。  
周泽楷突然觉得好笑，他们维持联系归根结底是因为自己不想放开孙翔。孙翔没有他可以生活的很好，而周泽楷知道自己不行。  
风掠过周泽楷继续前行。  
这个小孩是周泽楷心底唯一明晰的愿望，他对孙翔的迷恋深入骨髓，从身体到心灵，每一次看见孙翔他都更确定这一点。  
他无数次想着那双眼睛自慰，身体的冲动和无法遏制的思念一刻不停地折磨着他。  
现在飞机把孙翔带走了，飞机的阴影印在周泽楷眼瞳里。  
周泽楷平生第一次对自己感到了失望。

孙翔看着舷窗外的云，层层叠叠，S市逐渐变成灰灰蓝蓝的一小块。  
大概没什么再见的机会了，孙翔吸吸鼻子，就这样吧。  
脑子里是昨夜周泽楷凝冻的表情，周泽楷无波的面庞渐渐冰雪覆盖，孙翔想如果我说的不对你就纠正我，现在还来得及。但周泽楷只是闭上了眼睛，他像是认真思考了很久，双眼再张开后周泽楷又是周泽楷了。孙翔禁不住怀疑刚才周泽楷脸上那副受伤的表情压根是自己的错觉。  
“你觉得好就好。”周泽楷说。  
孙翔点点头，“挺好的。”  
“手机号？”  
孙翔说我背不过你把你的跟我说一下，孙翔去衣服堆里找自己的手机，“我给你打过去，记一下。”  
周泽楷报了个号码。  
周泽楷的手机响了，他也起身去翻手机。  
很好。  
公事公办，长期约炮合同签立。  
孙翔有点烦躁，嘴里瞎嘟囔，“上男人真的特别爽吗？”巴巴地在楼下等这么久，隔着大半个中国也要换手机号约炮。  
周泽楷没听清楚。  
“我要不要也去找个试试。”孙翔自言自语。  
“找什么？”周泽楷听见了后一句。  
“找男人！”孙翔踢了地上的衣服一脚，有点窝火。  
周泽楷双眼陡然一眯，他直直盯住孙翔，“想要，联系我。”  
“隔着八百公里联系你有用？而且你肯让我上一次吗？得了吧。”孙翔嫌弃地看了周泽楷一眼，迈开长腿去床上睡了。  
周泽楷蹲在地上的衣服堆里，刘海遮住眼睛。

孙翔就随便一说，他不是真的要去找男人。  
他对男人的前头和后头都没有兴趣，与其跟个陌生人赤条条滚在一起，他宁愿去打几把荣耀。一个陌生人在身上亲亲舔舔很恶心的好吗？  
周泽楷为什么对约炮这么热衷？孙翔不能理解。  
跟自己，或者别的谁，孙翔充满恶意地想，周泽楷的生活他知道的很少，他唯一能猜到的其他人是某天巷子里那个想亲周泽楷的怪人，不男不女的特别变态。做完了周泽楷大概也会耐心地给对方揉腰，心情好的时候就表个白，给对方从身体到心灵的完美照顾。  
衣冠禽兽！孙翔内心怒骂周泽楷。  
可周泽楷是这种人吗？骂完孙翔又有点犹豫。  
算了，孙翔抹了一把脸，周泽楷本来就不是什么洁身自好的人，自己当年才多大，和周泽楷认识了不到半天，周泽楷还不是迅速跟自己上了床。  
长到这个岁数孙翔也懂男人在某些时候就是个动物，欲望上头管不了那么多。当年孙翔自己也很乐意，所以周泽楷没什么错，你好我好呗。  
只是……孙翔觉得自己很吃亏，他喜欢周泽楷，只想跟周泽楷上床。想象下跟周泽楷以外的其他人这样那样他就挺恶心的，想象周泽楷跟别人这样那样他也恶心，于是连周泽楷也一起恶心起来，结论，跟周泽楷这样那样的他自己也是同样的恶心。  
孙翔翻了个白眼，掏出手机把周泽楷拖进了黑名单。  
太恶心人了。

旁边的队友看他气鼓鼓坐立不安的样子好奇了，“怎么了，不太对劲儿啊你？”  
“被狗咬了一口。”孙翔恨恨地说。  
还指望周泽楷对自己有感情的自己是个彻头彻尾的傻逼。  
孙翔把头靠在椅背上。  
别傻了，都傻这么久了。

22.  
时间马不停蹄，孙翔在越云发挥的相当出色，第一年他是闪闪发光的最佳新人，势不可挡的把自己展现给整个荣耀联盟，有关他的报道占了报纸的大幅版面。他很忙，忙着训练，忙着参加各类赚钱的活动，也忙着幻想更强更牛的自己。  
孙翔的脑容量实在是很小，被荣耀全盘占据了。  
周泽楷没和孙翔在赛场上相遇，于是孙翔没遇到能让他想起周泽楷的契机。  
周泽楷在孙翔手机的黑名单里静静躺着，天长日久之后被遗忘了。  
周泽楷发出的信息和打出的电话统统石沉大海，他看着报纸上飞扬跋扈的孙翔，挑着眉笑的邪气逼人，少年得志便以为自己天下无敌，孙翔的想法简直一望即知。  
周泽楷用手抚摸报纸上孙翔的的脸颊，照片拍的很好，眉宇轩昂自信磅礴。  
叫人心悸。  
周泽楷把报纸放进抽屉。  
转身去训练室，斗志被点燃。  
好像比以前强大很多了。  
不过还是一匹独狼。  
再相遇的时候继续输给我吧。

周泽楷也没想到，他和孙翔再次相遇在赛场上，自己的对手会是神级账号一叶之秋。  
屏幕上的战斗法师不能给他任何熟悉的感觉。  
战胜对方之后他甚至一时没意识到对面是孙翔。  
传言中孙翔出了极大的问题，现在看来是真的。  
这次比赛周泽楷成功一挑三，包括孙翔在内。

比赛完了双方握手，周泽楷毫不掩饰地观察孙翔，孙翔一直在神游天外，像是没看到他。他礼貌性地跟周泽楷握了握手，黑色的眼睛里一片茫然。  
握完手周泽楷没有松开孙翔。  
孙翔诧异地看过来。  
“单独聊聊。”周泽楷说。  
孙翔考虑了很久，很纠结的模样，最后“哦”了一声。

孙翔去了周泽楷的房间。  
进去之后孙翔看都没看周泽楷一眼就开始脱衣服，拉起衣襟将T恤衫脱下来，衣服遮住视线的时候周泽楷靠近了，乳尖被衔住，周泽楷把他推到床上。衣服盖在脸上孙翔什么也看不见。看不见正好，孙翔任T恤下摆遮着脸，感受着周泽楷在自己身上的动作。周泽楷的舌头灵活地舔着胸口红樱，温热的口腔包裹住小红点，濡湿的感觉一点点滋上心头。那双手也在腰侧揉捏，叫人舒服的微痛。孙翔闷声呻吟，他很久没有自渎过，身体在迟钝和敏感之间摇摆，周泽楷在他身上开拓，孙翔懒懒地应付着。  
抽插的时候周泽楷拉开孙翔的T恤，情动地交换了一个绵长的吻，孙翔略显木然，但依然很配合地迎合周泽楷的动作。衣服掀开时突然而至的光明让孙翔在高潮时刻抽出了刹那余暇看清周泽楷的脸。  
充满占有欲的狂乱神色，周泽楷显得很绝望，似乎想把自己整个吞掉。  
原来这人高潮时是这样的表情，孙翔呆滞地想。  
孙翔的心像沉进海洋深处的石头，巨大的水压也抵挡不住飞速的落势，带起片刻的激流后终于无声淹没。早就失望了，提不起精神来。  
高潮之后孙翔用胳膊挡住脸，特别累。  
这段时间光比赛就足够累了，孙翔毫无做爱的兴致。但跟周泽楷见一面不容易，孙翔想我对着周泽楷脾气总是特别好，他想做就做吧。距离上次做好几年了吧？大概是想我了。  
所以孙翔一进门就干脆利落地脱衣服滚床单，早做完早省事儿。  
一边做一边乱七八糟地瞎想。又输了，嘉世粉丝的西红柿和鸡蛋应该准备了不少要往自己头上招呼。  
算了，孙翔哼哼了几声，我会怕吗。  
砸就砸吧，疼完了也就罢了。孙翔动了动下身，他没注意到刚才周泽楷做没做润滑，太久没做后边消耗特别大，现在这样比被鸡蛋西红柿砸疼多了，他不还是捱过来了。还感到了爽呢。  
孙翔自暴自弃地瞎寻思。  
床突然上去了一块儿，周泽楷似乎走下床了。  
孙翔没理他。  
过了一会儿周泽楷端了一盆热水来，孙翔想这是要给我做清理吧。  
孙翔配合地大张开双腿。  
“对不起……”周泽楷说。  
对不起什么？  
孙翔没反应。  
热毛巾拂过某个羞耻的部位，孙翔疼的一哆嗦。  
孙翔看见毛巾上有血。  
“哦，出血了啊……”孙翔喃喃地，好像在说别人的事情，“不完全是你的错，我很久不做了，后边大概一时没习惯。你别在意。”  
温热的毛巾抚过腿根。  
周泽楷没再吭声。  
清理完了周泽楷躺过来抱住孙翔。  
周泽楷想看看孙翔现在的神情，最终没有勇气抬起孙翔的脸，只是把孙翔往自己怀里带了带。  
脑中是孙翔晦暗的眼睛。  
灰色的，空洞无光，印不进周泽楷的影子。  
这种眼神不该出现在孙翔身上，周泽楷感受到一种钝痛，别这样看我，别用这样的眼神看我好吗。  
孙翔也许并不想看见周泽楷。他恹恹的，随着周泽楷的动作折叠身体，双腿虚虚搭在周泽楷肩上。孙翔不在状态，下身紧致的像第一次被进入，周泽楷扩张了好久依然撑裂了，血和体液一起包裹住周泽楷的性器。无法契合，身心都隔了遥远的一层，怎样努力都无法填补这之间的巨大空白。  
在血的润滑下周泽楷贯穿了身下的人，他撕开孙翔遮住脸的T恤妄图看看对方情动的脸。孙翔双眼一时难以适应突来的光亮，他眯起眼。漠然的观察目光随着性爱的高潮落在周泽楷身上，一刹那有如匕首插入周泽楷的心脏。  
所以说，连快感都不能带给你了吗？  
双目黑白分明，清明的眸光冷冷地投向周泽楷，没有欢愉也没有痛苦，孙翔只是看着周泽楷，像是好奇做爱这件事是否真令周泽楷感到愉悦。  
周泽楷更用力地顶入，炙热的性器撞向孙翔的敏感点，孙翔张开淡红色的双唇，周泽楷心跳如擂鼓，他想听孙翔喊他的名字。可孙翔早已失去了出声的力气，他的眼睛直直盯着天花板，在感受到身体被周泽楷的精液填满的怪异感觉后闭上了眼。  
孙翔没有发现周泽楷迅速黯淡下去的眼睛。  
房间里一时静的骇人。

23.  
周泽楷总是用两三个字概括很多事，他的生活离孙翔太远以至于孙翔一直听的稀里糊涂。一个法律之外的地方，一个等级严明分工细致的地方，一个不时以死亡作为惩戒的地方。今天与你点头致意的人明天很可能已经人间蒸发，周泽楷自小在这样的环境里长大。孙翔听着这些电视剧里才会有的东西，陷入了迷茫。  
不置身其中永远无法了解，孙翔有点沮丧地想，他能隐约感受到周泽楷波澜不惊的几个字之下的严酷与残忍，但孙翔知道自己毕竟不是感情细腻的人，他努力观察周泽楷的神情，也不懂周泽楷对这样的过去是何种心情。周泽楷提起过去的口气像叙述别人的故事，孙翔问他熟悉的人有一天不见了你会难过吗，周泽楷认真想了一下，说习惯之后便无所谓难过不难过了。孙翔听到这个答案思索了一会儿，他试图设身处地，却发现自己除了父母以外并没有其他特别熟悉的人，而周泽楷早就没有父母了。至于身边的其他人，假设有一天他们突然消失……单纯想一下的确会觉得可怕，但如果像周泽楷所言那样习惯了的话……似乎也不算什么大事吧，孙翔不确定地想。  
周泽楷问他在想什么，孙翔如实回答了。周泽楷看着他笑，孙翔被这个无言的笑容搞的有点炸毛，周泽楷伸出手摸他的脑袋，顺着发根向下，像摸小狗似的摸了一遍又一遍。平心而论挺舒服的，但孙翔依然摆出生气的模样瞪着周泽楷，“你又想到什么了啊笑的这么恶心。”  
周泽楷说，“小坏蛋。”  
孙翔被“小”字激怒了，抓住周泽楷揉自己脑袋的手就要厮打一番，但他的力气跟周泽楷太过悬殊，周泽楷好整以暇地把他压床上顺便扒了他T恤，手在孙翔腰侧捏了几下孙翔就软了。  
“靠……又来这一手。”孙翔不甘心地呜噜了几声，然后老实地打开身体随着周泽楷的动作迎合起来。  
人生苦短，及时享乐吧。  
这么多年过去了，孙翔觉得自己至少学会了不跟快感较劲。  
他现在心情平和，身体畅快，无意义的心结解开了，一切都很OK。  
这样想着，孙翔伸出胳膊揽住周泽楷的肩膀承接周泽楷温柔的吻，下身的撞击一波接着一波，快感一点点吞噬掉思考的余裕。

周泽楷一点点说起过去的事的时候孙翔有着难以掩饰的欢喜，周泽楷愿意跟他分享过去对孙翔来说似乎有点特别的意义。所以孙翔以为，有些东西是在一点点变得不同的。  
直到某天。  
那天周泽楷接到一个电话后就变得有点奇怪，孙翔问他你怎么了，周泽楷惯常的半天讲不出一个字。孙翔就随便一问也没在意，周泽楷的事情他不是一定要知道，就像孙翔自己的事情也不是每件都告诉周泽楷一样。  
休息的时候孙翔碰巧有点事出去了，前往目的地的路上孙翔看到周泽楷的车停在一家旅馆门口，旅馆还挺豪华的，周泽楷来这里干嘛？孙翔一边走一边奇怪，然后看见周泽楷和一个男人从车里走出来。那个男人孙翔看着眼熟，忍不住多看了两眼。孙翔光明正大地看了好几眼，周泽楷和男人一边交流着什么一边往旅馆里走，没发现他。  
两个人的身影消失了，孙翔继续干他的事儿。孙翔想了半天那人是谁，没听说周泽楷有什么亲戚啊，会不会是职业选手，不是的话孙翔为什么会觉得眼熟？周泽楷的朋友除了轮回那几位他一个都不认识……孙翔一边走一边想着，在想到答案的一刻他自己都没察觉到地停住了脚步。孙翔回过身望了那家旅馆一眼，远远的，大厅金碧辉煌，玻璃在阳光下闪着耀眼的白光。  
孙翔对自己笑了笑，转过身继续往前走。  
原来如此。  
那个人孙翔只见过一面，很多年了吧，在巷子口远远的一瞥。那时候那个男人还留着长头发，一副不男不女的模样。现在剪了短发，比以前能看多了。那天周泽楷和男人不知道闹了什么矛盾，两个人在一起的气氛很僵，最后好像还动手了。  
过去的影像模模糊糊的出现在孙翔的回忆里。  
天突然有点冷，阳光白白的洒在身上，像雪一样盖上心头。  
他想周泽楷果然不是他这种连比赛带脑子都要被表扬一番的人能够了解的。复杂的过去，同样复杂的现在，一个总是不说话的人，他不为人知的东西大概是很多的，虽然周泽楷未必刻意想要隐瞒。  
这都没什么，孙翔闭了闭眼睛又睁开，没什么好在意的。  
周泽楷的事，从头到尾跟孙翔都没什么关系，他只要把自己的事情处理好就可以了。  
孙翔加快了脚步，继续去做自己的事。  
晚上回去还要训练呢。

朋友到S市纯属意外，周泽楷接到电话的时候可以说是欣喜的，他们好久没见过面了。  
那家伙把头发剪短了，看上去挺精神的，看来生活状态相当不错。  
周泽楷接他去附近的旅馆，他们是很熟悉的朋友，也是周泽楷远走S市后唯一还有联系的朋友。他们有着类似的过去，脱离了血腥的沼泽后去过普通的生活。  
周泽楷挑了个相当豪华的宾馆表示了下心意。虽然过去的一切都过去了，现在已然没必要再对彼此有所防备，但周泽楷还是不想把朋友带到他家。对周泽楷这种人来说，家是个绝对安全和隐秘的所在，只有最亲密的人才有资格去。这种想法对现在的周泽楷来说其实没什么意义，他已经不需要像过去那样事事谨慎小心了，但过去的习惯像个抹不去的烙印，依然存留下来影响着周泽楷的行动。  
安置好行李，两个人一起在楼下吃饭，说说这些年来的生活，成就若干，不顺若干，像每一对久未相见的普通朋友。  
“你现在很有名，经常看见你的各种平面广告贴路边，不想想起你来都不行啊。”朋友喝了一口酒。  
周泽楷笑笑，陪他喝。  
朋友很高兴的样子，一边聊一边喝了很多，周泽楷也没想到他最后会提到孙翔，“小朋友还跟你在一起么？我老看见你们两个站在一起的广告。”  
周泽楷反应了一会儿才想到“小朋友”是指孙翔，“嗯。”  
“真好啊……”朋友很感慨，“我也想找个人安顿下来了。”  
“祝福你。”周泽楷笑笑。  
“真叫人嫉妒。”朋友开玩笑，“你现在的表情……我从没想过这样的表情会在你脸上出现。”  
“嗯？”我现在是什么表情？  
朋友神秘地笑笑，“你回去的时候可以一边想着小朋友一边照照镜子，那时候的表情大概和现在差不多，自己欣赏一下。”  
“好。”周泽楷跟他干杯。  
两个人杂七杂八地聊了很多，朋友这几年的生活波澜较多，回忆起来感慨丛生，周泽楷听着，更觉生活不易，像自己这样一路顺畅，应该是要感恩一下的。  
而且与很多孑然一身的人相比，自己身边还有个可以一路走下去的人。  
周泽楷觉得自己很满足。

周泽楷回宿舍的时候挺晚了，他洗完澡对着镜子看了看，一张表情缺缺的，自己的脸。  
会是什么表情呢？  
周泽楷想到孙翔，那个人全神贯注打比赛的样子，对着记者说“还可以做得更好”的样子，唤醒一叶之秋斗者意志后又潜心收敛锋芒的样子，或者很久以前，海风吹着孙翔的头发，巷子尽头等待着的小小少年。  
周泽楷看到自己的表情在变化。  
从眉梢开始，眼角，鼻翼，双唇，渐渐流露出音符般跳动的欣喜，那样自内心深处缓缓外溢的喜悦因子，怎样有意控制都藏不住的欢喜高兴。  
周泽楷明白了朋友为什么说从未想过在他脸上会出现这种表情。  
他又何尝想过，自己有一天可以这样心无挂碍地，单纯地因为一个人而这样纯粹地开心着。  
周泽楷擦干头发，夜深了也不需要再专门换身衣服了，他直接穿着浴袍走出房门，转弯，直走，打开门孙翔就在里边。  
特别想见到他。

孙翔睡梦中听到隐约的敲门声，“谁啊？”他一边小声询问一边起身，这句其实问的没什么必要，这么晚还敢来打扰他的除了周泽楷还能有谁。  
打开门之后果然是周泽楷。  
周泽楷有点不对劲儿，孙翔挑着眉观察他，他显得很兴奋，双眼在夜里透亮无比，嘴角的笑意浓的化不开。  
孙翔凑近闻了闻，随便说了句，“你喝酒了啊。”  
周泽楷点点头，走进来锁上门。他揽住孙翔的腰，手开始不安分地在孙翔腰际揉捏。  
孙翔拿开他的手，“这么晚了你发什么情。”  
“高兴，”周泽楷轻轻拥抱住孙翔，脑袋枕在孙翔肩膀上蹭着，满鼻腔都是孙翔的气味，他说，“想见你。”  
孙翔觉得自己真的理解不了周泽楷这个人。  
跟别的男人出去玩，喝酒喝到现在回来。莫名其妙高兴了又来招惹他。周泽楷是觉得世界是围着他转的吗？  
“今天太晚了我不想做。”孙翔有点生气。  
“确定？”周泽楷简直是有些俏皮地眨了眨眼，他双腿插进孙翔双腿间，一根腿抬起来轻轻摩挲孙翔的小弟弟，手也从睡衣衣摆下伸进去摸索到前胸，孙翔的敏感点他再清楚不过，几下就把孙翔摸软了。  
“靠……”孙翔简直要气死了，他的命根子也太老实了这么几下就硬了！  
周泽楷把孙翔放倒在床上，双眼亮亮的看着他，一只手还在他裆部揉捏着，“硬。”  
“够了……”孙翔粗声喘着气，“要做快做！”  
周泽楷俯下身来跟他接吻，残留的酒精缠上孙翔的舌尖，辛辣的味道呛的孙翔很难受，“唔……”  
周泽楷的吻潮湿而温柔，孙翔被动地任他吻着，舌头柔软的触感把孙翔的心也弄软了，心软塌塌地浸着周泽楷喂过来的酒。孙翔自暴自弃地想不就是做爱嘛，爽到了就算赚便宜了想其余的有什么意思。  
周泽楷吻着吻着停了，“在想什么？”孙翔明显不专心。  
孙翔瞪了周泽楷一眼，他的眼睛因为情欲泛着水光，“你今天很高兴嘛。”  
“嗯。”周泽楷笑了，又低头亲了亲孙翔眼睛，“高兴。”  
孙翔心里一堵，“可我不高兴！”  
身下的人像只炸毛的刺猬，扬着下巴，双眼闪着湿哒哒的光，显得特别可爱。  
周泽楷忍不住又亲了几下，笑着问，“为什么？”  
孙翔不知道说什么了。  
他有什么生气的立场吗？周泽楷跟他本来就什么关系也没有，和别的男人下下宾馆喝喝酒睡睡觉高兴的像磕了药似的干孙翔什么事，孙翔有什么理由不高兴啊。  
难不成像他们刚认识那样发泄一通，让周泽楷说句爱他？  
别逗了，多大个人了还像当年那个小孩一样吗？  
而且……孙翔想，周泽楷不喜欢他就不喜欢吧，他也不是非要喜欢周泽楷不可。周泽楷哪里好啊，想到这里孙翔又瞪了周泽楷一眼，周泽楷无辜地看着他。  
周泽楷在轮回这些年修炼了不少回答记者问题的技巧，这种表情更是做的非常熟练。  
孙翔看着这种表情就觉得烦。  
算了，孙翔闭上眼，“快点做！”  
说罢他大张开双腿环住周泽楷，小口一张一张的，露出粉红色的嫩肉，周泽楷眼神一暗，扶着自己进去，滚烫的性器抹平内壁的褶皱，开疆扩土地顶到极深的地方。  
深夜声音传得远，孙翔咬着自己手背压抑口中的喘息声。  
周泽楷拿开他的手吻住薄薄的双唇，孙翔小声地“呜呜”着。心里的不痛快逐渐被蚀骨的快感所代替。高潮过后孙翔睁开双眼，隔着一层水雾看见周泽楷好看的脸。汗湿的额发挡住眼睛，双唇性感地抿着，被情欲烧灼的神色略显迷乱。  
孙翔在内心鄙夷地哼了一声，动物。  
周泽楷注意到他的目光，腾出一只手撩开头发和孙翔对视。  
“你……”孙翔今天总是不专心，刚才周泽楷太开心了以至于有意无意地忽略了这一点，现在他开始发现不对了，于是开口询问。  
孙翔闭上眼，睫毛上还沾着做爱时逼出的泪珠。  
他从嗓子眼里情动地呜噜了一声，软绵绵的嗓音显得很乖巧。  
紧接着他又迅速地睁开眼，狡猾地看着周泽楷，“你现在是不是更高兴了？”  
周泽楷对这个问句很意外，但他还是如实回答了，“嗯。”他确实更高兴了。  
他情不自禁地低下头又想亲孙翔，孙翔现在的表情像个恶作剧的坏孩子。  
孙翔避开了，勾起嘴角对着周泽楷笑的特别嚣张，“我现在也特别高兴。”说完他凑过去亲了周泽楷一口，感叹地望着周泽楷，“多好啊。”  
周泽楷缓缓皱起了眉。  
孙翔不太对劲儿。

24.  
孙翔打开电脑，登陆荣耀，不是一叶之秋，也不是网游中用的战斗法师小号，而是他很久很久都没有用过，几乎都要忘记的，他最早的那个狂剑士账号。  
像一个很久不见但永远在那里的老朋友，年轻的狂剑士对着孙翔扬起笑脸，孙翔随手丢了个技能，狂剑士周身光芒大盛——一个自信满满的斗士，永远不可一世。  
孙翔看着狂剑士笑了。  
愣愣地看了一会儿，孙翔指挥狂剑士掏出了他的银武。那是一把很漂亮的枪，周身闪着锐利的金属银色，狂剑士拿在手里挥了挥，虽然帅气不损，但浓重的违和感依然把孙翔逗乐了。  
“老兄，有点傻啊。”  
狂剑士当然不会回应孙翔。  
枪本来也不是弄给狂剑士的。  
这把银武曾经是孙翔的骄傲，自己打出的材料，亲手制作，历时长久，兴致勃勃地计划着送给周泽楷。可惜银武最终完成的时候他跟周泽楷已经分开很久了，周泽楷音讯全无，本市关于周泽楷的痕迹也全部消失。孙翔偶尔去巷子那边看一看，发现那里已经被列入房产开发计划架起了建筑工事，尘土飞扬改天换地。要不是胸口的枪洞痕迹森然，孙翔几乎要以为这里其实从来没有过一个叫做周泽楷的人。  
孙翔不经意地想起自己号称要送周泽楷一把银武时周泽楷的表情，周泽楷似乎说了谢谢，但周泽楷大概从来没有把自己的话当真过。  
那周泽楷把孙翔当真过吗？  
大概也是没有的，孙翔无动于衷地想。  
孙翔进入职业联盟后听到了一点周泽楷的消息，当时他已经换了账号卡。听到周泽楷这个名字后他默默调出了这把银武，当年耗了很多心血才铸成的东西现在看来已经十分不值一提了，这个程度的银武卖给打网游的神枪手可能还不错，但作为礼物送给一枪穿云？一枪穿云要这种垃圾做什么。  
于是孙翔退出了账号，过去的事就过去吧。  
一切都像这把银武一样，其中的心意再重，也早已不合时宜。

这一天孙翔突然想起了这个挥舞着一把枪的狂剑士。  
他在一片困顿里回顾起了过去的日子，记忆里那时满眼都是光，自信，充满希望，只要努力下去就一定会成功。像一个普通的陷入爱情的男青年，给自己的恋人打造礼物。在竞技和感情上都一帆风顺。  
孙翔决定放任自己在这样好的过去里沉浸一会儿。  
嘉世不知道会变得如何，他已经不想管那么多了。这些本来也不是他能够操心的。他和周泽楷很久没有见过面了，他们上一次见面是赛场之下，那天做爱完毕后周泽楷抱着他，很紧很紧，紧的他几乎不能呼吸。孙翔试图推开周泽楷，周泽楷用蛮力制止了他的动作。  
直到孙翔麻木地觉得自己今天可能要被周泽楷憋死在这里了，周泽楷无声地放开了他，像下了很大决心一样，彻底放开了他。  
“你不开心吗？”周泽楷离开了床铺，边穿衣服边问。  
孙翔随便嗯了一声算是回答。  
“我以为……”周泽楷停下了动作，孙翔只能看到他的背影，周泽楷低着头似乎在思考，“如果不愿意，你会拒绝我。”  
孙翔当时没有反应过来他这话的意思，后来才逐渐想明白周泽楷是对他刚才的表现不满意。孙翔想了想如果是他大概也会不满，任谁都喜欢主动配合的床伴，自己意兴阑珊的模样实在有损周泽楷身为一个男人的技巧和尊严。  
没反应过来的孙翔只是讷讷地应了一声。  
又是长久的沉默，周泽楷再开口的时候孙翔觉得周泽楷语气里有种非常不像周泽楷的小心翼翼，周泽楷问他，“你……换了电话吧。”  
孙翔睁开眼听他继续说下去。  
“转会到嘉世，换了城市。”  
“在越云的手机号已经不用了吧。”  
孙翔猛然想起被丢到黑名单里的周泽楷的手机号。  
觉得有点丢脸，孙翔“嗯”了一下，算是承认自己换了手机号。  
“那就没事了。”周泽楷点头，他已经穿好了衣服，立在床边看着孙翔，他低垂着的眉眼让孙翔觉得他像一个抓到一块浮木的溺水者，濒临死亡又不是全无生还的希望。  
这种表情让孙翔原本便空落落的心更加空乏了，他张开嘴想说点什么，但他终究是不懂周泽楷在想什么的，所以安慰的话也无从说起。  
周泽楷俯下身，双唇蹭了蹭孙翔额头。  
“睡吧。”  
周泽楷用手掌帮孙翔合上双眼。

第二天醒来的时候周泽楷逆着晨光坐在靠近床边的沙发上，他的目光在熹微的白光里显得特别温柔。孙翔看向他，早晨的气温总是偏冷的，他觉得周泽楷打理的很完美的西装上仿佛覆盖了一层薄薄的霜。  
周泽楷带着一丝冷冽的气息对着孙翔笑了一下，“醒了？”说完周泽楷看了看时间，“我今早的飞机。”  
“什么时候？”孙翔哑着嗓子问。  
“三个小时后。”孙翔一直好奇说这句话时周泽楷脸上期待着什么的表情是不是自己的错觉。  
孙翔原本想说何必那么急呢，他可以带周泽楷在H市逛一逛，就像周泽楷领着他在S市玩一样。H市可看的风景比S市多多了，好不容易来一趟怎么能不到处玩玩呢。  
他又想周泽楷大概没有这个时间，周泽楷要游H市也不一定非得自己带着。他和周泽楷的关系，就止于昨晚那样比较好。  
于是孙翔顿了一下，最终只说了四个字，“一路顺风。”  
周泽楷点点头。  
也许是光线的关系，孙翔总觉得那个早晨的周泽楷非常伤感。  
余下的时间里周泽楷一动不动地看着孙翔，时间慢慢过去，孙翔有些麻木地回看着他。两个人维持着这样的对视直到周泽楷手机响起，似乎是轮回要整队了，周泽楷挂了电话后最后看了孙翔一眼，“加油。”  
说完他便起身走出了房间。  
之后的一年多里他们再也没有见过面。  
周泽楷来过H市，H市并不是只有嘉世一个战队，但他没有再联系过孙翔。  
孙翔想起周泽楷确定自己换了电话号码后也没要过自己的电话，所以大概没法联系自己了。  
但孙翔又想到嘉世的宿舍楼很好找，周泽楷要是需要他，只不过是费点查地图的功夫。不知不觉的孙翔慢慢地察觉了一个事实，他和周泽楷已经彻底完了。周泽楷不再需要他，而他从来都不需要周泽楷。  
做出这个结论的过程非常漫长，如果有过任何遗憾和心痛的情绪，早在这漫长的过程里稀释了，孙翔一直不觉得自己有在意过。  
但如今他看着屏幕上挥着银枪的狂剑士，一种委屈的心情漫上心头，他知道自己没什么责怪周泽楷的立场，但他想反正现在自己也够惨了，嘉世垮台后他自己也成了商品，有没有战队肯收留尚未可知。以自己这两个赛季的光辉记录，孙翔撇撇嘴，大概找下家比较难吧。  
我都这么惨了，悄咪咪地骂周泽楷几句，就不要跟我计较了。  
孙翔自己替自己开脱道。  
然后眼泪慢慢涌上来。  
这一刻他清晰地认识到自己是爱着周泽楷的，不出意外也会一直一直爱下去。孙翔在乎的事情本来就那么少，好不容易在乎了便不知道如何放开，荣耀也是，周泽楷也是。  
在还不懂得什么是爱的年纪，孙翔就把周泽楷默认成了生活的一部分，后来他慢慢意识到周泽楷是一个人而不是一件东西，周泽楷以前，过去和未来都不可能属于他。荣耀是能握在手里的，随时随地，给他一个账号卡他就可以打，但周泽楷不行。周泽楷总是会做出孙翔理解不了的事，偏偏那个人从来都不解释，或者周泽楷觉得没必要和自己解释吧。  
孙翔胡乱地想着。  
隔了很多年，孙翔缓慢按上胸口已经不可能退去的狰狞伤疤。  
周泽楷冰冷的眼睛和黑洞洞的枪口再次浮现在眼前。  
孙翔努力控制住自己不去发抖。  
其实孙翔从来没有怪过周泽楷，打了就打了吧……孙翔把手移到枪伤附近的心脏上，很接近的距离，他曾经思考过周泽楷是否有打死他的打算，因为离心脏真的太近了。但绕来绕去，他最终只是觉得，不管周泽楷是不是想杀了他，他都无所谓。他爱周泽楷，他不知道爱是什么，但一提到周泽楷这个人，孙翔就毫无障碍的觉得，嗯，我是爱他的。  
所以孙翔一直抗拒提起的，只不过是周泽楷不爱他这件事。  
周泽楷但凡有一点点爱孙翔，也不会再开枪后选择不发一语地离开。  
当年周泽楷就已经放弃了孙翔，现在只不过是重新放弃了一次。  
周泽楷本人大概没什么所谓。

孙翔重新燃起狂剑士周身的技能点，不管横刀还是一叶之秋都不是他的东西，真正全然掌握在孙翔自己手里的只有当年那个在网游里横冲直撞的年轻狂剑士，以及狂剑士手里那把不合职业的银武。  
孙翔指挥着狂剑士开了一枪，效果挺惨不忍睹的。  
孙翔扬起眉，那又怎么样，如果一切都没了我们就重新开始好了。  
我和你。  
孙翔指挥狂剑士擦拭手中的银枪，非常温柔地。  
孙翔突然间想开了很多事，他不可能放弃荣耀，大概也学不会放下周泽楷。那就带着这两样东西一块儿走吧，反正事到如今，周泽楷这个人已经和孙翔毫无关系了，那么孙翔可以把周泽楷物化成某件东西，永远存在心里的某个角落，带着一起往前走。  
只是，和周泽楷本人已经没什么关系了。  
孙翔打开手机划开屏幕，越云的手机号他还用着，只是除了周泽楷没人会再打，可周泽楷有打过吗？孙翔承认自己有点好奇，于是他点开黑名单，把周泽楷拖了出来。  
一大堆记录冲进屏幕里。  
孙翔盯着记录慢慢睁大了眼睛。  
呼叫记录截止到自己离开越云那一年便停了，短信倒是一直都有，一直到今天都有新的内容。  
“你最近好吗？”  
“打你电话总是忙音。”  
“电话为什么总不通？”  
“看新闻都说你表现的不错，加油。”  
“你做的很好。”  
“如果比赛能遇到就好了，有点可惜。”  
“最近好吗？”  
“夏休期能见个面吗？”  
“夏休期快结束了，你很忙吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
越云的一年，周泽楷断断续续地发着短信，问自孙翔好不好，约孙翔见个面，或者点评一下孙翔竞技上的表现。短信像周泽楷本人一样，每条都是简短的几个字。从这些短信的口气里，孙翔猜不出从来收不到回应的周泽楷是如何想法。  
“换了新环境，加油。”  
“你转会了，应该换手机了吧。”  
“不知道这条你还收不收得到。”  
“你收的到吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你最近好吗？传闻里你好像不在状态。”  
“沉下心，慢慢来，相信你自己。”  
“今年有机会在比赛中遇到吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“嘉世和轮回明天比赛，我很期待。”  
“我觉得我会赢。”

“果然这条你其实已经收不到了。”  
“你好像已经不想看到我了，那我不会再出现了。”  
“我总是希望你过得好，哪怕我不能参与其中。……再见吧。”  
“我很想你。”  
“我知道你最近过得不好，我想去看你。”  
“相信自己，稍微克制一下冲动的情绪，你会做得很好。”  
“我很想你，非常想你。”  
“今天到了H市，我在嘉世附近走了很久，我想遇到你，但终归是不见比较好。”  
“你偶尔会想起我吗？”  
“你今天的表现很浮躁，但技术上并没有大问题。比赛完了好好想想，明天就会好起来的。”  
“你遇到什么事了吧？能跟我说说吗？”  
“你一定过得不好。如果我在你身边……”  
“嘉世到底怎么了？你还好吗？”  
“我总是想如果我在你身边会怎样……却无法肯定这样你就一定会更开心。”  
“……”  
“……”  
孙翔一条条看下去，周泽楷以为自己收不到短信却还一直发。而那些周泽楷以为自己收不到的短信里，他说话更加直白，经常一天好几条地重复发同样的内容，比如某天晚上他一连发了七次“我很想你”。  
手机震动了一下，一条新短信，孙翔点开，是来自周泽楷的。  
“别难过，一切都会好起来。”  
“我想上你，这样你就什么都不必想了。”  
孙翔久久地盯着最后一行，眼泪终于一滴滴跌出眼眶。  
长久以来他一直都是一个人，他不想承认自己很失败但似乎一切的结果都在昭示这个事实，信心被一点点磨掉了。  
所有人都在责怪自己，嘲讽自己，等着看自己的好戏。  
而偏偏他无力反抗。  
周泽楷这些短信让孙翔觉得自己身边有一双眼睛，一直在温柔地注视着自己。这样的温柔让他情不自禁地想要流露出一切脆弱的，一直不敢展示于人前的情绪。  
自己也是被人珍惜着的，不管自己如何犯错，总会被接纳。  
哪怕这些只处于自己的错觉……孙翔拨通了周泽楷的电话。  
接通的瞬间周泽楷便接下了，“孙翔。”  
熟悉的声音传过来，孙翔心里的屏障轰然坍塌，他没掩饰自己的哭腔，“周泽楷……”  
“我在，”周泽楷说，“我在。”  
“你说你想上我。”  
“嗯……”  
“那你来啊！”  
“……”周泽楷的呼吸蓦然沉重。  
“我在吻你，感觉到了吗？”  
“眼泪，吻干净。”  
“咬你喉咙……胸膛……”  
“你皮肤很好，我喜欢吸咬，留下吻痕。”  
“你整个人都是我的。”  
“浑身每一寸皮肤都布满我的痕迹。”  
“你喜欢这样吗？”周泽楷压低声音，满满的蛊惑味道。  
孙翔浑身烧的厉害，他躺倒在床上，想象周泽楷压住自己的身体，“喜欢……”  
周泽楷在电话另一头笑了。  
“自己做。”周泽楷低声命令。  
“手指撑开后边，张开腿对着我。”  
孙翔好久没有做过了，看不见自己后边的情形，他一只手指探进去，没轻没重地弄疼了自己。隔着电话，他的抽气声被放大了传进周泽楷耳朵里。  
周泽楷拉开自己的裤子撸动起来。  
“你现在……是什么样子？”  
“描述给我听。”  
“靠……”孙翔恨恨地骂了一声。  
“现在是两根手指，”孙翔说，“手指被绞着，很干。”  
“我想你来，你自己插进去。”  
周泽楷低低喘着，“我进去，把你翻过来，从后边上你。”  
“一下一下，把你撞碎在我手里。”  
“嗯……”孙翔闭上眼，“我讨厌背后位，但这样好像方便你亲我后背，你喜欢那里。”  
“对，沿着脊线。”  
“你亲吻那些有疤的地方……用舌尖舔的我痒痒的。我讨厌这种不受控制的感觉，什么力气都没有了。”  
“真……讨厌吗？”周泽楷话里笑意浓重。  
“不讨厌，”孙翔回答的很快，他闭上眼让泪水流出来，“只要是你就都不讨厌了。”  
像做梦一样，孙翔想，他和周泽楷又联系上了，还隔着电话做这种事。似有似无的仿佛来自虚空的刺激让他身体发热，他一时搞不清自己是否处于现实。似梦非梦充满虚幻的错觉，孙翔觉得一切都不用再掩饰了，他爱周泽楷，他想哭。  
“哭出声来，”周泽楷仿佛能看见他一样，“我想听。”  
“呜……”终于，孙翔卸下了一切防备，放声哭起来。  
周泽楷在电话那头安静地听着，白浊的液体从高昂的性器一缕缕流出，打湿了裤子。周泽楷一下一下吻着自己的手机，像吻对面的那个人一样。  
我特别想你。  
跟我在一起好吗？  
难过的话就到我怀里来……  
我一直在等你……

25.  
有些变化是无声无息的，周泽楷想，孙翔在不知不觉中已经不像自己最初以为的那样容易被理解了。这种变化在孙翔刚来轮回时周泽楷就有些许察觉，但一直以来孙翔依然习惯于依赖他，习惯于默不作声地窝在周泽楷身边，这种无声却踏实的信任感麻痹了周泽楷的判断力，导致他一直没能察觉他和孙翔的关系早已离开了他预想的轨道。  
这种改变近来有扩大的趋势。  
哪怕在周泽楷身边，孙翔也日渐沉默。孙翔并不是爱说话的人，实际上他很多时候都不想开口，习惯于用几个字打发掉他觉得烦的身边人，偶尔多说几句也往往口不择言，搞的一堆人很尴尬。慢慢地孙翔也察觉到自己总是破坏气氛，于是也跟着周泽楷有样学样，能不说就不说了。但在周泽楷身边的时候孙翔并不是这样的，他似乎有说不完的话，滔滔不绝眉飞色舞，描述一些新奇的见闻或是表达自己乱七八糟的小想法。周泽楷投入地听着，不常回应孙翔，他知道孙翔只需要他在听就可以。而听孙翔说话的周泽楷也有自己的乐趣，一方面孙翔讲的事情对周泽楷而言很有趣，另一方面，周泽楷知道自己对孙翔来说是特别的，孙翔想要周泽楷了解他的观点，跃跃欲试地想让周泽楷看到孙翔引以为傲的方面。就像小时候男生在喜欢的女孩子面前求表现一样，幼稚又可爱。  
所以听孙翔说话的时候，周泽楷总是有种他们还在什么都没挑明的童蒙阶段，孙翔正在卖力地追求他的感觉，哪怕他们该做的不该做的早就全做完了。  
可是慢慢地，孙翔在周泽楷身边也沉默起来。  
孙翔不再经常跑到周泽楷房间聊天，休息时不再主动找他搭话，两个人独处的时候孙翔也更喜欢低头玩自己的手机。  
周泽楷不解，“你……不想跟我说点什么？”  
孙翔把埋在手机的脑袋抬起来，“总是说话我也会累的，周泽楷。”  
周泽楷隐隐觉得这句话后边有些别的内容，但他没来得及细想，孙翔又说话了，“我最近认识一个网友，说话挺好玩的，我跟他聊会天。”  
“网友？”  
“对啊，神神叨叨的，蛮有意思。”孙翔用手机飞速打着字。  
周泽楷看孙翔投入的神情心里有点别扭，他是个行动派，干脆地凑过去亲孙翔，从背后啃咬孙翔脖颈的皮肤，手探到前边拉开孙翔的裤链，不轻不重地揉捏着。孙翔被他刺激的手发抖，手机“吧唧”一声砸到地板上。  
“唔……”  
孙翔眯起眼回应他，周泽楷满意了。

做完后孙翔一动不动地盯着天花板，“我网友问我既然没那么宽的心陪一个花花公子玩，为什么不换个人。我突然想到我为什么非要和男人搅和在一起，找个女人不行吗？”  
周泽楷刚从浴室里走出来，没听清他说什么。  
孙翔吼了一句，“我要去找个女人！”  
周泽楷笑了，“为什么？”  
“我还没试过跟女人交往，我不一定必须喜欢男人。”  
我不喜欢男人，孙翔在心里说，我喜欢你。  
周泽楷眨眨眼，他不懂孙翔的脑回路这是突然转到了哪里。不过他想象了一下孙翔身边跟着一个妹子的情形，女人是种有点麻烦的生物，会希望男朋友哄她们，会拽着男朋友陪她们逛街，还会逼着男朋友说爱她，很多很多数之不尽的奇怪要求，以孙翔的性子八成会嫌她们烦吧。周泽楷想象了下孙翔对着妹子强忍怒火的情形，嘴角勾起一个笑容，“呵……”好像是挺可爱的。  
孙翔听到周泽楷的笑声猛地转过头盯着他，周泽楷刚做完清理立在浴室门边，孙翔还躺在床上，张开的大腿内侧留着尚未褪去的青紫痕迹，情事的余波尚未完全褪去。孙翔的视线像激光一样直直地扫到周泽楷脸上，那张笑意温婉的、好看的脸。  
周泽楷无动于衷甚至兴味盎然地回看着孙翔，他得克制一下才能不走过去再上孙翔一次。吼叫着要找个女人的孙翔像只张牙舞爪的小动物。  
孙翔哼了一声，闭上眼。  
“瞧不起我吗？我觉得我找个女人总是不难的。”  
周泽楷含笑走近，低头亲了亲他，二十多了还像个小孩子一样，不知道又因为什么突然想要找女人了。  
周泽楷穿好衣服给孙翔带上门，他把这话当一个玩笑。  
孙翔躺在床上眨眨眼。  
他真想去找个女人了，反正周泽楷似乎也不介意。

“你喜欢的人不喜欢你，你还没办法不喜欢他，怎么办啊？”那几天孙翔有点纠结，随便找了个网友问人生问题。  
“找另一个人喜欢呗，忘掉旧人的最好方式就是寻找代替品。”  
“我喜欢他很多年了，”孙翔说，“不会有代替品的。”  
“没试过怎么知道？”  
孙翔安静了。  
是啊，没试过怎么知道呢。  
但他依然觉得，他没法放弃周泽楷。可是……孙翔又想了想，他不放弃又怎样，周泽楷又不怎么在乎他，说不定哪天就又跟自己断了联系。与其坐以待毙放任自己病入膏肓，不如挣扎一下。  
所以孙翔现在是在认真考虑找个女朋友试验一下了。他那个网友热爱拉皮条，手里掌握着很多想要暂时找个慰藉品的失恋男女的信息，跟孙翔拍胸脯保证说只要他想试，随时提供人选。  
“现代人生活空虚的多了去了。”网友大喇喇地说。  
“呸，我才不空虚。”孙翔怒。  
“你不空虚，你是傻逼。”  
孙翔默了。  
在周泽楷对他要找个女人的宣言流露出一个无所谓的微笑之后，孙翔终于下了决心，去试一下吧，总比这么不清不楚地傻逼着要强。  
那个网友很靠谱，立马扔给了他一个妹子的联系方式。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”孙翔问。孙翔想他没准备去爱谁，欺骗人家感情不好。  
“有啊。”对面的姑娘很直率。  
“你也是想忘记某个人才来找我的吗？”  
“……”姑娘沉默了一会儿，孙翔看着窗口的输入符号出现消失，出现消失很多次。  
“我忘不了他。”最后姑娘说。  
“但我暂时需要转移点注意力。”  
“你呢？”  
孙翔想了想，“我试一下。”  
“但我，我还是想喜欢他。”  
孙翔觉得自己特别没用。  
姑娘发来一个微笑的表情，“我懂。”  
“有空出来见个面吧。”  
孙翔说好。

 

孙翔还完全是个小孩子，姑娘想，两个人一起走在S市繁华的街道上，大街上车来车往，人流如堵。  
孙翔给姑娘买了一束花，又买了一串工艺手镯，再买了一个发卡，现在又要买……  
姑娘按住他掏钱的手，“不用了。”  
孙翔略显呆滞地“啊”了一声，掏钱的手停在那里，一时没收回去。  
“你根本……没谈过恋爱吧？”姑娘扑哧一声笑了，好傻啊。  
孙翔点点头，他确实没谈过，他跟周泽楷那就不叫谈恋爱。  
“你不用一直给我买东西，这一路走下去你见一个买一个，多有钱也不能这样。”  
孙翔收回钱包，“那你喜欢什么你直接告诉我，我给你买。”  
姑娘咯咯直笑，“别这样啊，搞的我赚你很大便宜。一起逛逛就好了。”  
“对女孩子好是应该的。”孙翔摆出一副很有担当的模样。  
姑娘笑着点点头，走过来拉住孙翔的胳膊，“正好我需要买件衣服，陪我去吧。”  
孙翔个高，姑娘也不矮，身高差很和谐，两个人并肩走在一起，怎么看怎么是甜蜜的小情侣。孙翔长得好，姑娘也是美人，大街上不时有人回头看，姑娘低声跟孙翔炫耀，“路人都看我们呢。”  
孙翔对这种目光比较习惯了，他胳膊被姑娘拽着有点难受，不过看大街上的男女们似乎都这样，孙翔也就忍了。听姑娘说这话孙翔误会了，“你不喜欢吗？老被看确实挺烦人的，也不知道到底有什么好看的。”  
姑娘扶额，“不讨厌啊，很开心。”  
“开心？”  
“对，”姑娘想办法给孙翔解释，“有人看说明我们好看嘛。自己好看难道不该开心吗？”  
孙翔想了一会儿，“别人不看就说明我们不好看了吗？别人看不看我们不都长这样。”  
“……”姑娘无奈了。  
两个人继续往前走，姑娘慢慢意识到不对，有一个人看他们两个看了好久，她一开始没多想，但某处视线老停在身上着实有几分别扭，于是她转头去搜寻那道目光。  
看到街角那个人的时候姑娘呼吸一滞，一个帅的不像话的男人，一只手插在裤袋里看着这边，眼睛藏在刘海后边，像画里一样好看。姑娘不好意思的脸红了，她是学美术的，那个男人各项比例都很完美。  
她情不自禁地拉孙翔，“你快看那边那个人，从刚才一直在看我们，你认识吗？”姑娘想孙翔要是认识就好了，可以拉他来当模特。  
孙翔随着她的手势转头，看到对面的人的时候孙翔僵住了。  
突然间失去了所有兴致。  
“认识。”孙翔说。  
那一刻孙翔感觉自己就像被捉奸了一样，他慌忙给姑娘解释他得离开一会儿。

周泽楷倚在墙边等着孙翔发现他，先是那个女孩子看到了他，挺普通的反应，周泽楷很习惯女孩子看向他时这种羞涩的神情。然后女孩子拉着孙翔要孙翔看这边，女孩子亲昵的动作让周泽楷很不爽，但孙翔终于、终于看到他了。  
周泽楷盯着孙翔，不打算错过孙翔的任何一个表情。  
孙翔把女孩子揽着他的手拿开，不知道在废话些什么，女孩子依然挺高兴地点着头，不时往他这边看几眼。  
周泽楷觉得自己的耐心已经用光了。  
于是周泽楷走过去，离得本来也不远，他直接拉住孙翔的胳膊，随便进了家街边旅馆。孙翔没抗拒，只对着女孩子说了声“过会儿给你打电话”。  
周泽楷内心冷笑着加快了脚步，进了房间后直接把孙翔扔在床上。  
他站在床边等着孙翔给他解释。  
孙翔说过要找个女人，但他从来没想过孙翔会真的去找。  
找女朋友？那我们之间算什么？周泽楷觉得自己有理由生气。  
孙翔翻了个身变成仰躺的姿势，他一个一个解了自己的衬衣扣子。  
“你这是大街上又发情了吗？”孙翔光裸的胸膛露出来，“确实挺久不做了。”  
周泽楷走近钳住了他一个乳头，指甲用很重的力道磕进去，孙翔被他弄的很疼，缩起胸膛想要逃开，周泽楷一只手按住他，另一只手依然撕扯着胸前的突起。孙翔狠皱着双眉，“疼。”  
周泽楷一言不发，低下头用舌头舔着被他掐出血的地方，湿热的舌头卷着乳珠，这种刺激更加折磨人，孙翔倒吸了一口气，想要推开周泽楷的脑袋。  
周泽楷直接折住了他的手。  
咔嚓的骨节声响起的同时，孙翔睁大了眼睛。  
搞明白状况后孙翔简直想杀了周泽楷。  
周泽楷是想把他弄成残废么。  
“你放开我！”  
周泽楷毫不客气地压住孙翔踢起的双腿，分开它们把自己挤进去。毫无前戏，孙翔后边干涩异常，在接纳周泽楷的一刻便裂开了，血大股地流出来，周泽楷的性器沾着血液高耸着，无比像一把凶器。  
孙翔用夹杂着恐惧、愤怒和怨恨的眼神死盯着周泽楷。  
周泽楷怒火和欲火并燃的眼睛渐渐暗下去。  
“对不起……”

孙翔从周泽楷身下逃开，他笑的很难看，“在你以前的生活里，死人并不是什么大事对吧。”孙翔活动着手腕说，“把人废了想必更加不是。”  
孙翔摇摇晃晃地站起来，他依然止不住地浑身颤抖，但他努力在周泽楷跟前站直，“你杀过我一次了周泽楷。”  
孙翔身上的衣服已经被周泽楷扯掉了，胸口的痕迹依然刺目，周泽楷亲手打出来的。  
隔了这么多年，这个问题终于再次浮出水面。  
孙翔也终于有了正视这个伤口的勇气。  
孙翔曾经以为自己一辈子都不可能放弃周泽楷，但现在他盯着周泽楷的双眼已毫无温度，到了某个时间点便会发现，原先以为不可能的事其实并不困难。  
周泽楷起身抱住孙翔颤抖的身体，皮肤相触的刹那孙翔抖得更厉害了，周泽楷没有退回，他用更大的力气抱住孙翔。  
周泽楷已经不知道怎样为自己解释，他抬起孙翔的手腕亲吻，然后是久久的沉默。  
“你还肯接受我吗？”周泽楷也在发抖。  
“我有女朋友了。”孙翔说。  
早就没有什么接受不接受的问题了。  
他曾经以为周泽楷是他一生解不开的结，但到今天，他终于明白他必须学会放弃这个人，不止是接受周泽楷不爱他，不止是将他和周泽楷的关系限定在肉体纠缠，不止是消灭掉想要周泽楷爱他这个愚蠢的念头，而是他必须彻底地把周泽楷从脑子里划出去，周泽楷根本不介意杀了他，也不介意废了他。  
他不想也不敢再爱这个人了。

最后周泽楷把孙翔放倒在床上，用热毛巾给他擦掉身后的血迹。孙翔浑身发冷，激烈的情绪起伏在一定程度上影响了身体，周泽楷用热毛巾给孙翔擦拭全身，温热的毛巾一遍遍拂过冰冷的身体。  
孙翔的手腕不会有问题的，他克制了力道，他再失去理智也不可能废了孙翔……但说这些有什么意思呢？刚才自己脑子里的确是非常疯狂的念头，他想把孙翔毁了，永远锁在他身边，孙翔除了他以外什么也没有，没有接触到任何其他人的机会，这样便也永远不可能有女人。  
孙翔和那个女孩子站在一起的画面太和谐，和谐到让周泽楷害怕。  
一瞬间他又怀念起巷子里的日子，孙翔被他关在巷子里，和外界毫无接触。那时候他们都很开心，不是吗？  
周泽楷苦笑，自己就是这样占有欲强到变态的人。  
所以刚才的一刹那，哪怕他手上没有加重力道，他心里未必不想。  
孙哲平前车之鉴，周泽楷知道手腕受伤的后果。所以他没有什么可解释的，孙翔一点也没有误会他。

孙翔已经不太清醒，潦草的情事加上情绪起伏抽干了他的力气，他额头很烫，浑身病弱之气。  
随着周泽楷的动作他口中微弱地呢喃着，毛巾擦到额头的时候他甚至小孩子一样地蹭过来。  
孙翔贴着周泽楷的手，眼睫蒸出了泪珠，“妈妈……”  
周泽楷低下头亲亲他。  
泪水顺着孙翔眼角汹涌地流下来。  
周泽楷永远也不可能懂孙翔此刻的心情。  
一直以来甜蜜也好，痛苦也好，周泽楷仿佛孙翔心底一根顽强生长根系蔓延的尖刺，在带给孙翔刺痛的同时固结着孙翔的心。现在那根刺连根拔掉了，心突然空落落的，没有重量，没有内壳地悬在那里。  
但好在永远不会再疼了。  
孙翔迷迷糊糊地想，心渐渐安定下来，这么多年少有的平静。再没有什么可纠结和计较的，他的心里又只有他自己了。朦胧中仿佛有什么温热的东西一遍遍擦过身体，细致妥帖地抚慰过每一寸皮肤，这样仿佛被谁小心翼翼珍惜着的感觉……就像婴儿期躲在妈妈的怀里，没有烦恼，也不懂伤心，世界是崭新并且闪闪发光的。  
泪水可以把一切委屈、失望和不甘都冲洗干净。  
哭完一切都好了。  
孙翔吞咽着自己的泪珠想。

周泽楷低下头，用舌尖舔起一小滴泪水，很咸很涩。  
然后周泽楷也尝到了自己喉咙深处冰凉的咸涩味道。

26.  
孙翔一边收拾东西一边想自己运气不错，和一叶之秋打包给轮回是比他期望中的好得多的结果，而且……周泽楷在那里。  
事到如今他已对周泽楷毫无期待，但……我只是爱他而已，孙翔想。  
喜欢一个人当然会希望呆在他身边，听听他的声音，和他亲吻、做爱。只是这样就会获得一种廉价的快乐。孙翔觉得这种想法烂透了，但他的确这么想。  
他现在倒霉的要命，像个没头苍蝇一样在竞技场上瞎撞。他茫然却又无可奈何，一切焦躁疑惑都找不到出口。这种时候他总是特别想念周泽楷，他知道周泽楷不会安慰人，但有时候语言并不是最重要的。周泽楷那个人站在那里就有一种无形的力量，让孙翔觉得安心踏实，一切都不要紧，我们继续往前走。  
孙翔不断地想起他和周泽楷认识的那个晚上，破败的小诊所里飘着消毒水味。孙翔刚见到周泽楷的时候就很喜欢这个人，斯斯文文干干净净的男孩子，一脸平静地把一群小混混打趴在地，好像已经很习惯这件事了一样，身手也漂亮得很。孙翔一边想这人可真帅一边替他挨了一棍子。后来想起来，当时周泽楷一招一式之间也是下了狠力气的，他绝对不是善茬儿。但孙翔就是觉得周泽楷是需要他保护的文弱青年，哪怕后来知道周泽楷的身份背景后孙翔这棍子依然挨得也无怨无悔，周泽楷毕竟不是全身武装的动物，孙翔想，如果那棍子打到了周泽楷身上，周泽楷也会受伤，会疼。  
周泽楷跟孙翔提议打手枪的时候孙翔没怎么考虑就答应了。性器捅进孙翔未被开发的身体里，很热很烫，紧紧填满了孙翔身下的空洞，随着孙翔的呻吟性器涨的更大，内壁被撑开，火热的感觉烧灼了孙翔全身。孙翔在迷乱的快感里记住了周泽楷的脸，月光从小诊所的旧帘子里照进来，给周泽楷的鼻翼唇角涂抹上温柔的光晕，周泽楷情欲烧燎的眼瞳里有孙翔小小的影子，那个影子在周泽楷眼里的月光中闪闪发亮。孙翔伸开胳膊揽住周泽楷，他的心随着周泽楷在他身下的撞击剧烈起伏，身心一同急速地被抽空、被填满，孙翔鼻腔里满是周泽楷身上的味道，他突然觉得非常开心，月光把心里照的亮堂堂的。  
周泽楷一直小心翼翼地托着他的背，着意控制律动的幅度，他隐忍着什么一样用力碾磨孙翔的唇齿。孙翔要到很久之后才反应过来，这是周泽楷在顾忌自己背上的伤口。  
二十年里孙翔想记住的事情不多，所以难得留心了的几件显得特别清晰。周泽楷低着眉给他揉捏腰部，关切地看着大夫给自己拆纱布，对伤口的愈合时间比自己还要在意，周泽楷温柔地吻过他带伤的背部，用热毛巾给他清理做爱后的兵荒马乱，用适宜的力道揉捏自己的手指，每天给他带搭配精致的食物，安静地注视着他狼吞虎咽大吃大嚼的模样。周泽楷不喜欢说话，更很少流露能够被孙翔察觉的情绪，他无声无息地就像随时都会消失一样。但那段日子里孙翔一直觉得自己是被爱着的，周泽楷看着他的目光里有着水一样的柔情。  
所以他一直以来都不肯承认周泽楷不爱他。  
他天真地认定周泽楷必然有不能解释的理由才开枪打他，才跟他说再见。  
直到随着年岁渐长，他逐渐明白了身体和心灵是有距离的。孙翔无法理解单纯泄欲式的做爱，却不得不接受的确有很多人是这样的。那么周泽楷是这样吗？孙翔一直很抗拒接受那个肯定的答案，而再次相遇，周泽楷的表现几乎是明明白白地告诉孙翔，周泽楷就是这样的。他需要发泄欲望，他喜欢孙翔的身体，他想跟他做。  
其余的再没有一句话。  
孙翔在纷乱的回忆里渐渐茫然，那自己潜心收记的温情片段，全都是自己的错觉么？  
突然地，像一扇门猛然吹开，冰冷的风灌进房间，他浑身颤抖地醒悟过来，周泽楷从来就是那样一个人。  
他和周泽楷之间的对话一句句响在耳际。  
“我对你负责！”“不用。”  
打一开始周泽楷就明确地拒绝了他，这就是为什么自从自己背伤好了之后周泽楷就再没有找过他的原因。  
“头几次做，照顾好自己。”  
孙翔忍不住大笑起来，这句话的意思还不清楚么，周泽楷以为他会去找别人做，所以叮嘱他好好照顾自己。  
周泽楷以为孙翔只是想做而已。  
孙翔无声地握紧拳头，周泽楷从来，从来都没有把他的感情当真过。  
所以，一切都是孙翔自己的错觉，周泽楷只是属于人们说的天生温柔的那类人，妥帖地照顾着每一个床伴，然而温柔之下的感情，是很薄很薄的。  
他终于想明白了……

孙翔一步步踏进轮回。周泽楷并没什么错，并没有规定说他爱着周泽楷，周泽楷就必须要爱他。而他依然很爱周泽楷，爱并不是随时可以停止的东西，更何况孙翔并没有打算停止。他还在想，也许哪一天，周泽楷也会有一点喜欢他，他们认识了很长的时间，每天积攒一点好感，这么久了，也该有一点厚度了。  
他在人群里搜寻周泽楷的影子，他很急切地想见到周泽楷，想跟周泽楷说说他的苦闷和不快乐。周泽楷一直都肯认真听他讲话的，这次大概也不会例外。哪怕这种聆听不带感情，但安静听着一切的周泽楷仍然带着一种让孙翔迷恋不已的温柔，孙翔爱他。  
周泽楷终于出现了，孙翔看着他笑起来，愉快的气息像缓缓荡开的波纹蔓延至全身。周泽楷拉住孙翔，一个字都没有讲，也没有允许孙翔多说一个字。  
周泽楷把孙翔按在墙上深深吻住，开始做爱。

27.  
孙翔教姑娘打网游。  
姑娘本职艺术相关，搞艺术的兴趣一般都比较广泛，知道孙翔是职业电竞选手后很愉快地想要了解相关知识。姑娘看了几场比赛后就开始缠着孙翔说她也要打荣耀。孙翔不大想鸟她，带个小菜鸟是很辛苦的，他都职业了更没这个闲工夫。但他寻思着现在他是人家男朋友，在他的认知里男朋友是要无条件服从女朋友的任何要求的，要不你凭什么当人家男朋友呢？  
于是孙翔强忍起心中的不耐烦，一步步教姑娘创立角色。  
姑娘兴致勃勃地说她要打神枪手。  
孙翔扫她一眼，“你为什么非要打神枪手啊？”这不是给他添堵嘛。  
“因为帅啊，”姑娘两眼发光，“每次看见你们队长我都更加坚定要玩个神枪手的决心。”  
得，成周泽楷的粉丝了。  
孙翔对天翻翻白眼，“哪里帅。”  
“当然在我心里还是你最帅啦。”姑娘笑的眉眼弯弯。  
孙翔哼了一声。  
“真心话。”姑娘说。  
孙翔三下两下建好了角色，开了自己小号带着神枪手练级。  
没几下就看出来姑娘是个手速意识都是渣渣的纯业余党，孙翔内心狂躁值呈指数增长。周泽楷虽然不是他见识过的唯一一个神枪手，但也是他最习惯的神枪手，从最初他技术比较生涩到现在，他对面的身边的神枪手都是周泽楷。习惯了周泽楷再看这个姑娘……孙翔想这差距也太大了。虽然拿一搞艺术的妹子和周泽楷这种职业选手比，也着实不太公平。孙翔平心静气，努力告诉自己这是你女朋友，你得顺着人家。  
孙翔在前边杀怪，留着残血给姑娘长经验，结果姑娘操作失误，扑腾了几下直接把自己绊倒在小怪脚边了，眼看要到手的经验值就这么飞了。孙翔无奈之下只能自己去给她打，“等你级数高点了单纯做做任务好了，应该也挺有趣？”  
姑娘摆出一脸崇拜望着孙翔，孙翔用余光瞧着，承认心里有那么一丝啦得意。  
孙翔噼里啪啦地斩杀小怪，虽然这种低技术含量的东西带来的成就感很低，但一个漂漂亮亮的姑娘眼睛闪闪地盯着你看，作为一个情窦未开，连女孩子的小手都没摸过的、二十大几的男青年孙翔，他心里还是有那么一点点受用的，于是敲击键盘敲击的更加卖力。  
他正全神贯注打着，房间门“哗”一声撞开了。  
杜明的脑袋先拱进来，差点趴地板上，吴启和吕泊远也探进来半个身子，江波涛在门外边笑的一脸“今天天气好晴朗”，周泽楷高高地竖在后边，想不看见也难。  
孙翔回头，用嫌弃的目光盯着那堆人。  
“哈哈……”杜明稳住身子开始高声大笑，“小孙你这不够意思啊，女朋友来了也不给我们看看。”  
“就是就是。”吴启和吕泊远也说着，眼睛开始往姑娘脸上扫。  
姑娘笑的很大方，“我认识你们。”说完她挨个叫出了轮回众的名字，叫到周泽楷的时候停顿了一下，“你们都是孙翔的队友，我看过好多你们的比赛，你们都超帅的！”  
“我是一枪穿云的粉丝哦。”  
“哦——”杜明吹了声口哨。  
一群人起哄去看周泽楷。  
周泽楷很酷地站在外边，他看向孙翔。孙翔站在姑娘背后，胳膊绕过去方便敲击键盘，这是一个相当暧昧的姿势。而且……周泽楷想起门刚开的一刹那，孙翔专注地盯着电脑，姑娘柔情蜜意地看着孙翔，周泽楷想那样的眼神……和那样的氛围……这才比较像一对情侣。  
周泽楷心里很冷，但他依然笑的很到位，他笑完了就不说话了。他一贯如此，大家也未察觉到异常。  
周泽楷试图从孙翔的表现里看出点端倪，但实际上什么也没有。  
孙翔有点小得意地接受了大家的打趣，他女朋友漂亮，活泼，没几句话就和众人相处的很融洽。而孙翔可以说是……用很宠着她的目光在旁边围观着，偶尔几个玩笑开过了还会立刻上来护着，凶巴巴地让杜明谁的别乱说话。众人起哄说小孙好疼女朋友啊，孙翔皱着眉头说我怎么了嘛，女孩子站在孙翔身前仰起脸看孙翔，笑的非常幸福。  
周泽楷立在门边，背倚着冰冷的门板。  
这样……好像是不错的。孙翔很迟钝，很幼稚，很没有耐心，周泽楷一直以为他不会哄女孩子。现在看来一切都是周泽楷想当然了，他做得很好，是一个完美的男朋友。对女朋友有耐心，在朋友们面前也能表现出“这是我的人”的气势，周泽楷想孙翔没有可能掌握哄女孩子的技巧，所以这些都是本能反应……爱的自然流露才能让孙翔表现的那么完美，对女朋友的关切和保护都恰到好处，足够满足女孩子一切的虚荣心。  
周泽楷慢慢闭上眼，他以为只要孙翔开心，剩下的他都无所谓。但这样清晰地目睹孙翔处于一种和他完全无关的幸福里，他的心仿佛裂开了一道口子。  
周泽楷悄悄退开了。  
他觉得自己并不适合这样欢快的气氛。  
直走，拐弯，回到自己的房间，跌进床里闭上眼，孙翔的脸放大了逼到眼前。记忆里孙翔还是个少年，黑亮的眼睛里写满了对周泽楷的爱和信赖。周泽楷伸出手想要触碰，然后一切都碎了。  
孙翔曾经怎样单纯又全心全意地爱过他。  
周泽楷终于明白了他为什么会爱孙翔。他一直以为他爱的是完全属于他的孙翔，孙翔的世界很小，能容纳的东西也很少，而周泽楷在其中占据了很大一部分。对所有人耐心缺缺的孙翔对周泽楷，只对周泽楷有着一种超越底限的包容。孙翔不介意周泽楷的秘密，不怨恨周泽楷开枪打他，不追问周泽楷无缘无故消失的原因。面对周泽楷孙翔退缩过，却从未真正地拒绝。只要周泽楷表达出某种意愿，孙翔就会好脾气地满足他，随时随地。孙翔的眼睛和身体里都镌刻着周泽楷的名字，那是一种不可磨灭的，让周泽楷浑身发烫的热忱和执着。  
所以他那么理所当然地觉得，不管他做什么，孙翔都会完整地属于他，永远属于他。他对孙翔的灵魂和肉体都有绝对的掌控力。  
一直毫不惭愧地承认自己的占有欲强到可怕的周泽楷，以为这是他无论如何放不开孙翔的理由。再没有第二个人可以敢这样不计后果不较得失地爱他了。  
而到了此刻，到周泽楷终于失去孙翔的现在，他才恍然明白，并不是这样的……  
他喜欢孙翔和孙翔喜欢不喜欢他从来都没有关系，剥开一切愚蠢可笑的自以为是，他喜欢的，也一直只是孙翔这个人而已。  
孙翔总是笨笨的，认准了什么就再也放不开手，追逐的过程中头破血流也不懂得转圜，那么傻，偏偏又那么真诚，那么努力。  
周泽楷一直看着他。  
那是周泽楷以为他们再也不会见面的某个黄昏，孙翔在巷子一角等自己，孙翔瘦瘦的，宽大的校服邋邋遢遢地挂在身上，脏兮兮的。可他又那么好看，穿着麻布袋也像竹子一样英挺笔直，生气勃勃地注视着周泽楷，晚霞在他背后放肆地燃烧着，像孙翔眼里的光一样灿烂。  
周泽楷一看就知道孙翔已经好几天没回过家了，说不定还饿着肚子。他当时以为孙翔是闹离家出走，现在他可以很确定地说，孙翔是为了找他才跑出来的，孙翔是把一切都扔了跑来找他的。孙翔就是这么傻。  
周泽楷把他领回家，周泽楷想那时候他就喜欢孙翔了，只是自己不明白而已。他怎么会把随便谁领回家呢。  
再后来孙翔也进了联盟。孙翔还是周泽楷熟悉的样子，从来不晓得伪装和掩饰，直露到伤人地表达自己的欲望。关于他的负面评价铺天盖地，但周泽楷知道孙翔只是在争取他想要的东西，剩下的孙翔并不会在意。三年间孙翔可能的乐与悲都牵动着周泽楷的神经，周泽楷从没让孙翔的身影离开过他的视线，他只是没有机会再靠近了。  
周泽楷想孙翔就该这么不管不顾没心没肺下去，在一个单纯到冷清的世界里痛快地活着。周泽楷会一直一直陪着他。孙翔从开始就对周泽楷打开了他世界的门，孙翔那样安心地把内心最柔软最脆弱的东西拿给周泽楷。那是孙翔自己铸造的结界，只站着孙翔和周泽楷两个人。  
现在周泽楷已经不能呆在那个地方了。  
孙翔孤零零的呆在那里，等待着下一个可能走近的人。  
会是那个姑娘吗？  
周泽楷用手背遮住眼，然后不可置信地再睁开。  
他看着自己手背上的水痕。  
他竟然哭了。

28.  
姑娘时不时来找孙翔，搞艺术的时间比较自由，可以随心所欲做自己想做的事情。孙翔没那么多时间陪她玩，她就自己找地方看，等到孙翔休息了再跑来找孙翔。  
别看姑娘打游戏不行，但她对荣耀非常有兴趣。占了孙翔电脑就开始上游戏玩，让孙翔指点她。她操作实在是太烂了，孙翔每次都看的频频皱眉。  
“别这样，顺着来。”孙翔去按鼠标。  
姑娘的手在键盘上瞎胡乱。  
“你怎么这么笨啊。”孙翔嘴里嫌弃着，手上依然很有耐心，放下鼠标再去搞键盘。  
姑娘收回手，笑笑地看他做，“就是这么笨啊。”  
周泽楷在旁边看着，这是很温馨的一幕，孙翔低着眼，一步一步教，姑娘不知是有意还是无意，总会搞点小错误，孙翔一边嫌弃她一边把她弄坏的地方一一改回来。  
挺好的。  
周泽楷想。  
姑娘注意到周泽楷看过来的目光，“周队，我们P一把吧。”  
“得了，”没等周泽楷说话，孙翔先搭腔了，“他一枪就能打死你。”  
“哪有，”姑娘皱起眉，“我不是还赢过你一次？”  
“那是我……”孙翔闭嘴了，放水这种话说出来真丢人。  
另一边的江波涛听到了，“小孙对女朋友真好。”  
姑娘说，“他对我不好的地方你们没看到。”  
“我哪里对你不好？”孙翔觉得自己很委屈，“你跟我说我改啊。”  
姑娘笑的双眼眯成一条缝，“你自己慢慢发现。”  
孙翔晓生说了点什么周泽楷没听清。  
姑娘催促孙翔把周泽楷小号加上，“让我跟我偶像P一把。”  
孙翔看了一眼周泽楷，“那个……你小号是哪个。”  
周泽楷报了个名字。  
“我加你了啊。”  
周泽楷点头，也开了网游，把好友验证的信息给通过了。  
周泽楷看了看对方的数值，已经搞得颇有声色了，不过应该都是孙翔弄的，神枪手举手投足间满满的孙翔特色，枪系也给搞的非常狂气。  
周泽楷凝神默默看了那个神枪手一会儿。  
孙翔继续在跟姑娘讲操作。  
“对付周泽楷的话，”孙翔说，“躲得远一点逃出他射程，能让NPC耗他一会儿就多耗一会儿。”  
“我看看他这个小号，”孙翔说，“哎？”  
孙翔突然间两眼放光。  
“我送你个东西啊。”孙翔立马去调他自己的小号。  
“你想到什么好东西了？”姑娘很兴奋地凑过来，屏幕上浮现出一个扛着枪的狂剑士。  
“噗——”姑娘被浓浓的违和感逗笑了。  
“这把枪送你了。射程比周泽楷小号那个大不少，这样赢面就大了。”其实依然没赢面，孙翔心说，周泽楷能被你弄死我就跟你姓。  
“你一个狂剑为什么要拿着一把枪？”姑娘好奇。  
“本来是练了送人的，”孙翔向来说实话，“后来不合适送了就自己拿着了。”  
“送谁的啊？”姑娘笑的有点不怀好意。  
“送周泽楷的。”孙翔顿了一会儿说。  
“嗯？”姑娘以为会是孙翔前任女朋友之类的答案，反正孙翔一向缺根筋，在她面前偶尔说起前任也丝毫不避嫌，结果居然听到的是周泽楷的名字。  
周泽楷闻言看过来，那个他很熟悉的狂剑士手里握着一把他不熟悉的枪，银光锃亮，帅气的刺人眼睛。  
周泽楷心里蓦然空了一块儿。  
他不再掩饰地扭过头观察孙翔的表情，孙翔没注意到他，依然专注于游戏里的武器交接，平静的脸再无情绪起伏。  
他不止一次从这样的角度凝视孙翔的侧脸，时光的影像重重叠叠，这个人的五官逐渐深邃成熟。  
过去他们也是这样的位置，周泽楷一偏头就能看到孙翔，孙翔察觉到了就回过头来，对着周泽楷绽开笑容。  
这样的笑容已经不会再有了。  
过了很久，或者只是几分钟，“好了。”孙翔的声音打破了周泽楷心里的寂静。  
孙翔指挥着神枪手开了一枪，银色的枪支在神枪手手里威风地转动，英俊逼人。  
果然这样才对，孙翔想，枪就该拿在神枪手手里，留在狂剑士那里就像玩笑一样。  
“你自己来试试。”孙翔让姑娘上来玩。  
姑娘很兴奋，“这把银武真帅。”  
孙翔也很高兴，“拿着它去跟周泽楷PK吧，躲的远点狠狠地打他！”  
两个人沉浸在新武器带来的新鲜刺激里，没有注意到隔着几十厘米的，周泽楷的眼睛。

周泽楷一直在等着姑娘找他PK。  
他经常把那个神枪手好友调出来看看，各项数值稳定地增长着，那把银武静静地立在一边，随着时间有节奏地闪现锐利的金属光泽。  
很旧的银武，周泽楷看日期，练成于他到达S市后的第二十六天。  
孙翔不说周泽楷也看得出来，这本来是要送给他的，只是中间发生了太多事，它已不再适合握在周泽楷手里了。  
姑娘邀战的信息在周泽楷发愣的时候姗姗来迟。  
“偶像，我们PK一次？”姑娘的声音很欢快。  
周泽楷很干脆地同意了。  
两个神枪手相对而立，姑娘甩出银色的枪支，银亮的枪口对准了他。  
一上来就发大招，完全是孙翔的风格，周泽楷一边操作自己的角色找闪避点，一边思考对面是只有姑娘一人，还是孙翔也在。  
“轰——”一记子弹炸在周泽楷身边。  
周泽楷被余波弹到一边，角色凌空的过程周泽楷也干脆地开了枪，这种准头不可能是姑娘那种总被孙翔嫌弃的水准能给出来的，对面，周泽楷可以确定了，是孙翔。  
子弹冲着扛着银枪的神枪手飞速冲去。  
两个神枪手在地图上你来我往。  
最后周泽楷以微弱优势赢了。  
“切——”孙翔的声音响起来，“就差一点点了。”  
“差一点点也是输了，换我来。”  
“刚才我怎么弄的你看见没，躲的远点对着他射击就好。”  
“看见了，你一上来就轰他了，哪有躲远点。”  
“……”孙翔吭哧了几声不说话了，他就是控制不住地想轰死周泽楷，轰爽了再说。  
“偶像，这次真是我了，承让承让了啊。”  
地图重开。  
姑娘倒是很听孙翔的话，刚上来就试图拉开和周泽楷的距离，周泽楷当然不会放任她这么做，先把策略露给敌方，孙翔依然不怎么开窍。  
周泽楷飞速逼近，几发子弹招呼过去，不偏不倚打中了目标，姑娘那边“哎呀”了一声，“我的血！”  
“才一点点而已，冷静点。”孙翔听上去也替她紧张。  
周泽楷翻身下来，他认真惯了，丝毫不会因为对手很弱而轻忽对敌。任何时候都会采取最简单直接的办法争取胜利，不管对手是谁，这是周泽楷的习惯。  
他一发子弹打出去，对方的银武射程比自己的远，枪留在对方手里是个不大不小的威胁，能打脱手当然最好。  
“我的武器掉了，怎么办？！”姑娘那边一惊一乍的。  
孙翔没说话。  
周泽楷走过去将那把枪拾起来，单手提着，向姑娘开枪。  
姑娘一边可怜自己唰唰唰掉落的血条一边不忘花痴，“我偶像使小号也依然那么帅！看这动作！”  
“你偶像要把你打死了……”孙翔想我怎么这么受不了她，“我来！”  
地上的神枪手飞快地滚到一边。  
孙翔想他居然真的看到周泽楷握着这把银武了，虽然是以这种叫人憋屈的方式……孙翔闪着子弹，他现在没有武器只能去踢死周泽楷了。于是他以黄继光堵机枪射孔的勇气试图逼近对方。  
孙翔也没有赢的打算，他只是不舍得这个账号卡被周泽楷完虐死而已。  
能挣扎一会儿就挣扎一会儿吧。  
周泽楷看对面的神枪手在靠近自己，孙翔的想法并不难懂，远程的武器已经没了，只能近战。  
周泽楷一边加大火力一边后退。  
孙翔飞快地躲闪速移，周泽楷一个转身间孙翔消失在草丛里。  
周泽楷想他刚才优势太明显以至于掉以轻心了，对面毕竟是孙翔，战斗法师玩近战的手段向来是一流的。  
他站在广袤的灌木丛里冷静地环视四周。  
突然，神枪手一记回旋踢踢到了周泽楷的手腕上，银武哗啦一声掉落在草丛里，周泽楷迅速掏出自己的双枪，子弹打进靠近的身体里，因为距离太近子弹入体的声音都仿佛清晰可闻。  
孙翔大无畏地挨着枪子儿把周泽楷压在了草丛里。  
“喂，”姑娘笑出了眼泪，“你这样太笨了。”  
孙翔哼了一声，迅速爬起来去找自己的银武，周泽楷站起来的速度不比他慢，他能有的时间不多。  
还好掉落的也不远。  
出乎孙翔意料，他很顺利地拿到了银武，回身对着周泽楷便是一顿猛射。  
可惜他血早就掉的差不多了，再怎么挣扎也没多少反击的余地。他想能射多久就射多久吧。  
结果周泽楷站起来后几乎是放弃了反抗，放任子弹一颗颗打进皮肉里，血条下落的速度看的人心惊肉跳。  
孙翔也渐渐停止了动作。  
“喂，喂喂，你掉线了吗？”  
“没。”周泽楷低声说，他不确定对方能否听见。  
“没有为什么戳着不动？”孙翔不高兴了。  
周泽楷重新操作键盘，双枪合并，巴雷特狙击！  
“卧槽你也太阴了！”孙翔一时没反应过来，躲闪的速度慢了一拍，大招轮过他毫无悬念地死了。  
“嗯……”周泽楷自嘲地笑笑，孙翔扑向他的时候他似乎听见了子弹打进骨肉里的声音。当年他离孙翔很远，他的子弹穿过孙翔身体的时候他什么都没听到。但这样的声音像一个咒，让他突然地魇住了，他想如果可能，他可以让孙翔打回来。  
然而游戏只是游戏，哪怕不止于游戏孙翔真的打他一枪又能怎么样呢？伤害这种事，并不是我给你一刀之后，你再捅我一下就可以一笔勾销的。  
无可挽回的到底还是无可挽回。  
“偶像，今天麻烦你啦。”姑娘的声音传过来，打断了周泽楷的胡思乱想。  
“不麻烦。”  
“以后多指教啊。”姑娘很高兴地一扬手里的枪，“偶像你拿着它可帅了，比我拿着好看多了，比你拿着你现在的双枪也好看，不愧是专门给你打的。银色和灰色特别合衬，那样才是完美的美学搭配。”  
“你拿着它给我截个图好不好？”  
“孙翔……”周泽楷不确定孙翔是否愿意。  
“哎？你找他嘛？他好像已经下线了。”  
于是周泽楷接过了姑娘递过来的银色枪支，顺从地摆出了她要求的姿势。  
周泽楷看着握在自己手里的银武，他伸出手隔着液晶屏幕抚摸它。  
闪着温柔银色光芒的，非常适合他风格的一把银武。  
孙翔专门为他打造的。

29.  
孙翔在走廊上截住周泽楷，他有些尴尬地揉着鼻子。  
“你说。”周泽楷先说话了，他熟悉孙翔这种表情，一旦孙翔露出这样的神情，肯定是有事要他帮忙了。  
孙翔已经很少跟他说话，更别提找他帮忙。  
周泽楷心里扬起某种期待。  
“那我说了……”孙翔别过脸，“你周末有时间吗？”  
“有。”周泽楷回答的很快。  
孙翔看了他一眼，想说什么的模样，但他好像没说出来，“算了，”孙翔说，“我女朋友想找你帮个小忙。”  
“嗯？”  
“她学画画的，要找个模特画裸身像，她说你比例特别合适当模特。”  
“……”周泽楷有点犹豫，裸身像？  
“半裸，”孙翔看出了他想什么，“只露上半身就行。我给她当模特当了很多次了，不尴尬的。”  
周泽楷点点头，孙翔开口，他怎么会不答应。

周末孙翔开车载周泽楷去他女朋友的画室，一路上孙翔给他说具体过程，“她画画的时候可能会问你很多问题，她说这是为了让模特表现出她想要的感情，你别嫌她烦啊。”  
“有些比较私人的问题……她也不是想要冒犯你。”  
“搞艺术的……总是……我不知道怎么说，你能理解吗？”  
孙翔很认真地替女朋友解释。  
周泽楷侧头看着孙翔注视着前方路面的脸。  
孙翔已经把女朋友当做自己人了，而周泽楷是需要客客气气说话的外人。  
早晨暖融融的阳光洒在孙翔脸上，孙翔皮肤很好，从周泽楷的角度可以看到他脸上细微的绒毛。孙翔脸上是微微抱歉的神情，很像一个替女孩子挡去一切烦恼，努力达成女朋友要求的大男人了。  
“没事的。”周泽楷说。他想他该为孙翔感到高兴，孙翔已经能照顾好自己，也开始学着担负起另一个人的喜怒哀乐。  
这样很好。

车缓缓停在了一个画室门口，周泽楷走下车。  
“你不过来吗？”周泽楷看孙翔没下车。  
“我有别的事，她画起画来一画画一天，我也不能老陪着。”孙翔有些烦恼地笑笑。  
“……”周泽楷低下眼。  
“你……”看周泽楷这样孙翔心里莫名别扭，怪异的感觉让他想要快点离开，“让开一点，我倒车。”  
周泽楷撤开。目送孙翔的车消失在小路尽头。

“周队？”周泽楷一敲门，姑娘轻快的声音就响起来了，“你总算来了！”  
姑娘开门把他迎进来，姑娘的画室挂满了各式各样的半身雕像和画像。其中最大的一幅是孙翔的。周泽楷盯着他看了一会儿，他很久没有这样长久而正面地注视着这个人了，虽然眼前只是一幅画儿。  
画面上的人微微仰起头，发梢扬起，从发梢滴下的水顺着脸颊流过喉结，锁骨，胸膛，深入到画面上看不见的地方。那双眼睛散发的温度让周泽楷浑身发烫。  
然而不知道为什么，这幅画里似乎有某个足以刺伤周泽楷的点，让他在情不自禁想要碰触的同时又想要躲开。  
周泽楷试图伸开的手最终没有伸出去。  
姑娘的声音把他拉回了现实，“我画的很好吧，”姑娘有点小骄傲，“他这个样子非常迷人，”姑娘的口气现在完全出于一个艺术家了，“通俗点说，非常有性吸引力，但也不止是这样。”  
周泽楷点头。  
“我给孙翔拍了一大堆照片，捕捉他最好看的一刻。”姑娘说，“我真喜欢他，”姑娘的口气变得幽深痴迷，“他的灵魂全在眼睛里，一点掩饰都没有。画这样的人简直是世界上最幸福的事。”  
周泽楷看向那幅画。  
“孙翔也很容易被指导，我不需要解释太多他就能演绎出我喜欢的感觉，比如这张，”姑娘指着素描，“我想营造出诱惑和深情的感觉，而我只表达到让他想着他喜欢的人他就做到了一切。”  
“这就是天赋，孙翔退役后应该和我一起搞艺术。”  
“……”  
之后姑娘还说了些什么，但周泽楷已经无心再听。  
想着喜欢的人，那么你那时候想起的是谁呢？  
“周队？”姑娘叫了周泽楷一声。  
“嗯……”周泽楷回过神来。  
“我们来吧。”姑娘走到远方，拿手指比了个框框，她现在神色带着几分疯狂，周泽楷不动声色地想，这大概是艺术家的常态。  
“脱了上衣好吗？”  
周泽楷听话地脱了衬衫，孙翔跟他讲过，要求的是半裸上身像。  
姑娘惊叹地吸了一口气。  
“我就跟孙翔说你是完美的，”姑娘说，“非常完美。”  
“下一步？”周泽楷无所谓这些赞美之词。  
“坐在那里，”姑娘说，“想着喜欢的人好吗？”  
“好。”  
姑娘拿着画笔飞速地打着轮廓。  
“周队，”姑娘说，“你喜欢的人在你身边吗？”  
周泽楷没有说话，这不关她的事。  
姑娘笑了一下，“你跟孙翔完全是两个极端，孙翔的身体千疮百孔，胸前背后全是疤痕，我要花很大力气消除掉他身上的伤疤，可他的情绪很直率，什么都在眼睛里。你的身体那么棒，却总在掩饰着什么。”  
周泽楷身体一震，“伤疤？”  
“对……”姑娘侧着头有点伤感的模样，“孙翔身上好多伤口，还有一个特别可怕。你大概不能想象，离心脏很近的距离，”姑娘指着画上孙翔的胸口部位，“就是这里，我没有画出来，贯胸而过。”  
周泽楷明白那幅画刺伤他的地方在哪里了。  
画上的孙翔非常干净，皮肤白皙光洁一如他认识周泽楷之前，没有任何伤痕留驻。  
周泽楷的手不自觉地握紧了膝盖部的裤子。  
姑娘没注意到他的异常，想起那个伤疤似乎让姑娘很后怕，她简直要哭出来了，“只要偏几厘米，我就没有缘分见到他了。”  
“我问他怎么会弄出这么可怕的伤痕来，太可怕了……”  
“他怎么说？”周泽楷问的非常急切，一时忘了掩饰情绪。  
姑娘被他的急切惊得顿了一下，“他说以前他很喜欢一个人，那个人家世复杂，在那个人的概念里打人一枪是非常轻易的事情。”  
“孙翔说他不知道那个人为什么打他，”姑娘说，“他在努力替那个人解释，说那个人自己身上也中过很多子弹，但那个人从来没有在乎过。孙翔说他喜欢的那个人大概活在一个和我们不太一样的世界里，很多我们觉得很严重的事情他并不在乎。”  
姑娘冷笑了一下，“孙翔是个大傻瓜对不对，要活在怎样的世界里才觉得打死人是不重要的事情。”  
周泽楷低下眼。  
姑娘继续非常激动地说下去，“孙翔以前一定很喜欢那个人，我听得出来，他没说过那个人半个字的不好……孙翔一点都不会哄人的，跟我说起过去的那个人也丝毫不知道要掩饰一下感情……”姑娘难过地笑笑，“可那个人都那么过分了！孙翔身上的疤全是他弄出来的，我无法想象，一个人为什么能对一个真心喜欢自己的人那么糟糕呢？”  
周泽楷的手随着姑娘的控诉发起抖来，他握惯了枪的手一直都是稳的，但他突然控制不住自己的抖动。他再次向那幅画看过去，大片大片裸露的胸膛和脊背，线条简洁流畅，皮肤像白瓷般无瑕无垢，双眸里的感情炽烈洁净的仿佛那是孙翔第一次懂得爱情。  
“孙翔没有说过那个人半个字的不好。”  
姑娘的一字一句有如一颗颗子弹打穿周泽楷的心。

30.  
“周队，你喜欢的人让你很痛苦吗？”姑娘笔势不停，尽管周泽楷用了很大的力气在克制，却依然无法压抑外泄的情绪，涓滴疼痛仿佛一场旷日持久的凌迟。  
“不，我让他很痛苦。”周泽楷说。  
姑娘迅速勾勒出周泽楷煽动的眼睫。  
“为什么呢？”  
“你认为呢？”周泽楷问。  
他看出姑娘是个很厉害的人，艺术家大都有一双透彻人心的利眼。  
“我猜，”姑娘说，“周队也许可以试着直率一点，很多东西不表现出来对方永远不会了解的。如果对方感受不到你喜欢他，会觉得痛苦是完全可以理解的。”  
姑娘用炭笔的粗线条勾勒出周泽楷低垂的眉眼，她的眼光不会有错，周泽楷的五官无懈可击，她第一眼看见周泽楷的时候就想要把他画出来。当时周泽楷站在街区一角，热闹的氛围里独他站立的地方展现出一种格格不入的僻静。周泽楷身上一定有故事，她很相信自己的判断。她直觉周泽楷当时的情绪非常激烈，但这全然出于她的第六感，周泽楷面上平静无波毫无破绽。她想周泽楷并不是容易被了解的那类人，他非常懂得克制情绪。  
比如现在，姑娘想，周泽楷身体体现出一种强烈的不适感，手攥住裤子一角，这是压抑着什么的动作。周泽楷并不看她，视线的焦点在另一处，这跟孙翔截然相反。她和孙翔说什么的时候孙翔都是直直地望着她，问她这样如何，那样是否合适，而周泽楷全盘避免了和画师的情感互动。姑娘回忆起看过的周泽楷相关的影视节目，周泽楷在人群前经常表现的非常局促，言辞也略带犹豫，似乎是个内向寡言的人。但她知道不是这么回事，比起大屏幕前那个呆呆的帅哥，姑娘本能直觉一枪穿云才比较接近于真正的周泽楷，对一切充满掌控的欲望，以及能力。  
那天周泽楷站在街角的模样让她一瞬间忘记了呼吸。她无法彻底表达出那种感觉，像一个……姑娘皱起眉，被夺走了珍贵宝物的兵器，比如一枪穿云手里的荒火和碎霜，黑洞洞的枪口森然露出，让人不寒而栗。  
“偶像，”姑娘把声音放轻了，“我觉得你拿着孙翔打的那把武器要更好看一点。我是说，那把颜色浅，画面整体效果相对柔和。当然比赛的时候是拿你习惯的双枪比较有威力，但是不比赛的时候可以试着追求下美嘛。”  
“我可以跟孙翔说一下，把那把枪转送给你，我这个水平拿什么武器本来就没什么所谓。”  
“偶像，你想要吗？”  
姑娘注意到周泽楷的手指屈的更加厉害了。  
然后周泽楷对着她张开双眼，夜色般深邃幽远的眼睛。  
姑娘的笔顿住了。  
“你觉得，”周泽楷问她，“你画他的时候，他在想谁？”  
姑娘的笔“啪嗒”一声掉在地上。  
我还是失态了，姑娘懊恼地想。  
她也像周泽楷之前一样垂下了眼，像孙翔那样完全不晓得掩饰情绪的人毕竟是少数。她捡起笔，努力稳住手画出周泽楷刚才一刹那的眼神，作为一个画家她必须把那一刻画下来。  
她努力让自己的声音不显得异样，“这个你得去问孙翔自己。我只能说，我猜他当时想的不是我。”  
“对不起……”周泽楷回答她。  
周泽楷的身体彻底放松了下来。他重新恢复了平静，身体倚在身后的画布上，上身的肌肉也不再紧绷。  
他已经不用掩饰了，他的视线一直落在孙翔的画像上，他的眼神跟画里孙翔的眼神如出一辙，炽烈又单纯的，一生一次的爱情。  
姑娘忘我地画着这一刻。  
她想周泽楷一定从没这么直白地袒露过他的心情。  
可惜看见这一幕的不是孙翔，姑娘想。她是通过她一个喜好拉皮条的网友认识孙翔的，当时网友把孙翔的资料扔过来，“一个傻逼，跟你这个疯子正好配一对，你会对他感兴趣的。”  
的确，她看见孙翔第一眼就对孙翔感兴趣，画家总是喜欢纯粹的人。  
她毫不犹豫地要和孙翔见一面，孙翔表现的有点傻气，到现在也总是对她百依百顺。后来她明白了孙翔对爱的定义就是无条件对另一个人好。  
这当然是不对的，爱不是无原则无底线的付出啊。虽然疯狂如她也没有说出这句话的立场。  
孙翔和她交换彼此的恋爱故事，她和孙翔在某种程度上有几分相似，都是那种认准了一个就放不开的人。孙翔提起那个人时一副死了心的口气，他说他曾经想跟那个人单纯地玩下去，虽然是憋屈了点但他就是喜欢人家喜欢的要命能怎样，对方同时跟另一个人玩他都忍下去了。孙翔问她她是不是觉得他很贱，她摇头，她也差不多。  
孙翔说后来他就真不敢玩下去了。那个人的想法和他不一样，孙翔觉得重要的东西在那个人心里没那么重，如果那个人和游戏必须二选一的话，孙翔笑了，并没有不开心，我觉得我还是选游戏。  
孙翔说想开后就没什么了，甚至多年来没有的轻松，心里不再有一个复杂的人，瞬间轻盈和自在了很多。  
“你也要试一试。”孙翔对她说，全然真诚。  
姑娘点头。  
她很早就在猜测孙翔口中的那个人是否是周泽楷，也就孙翔这种单细胞生物什么都察觉不到。那天周泽楷看着她和孙翔在一起的模样太不正常，当时她就意识到了什么。后来她光明正大以孙翔女朋友的身份跑到轮回的时候，周泽楷看着孙翔的目光也严重到让生性敏感的她无法忽视。  
周泽楷是爱孙翔的。  
她确定一定以及肯定。  
只是周泽楷从来不会开口诉说，他们之间似乎也有着一层一层解不开的误会。  
这当然都是周泽楷的错。姑娘想。  
所以她一直想和周泽楷单独接触，原因之一是她非常渴望画周泽楷，原因之二，她想既然人生已经如此艰难，既然相爱了……就别错过彼此了吧。相爱是多么不容易的事。  
所以今天她一步一步地探试周泽楷，周泽楷也发现了。  
他给了她回应，她也给了他满意的答案。  
现在周泽楷用让她满意的姿势和表情回报她，她一笔一笔勾勒着周泽楷的模样。  
周泽楷还算懂事，姑娘闭上眼把眼泪逼回去，我当然不白帮你，你还得多给我画几次才够本。

31.  
姑娘一直画下去，午饭都没让周泽楷吃，周泽楷饿着肚子好脾气地随她画，直到太阳落山了姑娘才放他走。  
周泽楷知道姑娘伤心了。  
他理解她的感受，这段时日以来他一直在体会这种感受，喜欢的人要和另一个人一起经营生活，无论如何认命都无法按压下心里空茫的钝痛。  
所以姑娘怎么要求他都愿意配合，她都把孙翔还给他了，他怎么感谢她都不为过……  
周泽楷有些急切地回到宿舍，但孙翔并没有回来。  
孙翔说他有事情要做，周泽楷想起来孙翔开车走的情景，是什么事情呢？周泽楷有点懊悔孙翔走的时候他顾忌立场没有去问。  
周泽楷回房间里等着孙翔，他想他现在不能急，他得一步一步地跟孙翔说清楚。像姑娘说的那样，他首先得让孙翔感受到他爱他。靠说大概是没有用了，周泽楷苦笑，早在之前孙翔就不愿意信了。  
结果他思考怎么用行动表示爱意思考到了半夜孙翔也没回来。  
周泽楷担心却也无可奈何。  
他依然没有立场打电话追问孙翔的行踪。  
周泽楷坐在门边等着孙翔回来，孙翔回宿舍要经过他的房间，孙翔走过的脚步声他听得出来。  
等到周泽楷熟悉的脚步声终于踏过来的时候已经凌晨一点了，周泽楷赶忙坐起来打开房门。  
房门打开的声响似乎吓到了孙翔，孙翔猛地往旁边一撤。  
周泽楷看到孙翔脸的同时，扶着门把的手也猛然握紧。  
血。  
孙翔的额头上有一个伤口，光线不够亮周泽楷不能确定深度，不过血很疯狂地流了孙翔一脸。  
周泽楷倒吸了一口气，他下意识去拉孙翔，“进来。”  
周泽楷握住了孙翔手腕，孙翔身体一震，急速后退试图抽回手。  
孙翔抽回手的过程中意识到周泽楷并没有用力，他很轻易地挣开了，他带几分茫然地去看周泽楷。  
“别怕，”周泽楷悬着空空的手臂，“上次的事……不会再发生了。”  
孙翔低下头。  
“进来……”周泽楷说，“求你了。”  
孙翔听到“求你了”三个字又迅速抬起头，周泽楷的脸背着光，他看上去很害怕自己会拒绝。  
孙翔想我又心软了。  
他抬起腿走进了周泽楷房间，“你有什么事啊，都这么晚了。”  
周泽楷没说话，他找出医药箱给孙翔处理伤口，孙翔的额头上的伤是被玻璃砸出来的，碎玻璃渣嵌在皮肤里，鲜血淋漓。  
周泽楷的心像被玻璃渣子碾过一样。  
他拿热毛巾让孙翔咬着，“会疼。”  
孙翔很瞧不起他，“这点疼我会怕？我可是挨过枪子的人！”  
周泽楷心里一痛，孙翔最沉重的伤是他亲手打出来的，周泽楷心疼孙翔现在这一点点小痛对孙翔来说大概十足虚伪。但现在不是他伤心的时候，周泽楷稳住手臂，飞快地给孙翔处理伤口。消毒，用镊子夹出玻璃，还好他对这种伤口有经验，处理起来不生疏。玻璃这种细碎的东西到普通医生那里一点点挑，孙翔绝对会疼死的。  
周泽楷极尽理智维持自己内心冷静，他得先把孙翔的伤口处理好，剩下的慢慢再说。  
伤口包扎好后孙翔对着镜子看了看，周泽楷从他半开的衣领里看到孙翔身上很多淤青，周泽楷给他解开扣子，小心翼翼地给他上药。  
他究竟去哪里了？又去做了什么？  
周泽楷很混乱。  
“包扎的真好，我看上去更帅了。”孙翔对着镜子看，周泽楷技术相当棒，他这张帅脸在纱布的衬托下更显霸气，“手法也很熟练，以前经常给自己弄吧。”孙翔想起周泽楷给他自己往外掏子弹的模样了。  
“没，我不经常受伤。”周泽楷解开孙翔的衣服扣子，一点点清理着他身上其他的小伤，孙翔浑然不觉地任周泽楷动作着。  
“怎么可能？！”孙翔咋咋呼呼的，“你天天打架！”  
“一般人打不到我。”周泽楷说。  
“靠！”孙翔总算舍得把脸从镜子里抬起来了，“你这意思是说我打架水平低是吧。”  
“没……”周泽楷想孙翔的脑回路永远这么飘忽，但是……周泽楷想，这样的孙翔很可爱，他想吻他了……  
但我不能。周泽楷告诉自己，他得先问一下这些伤是怎么回事，“伤，谁打的？”孙翔作为一个游戏宅，根本不认识几个外人，更别提和人打架。所以这到底怎么回事，周泽楷心里很慌乱。  
孙翔沉默下去。  
“我……不能知道吗？”周泽楷依然一点点清理着孙翔的伤口，孙翔很顺从地随着周泽楷摆弄，他没注意到周泽楷的表情。  
“不是，”孙翔说，“不是我自己的事，我自己的事告诉你就告诉你了，可她的事她不一定希望无关的人知道。”  
“她？”周泽楷不太想用哪个称呼，“女朋友？”周泽楷想除了那个姑娘孙翔在S市也不认识其他的人了。  
“对。”孙翔叹了口气，“你帮我想个法子，这几天我怎么能让她在我身边别乱跑，我怕出事儿。”  
“？”听上去很严重。  
“今天你去给她画她估计没闲工夫管别的了，但她画完了闲起来就麻烦了，我也不能总到处找完美的模特给她画，再说哪有那么多完美的模特啊。”  
周泽楷意识到孙翔今天是用他稳住了姑娘，然后自己一个人去解决了什么事，而且这事儿还没有完。  
“算了，总会有办法的。”孙翔说，“不管怎样她是要和我在一起的，我不会让任何人再伤害她了。”  
孙翔皱起眉，很认真地思考着，“你说我要不要先请个假带她到别的地方玩一玩，躲过这阵再说，反正最近也没比赛。”说完孙翔看向周泽楷，“队长，请假是找你对吗？”  
周泽楷心里五味杂陈。  
孙翔一直在努力当一个很好的男朋友……他的确很好。他在努力保护好他的女朋友。  
但是，周泽楷想，这一点他跟孙翔是一样的，孙翔要保护好姑娘，他要保护好孙翔。在他不知道的情况下孙翔身上又受了这么多伤，他怎么可能再放孙翔一个人乱跑。  
“不准假。”周泽楷说。  
“为什么？”  
“你受伤了。”  
“这点小伤算什么，我是男人！”  
“呆在我身边，”周泽楷说，“我帮你。”周泽楷想如果是好勇斗狠的事情，那他非常擅长。  
“别闹了，”孙翔说，“你帮不上忙的。”孙翔看上去有点伤心，“她心里有个翻不过去的人，翻不过去又没法和解，我能想到的最好的方式就是暂时先别让他们见面，慢慢跟她说。好好的一个人，为什么就喜欢上一个人渣了呢……”  
“算了，你不会懂的。”孙翔脱力地仰倒在沙发上，方便周泽楷给他涂药，“你连爱是什么都不知道。”  
周泽楷把药膏小心地涂到孙翔脖子的红痕上，听到这句话他微微抬起了头，孙翔的唇就在触手可及的地方。  
他真的很想吻他。  
气息喷在孙翔的下颌，孙翔的那里特别敏感。  
“痒……”孙翔摸着下巴试图坐起来，鼻尖撞到了周泽楷的额头上，孙翔的脸颊就贴在周泽楷额头一侧，皮肤细腻的触感那样熟悉。  
“我知道爱是什么。”周泽楷低着头说。  
爱是我现在明明很想亲吻你，却连抬起头跟你对视的勇气都没有。

32.  
“我知道爱是什么。”周泽楷说。  
说话间带动的气流喷到孙翔锁骨上，周泽楷低着头，孙翔只能看到他浓密纤长的睫毛，周泽楷手里还拿着药膏。  
清淡的药膏味弥散在周围的空气之中。  
胸前裸露在空气中的大片皮肤不可自抑地战栗起来，夹杂在微凉空气中周泽楷滚烫的鼻息是如此鲜明的刺激。  
孙翔认命地叹了一口气。  
哪怕感情已经荡然无存，长久而频繁的肉体关系所铸就的、针对周泽楷的敏感度却并未完全消失，他起反应了。  
男人的冲动无法掩饰，他胯间肿起的一小块周泽楷一定已经发现了。  
“对不起，”孙翔说，“我不是有意的。”  
说完他尝试着离周泽楷远一点。  
他们离得太近了，孙翔想，他试图离远一点的动作造就了少许摩擦，周泽楷的衣角擦着他胸前敏感的皮肤，乳尖被粗糙的布料光顾，隔着衣料周泽楷身上的热度依稀传过来，孙翔倒抽了一口气。  
周泽楷按住了他。  
对视的瞬间孙翔心中一凛。  
脉脉流淌的多年时光仿佛突然间有了实体，在两个人对视的空气里蓦然沉重起来。孙翔不知道周泽楷是不是想起了以前，小诊所里浓重的药味穿越时间而来，和此刻空气里模模糊糊的药膏味重叠，几乎是同样的动作，周泽楷给受伤的孙翔检查伤口。孙翔一时间恍惚不已，几乎要以为周泽楷会再问他要不要尝试打手枪。他想如果是那时候的话，他们当然可以放纵。  
一时间谁都没有说话。  
良久，周泽楷靠近，吻住了孙翔。  
双唇相触的一刻有什么东西哗啦啦坍塌了。孙翔顺从地张开嘴放任周泽楷的舌头滑进来，周泽楷微微站起，小心地将孙翔压进沙发里。孙翔的皮肤贴着周泽楷的上衣，火焰慢慢烧灼起来。  
孙翔闭上眼睛。  
然而白炽灯的亮光依然在眼皮上闪烁不去，提醒着他睁开眼便是一片大亮。  
和只有朦胧月光的当年早就不一样了。  
孙翔想，他已经长大了，必须要保护好另一个人，不能再沉沦在欲望的泥沼里自己欺骗自己。自己这样的贪欢行为是可耻的。  
“对不起……”孙翔推开了周泽楷。  
周泽楷顺着他推拒的动作放开了他。周泽楷始终低着头，孙翔也无心去看周泽楷的表情。像两个发现自己背德的偷情的人，两个人都没有看对方。  
孙翔爬起来迅速给自己穿好衣服，“今晚麻烦你了，我先走了。”  
周泽楷听着自己的房门被带上的声音。  
周泽楷倚着沙发，拉开裤链给自己解决翻涌的情潮。白浊的液体缓慢流出打湿了周泽楷的裤子，双手之中一片粘稠。  
周泽楷想都已经过去那么多年了。


End file.
